Maybe it's for the best
by ElectricNights15
Summary: Sora's bored of his tired old routine, so he thinks it's time for a vacation, but while flying on the gummi ship, Sora, Donald and Goofy get separated. Sora ends up in the RWBY universe, while Donald and Goofy are stuck on Destiny Islands, trying to bring him back. First Fanfic, bad at summaries. This is a SoraxRuby fanfic. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners. This is going to be my very first fanfiction story, I've been playing Kingdom Hearts 2 alot lately and when I'm not, I've been watching episodes of RWBY, so I figured, hey, why not write a cross over fanfiction? Positive reviews are greatly appreciated. I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter One**

The universe, filled with stars, different worlds, a place full of wonder. Sora, filled with boredom, different emotions clouding his mind, a person full of problems. It wasn't his fault though; the heroic trio had explored every world the Gummi ship could fly to and beyond that.

"What's the matter Sora?" Sora's aquatic companion asked as he approached the young brunette simply staring out the Gummi ships window.

"Donald...do you ever feel like you've explored everything out there? And that now we're in a tiring loop, I used to be excited about riding in the Gummi ship because I knew we would find some new adventure out there just waiting for us." Sora sighed softly. "Now there's nothing left to explore...sure...it's great flying world to world just to say hi to our friends every now and then, defeating any roaming heartless, or to simply sight see but...it's become a little lack luster..." Donald sighed softly as well.

"I know what you mean Sora; it doesn't feel the same anymore, but hey! That doesn't mean there's nothing left to explore, maybe all we need is a vacation, then we'll fly around again and see if something new pops up." Sora pondered. It WAS true that new journey's tended to reveal themselves when least expected. Sora quickly stood up with a large grin on his face.

"You're right Donald! Goofy, set sail for Destiny Islands!" The buck toothed comrade chuckled loudly and turned in his chair to salute the chipper leader of the group.

"Gotcha Sora! Destiny Islands here we come!" Goofy adjusted the coordinates for their destination and let the gummi ship do the rest. Sora looked out the window with a much happier expression than he did earlier as he thought of his home.

Sora looked down at himself, everything was different now, he had grown up, sure he still loved to joke around and have fun, but he had matured as well, he was 16, he had grown taller as well, and due to that he had to change his look once again. The three fairy god mothers had agreed to change his attire once again, they were kind enough to allow him to choose the design this time, and after hours of begging, he had convinced them to give him the ability to go into drive form as long as he had the physical and mental strength without the need of Drive Orbs. Sora changed the small hoodie he wore to a slightly larger sized one, the red and blue shirt he wore was changed into simple red t-shirt with the kingdom hearts symbol on the front, his black shorts had been changed into black jeans, he still kept the large red pockets, but had them become part of the pants so he did not need to wear all those belts, and he decided to change his large yellow and black shoes, into a normal sized pair of sneakers like Roxas' and of course he kept his crown necklace because it was too precious to change.

Riku and Kairi started dating, it gave Riku another reason to stay on the Islands other than to play games with the Keyblade master, Sora had felt somewhat betrayed, he had risked his life to find his two friends, but he later accepted the fact Kairi was off the market, but as long as they were happy, he at least pretended to be as well. He knew that relationships complicated things, especially when one traveled a lot, sure he had plenty of options since he knew a variety of single girls but most were too mature for him.

Aqua was too mature for him, not that it mattered if she wasn't, she and Terra had married long ago. Namine was clearly out of the question since she was a part of Kairi, plus he knew Roxas had a crush on her, it made sense since he was Sora's nobody. Alice was too young and he only saw her as a little sister. Aerith only saw him as a little brother and he didn't mind since she was really protective and kind to everyone. Yuffie and Sora were the best of friends and he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. Olette was now with Hayner. And Tifa was too intense for him, if she wasn't afraid to fight Sephiroth, he was afraid of what she would do if he were to forget an anniversary.

He figured that when the time was right, he'd meet the right girl, and who knows, maybe she was just a world or two away.

Sora's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the Gummi ship's alarms going off indicating something was wrong.

"Goofy what's happening?" Donald asked as he rushed to the front of the gummi ship.

"Gawrsh guys, I don't know, the ship is detecting a disturbance in the surrounding area but it's still not sure yet." Sora got into his chair and buckled himself in just as the ship starting spinning faster and faster.

"Goofy get us out of here!" Sora looked to where goofy was yet didn't see him at his station, instead he and Donald were flung against a wall and were being held down by the g-force. The force of the spinning Gummi ship was starting to get to Sora then he blacked out. Soon after Goofy blacked out, but just before Donald blacked out, he saw a glimpse of a wormhole sucking in the gummi ship, and the next thing he knew, the gummi ship had been ripped apart.

**Different dimension**

"Finally! It's over…" A familiar red hooded 15 year old groaned as she climbed on her bed and collapsed.

"You can say that again sis." The blonde party girl said as she threw her books in a pile in the corner of their dorm.

"Come on you dolts, it was just an assembly." The white haired heiress said as she sat down on her bed.

"Yes, but an assembly that took over 3 hours." The black haired Faunus said, just as tired as Ruby and Yang, but she just didn't show it on the outside as she went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

"Exactly! Prof. Port sure can talk for a LONG time ugh..." Ruby cried out.

Weiss rolled her eyes and she went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas as Blake left the bathroom. Yang yawned as she stretched her arms and legs just as a grin grew on her face.

"Buuuut...IT'S SPRING BREAK!" Yang screamed as she grabbed her younger sister and started swinging her around like a rag doll.

"YA-A-A-A-ANG! Put me down before I-." Ruby's normal porcelain colored face instantly turned into a sickening green just before Yang her go and jumped back a few feet.

"Sorry Rubes I'm just SO excited, no classes, no boring lectures, but PLENTY of fun! Doesn't it make you wanna-" Yang screamed out loudly and fell on the floor laughing just before a pillow was thrown in her face by Blake.

"It might be spring break but that's no excuse to scream your head off, especially at this hour." Blake said as she pointed at their alarm clock. Weiss finally emerged from the bathroom while brushing her hair.

"Yeah you dolt, it's almost midnight and I'm sure everyone else is trying to go to sle-"

Weiss was interrupted by Nora screaming excitedly from team JNPR's room, followed by a girly scream from Jaune.

**Team JNPR's dorm**

"Nora put me down!"

"Never! We're gonna party, FOREVER! This reminds me of the time me and Ren were at this huge crazy disco party and in the middle of it, the cops showed up and dragged me and Ren away." Nora screamed.

"It was a little girl's party, you crashed it, and I was only with you to stop you from wrecking everything, and I called your mom to pick us up and take us home before the little girl's parents really called the cops." Ren said calmly while trying to get his teammate to put their leader down before someone got hurt.

"Jaune hold on we'll save you, just hang on and hold still." The crimson red haired huntress in training said as she had her arms reached out just in case Nora threw Jaune.

"Please hurry!" Jaune screamed out. "Nora if you put me down I'll...uh...let you party all night?" Nora gasped as she dropped their blonde haired leader.

"Do you mean it Jaune!? Are we really gonna party all night!? I knew you were leader for a reason!" Jaune fell on the floor and just laid there groaning in pain eventually Pyrrha helped her leader up and into his bed.

**Back with team RWBY**

"Or not..." Weiss finished her previous statement before face palming.

"Please Yang, can we please just go to bed and tomorrow we can have as much fun as you want." Ruby managed to groan as her face regained its original color.

"But-" Yang started.

"You owe me for treating me like a ragdoll earlier!" Ruby shouted at her sister.

"I guess so...oh! Well-" Yang started again bur was interrupted once more.

"And by fun I think she meant LEGAL fun." Blake added.

"Fine...kill joy..." Yang grumbled as Blake glanced at her then apologized. Everyone went to their bunks and attempted to get comfortable. "First thing we gotta do: is find some guys and party with them at the beach, or, a club. Who agrees with me?"

"Yang, Ruby's too young to go into a club, and I despise burning at the beach." Weiss said in an attempt to get Yang to shut up if her plans were shot down.

"Fine Snow Princess, we'll find something that even Ruby is allowed to do." Yang said as she looked over at Ruby's bunk to see Ruby shaking slightly. "Rubes? You alright sis?"

"Wha- oh um" Ruby sniffles. "Y-yeah Yang, I'm fine…" Weiss popped her head up to see Ruby.

"Now you know that none of us are falling for that right?" Weiss said.

"Yeah Ruby, what's on your mind?" Yang said as she jumped out of bed and walked to Ruby's unsecure bunk as Blake had left a bookmark in her novel before closing it and getting up as well.

"Ruby, in order for this team to function, there needs to be no secrets between us." Soon the whole team was crowding around Ruby's bed.

"Well…Guys are kind of the last thing I want to think about...and it makes me...s-sad." Ruby managed to whisper.

"Clearly, but we need more details than that." Weiss said starting to lose her patience. Ruby sighed as she sat up right and tried to get comfortable.

"I don't want to think about guys because…I'm afraid I'll never meet a someone who loves me…" Yang started comforting Ruby by rubbing her shoulder.

"Ruby we love you-" Yang started but had been interrupted.

"That's not what I mean!" Soon tears began pouring out of Ruby's eyes. "I mean a guy…Jaune's going out with Pyrrha, we ALL know Ren and Nora are secretly dating, everyone in team CDRL is a jerk and the guys I knew at Signal were too immature…There's no one my age for me…" Blake had gently put a hand on Ruby's leg and looked sympathetically at Ruby.

"Ruby please don't cry, it's completely normal for a person your age to feel what you're feeling, but when the time is right you'll find-" Blake was now interrupted.

"NO! I'm tired of hearing that, I'm not some little girl, you were right Blake, life isn't a fairy tale, I don't want to wait for 'when the time is right', how do I know when the time is right? There's clearly no proof for any of this nonsense you're all telling me, Yang had her at least seven boyfriends before she was even twelve!" Yang's eyes widened because Ruby was bringing up Yang's old boyfriends. "Weiss dated the son of the father of another dust corporation and they dated until he had an accident during a Dust shipment when a crate fell on top of him and...ended their relationship too soon." Weiss looked away trying to collect herself before continuing to listen to Ruby's outburst. "And Blake I KNOW that you and Adam had a thing before you left the White Fang." Blake's jaw was slightly dropped as Ruby had single handedly discovered her old relationship with Adam. "And…I've always been single… the only time a guy showed me any affection was because he was DARED to…I'm sick of having my heart crushed..." Ruby cried into her pillow, leaving the rest of team RWBY standing there trying to absorb all that had just been said by their leader. "I'll never find love… because there's nothing appealing about me…" Yang finally spoke up after hearing that sentence which broke her heart.

"Ruby that's not true and we all know it, there's plenty of appealing qualities about you. You're probably the most enthusiastic student here at Beacon, you're the most inspirational person in Vale, you never give up, you're really smart, considering the fact you made Crescent Rose from scratch, you're really pretty Ruby, and you're so innocent and sweet that it could probably give people cavities, and if no guy can see that, then that's THEIR loss." Yang smiled as she finished her most serious speech ever which didn't last long. "Plus I only went out with those guys so I could outrank everyone else by dating popular kids."

Ruby looked at her sister and began feeling better about herself.

"Exactly, and Ruby, it wasn't even my choice to go out with that boy from the other Dust company. It was my father who set us up because my father thought it would be good for business if he could earn the trust of the owner of the other Dust company. The guy was a complete jerk and was even more stuck up than I am. I wish I could have been able to date someone I loved when I was ready, like you can, you have the choice of going out with anyone you want." Weiss added with a comforting smile.

Ruby was at a loss of words after seeing Weiss genuinely smile at her and revealing something so private.

"Ruby, it's true Adam and I had a 'thing' but honestly…it was a big mistake, I had overheard Adam telling a friend that he was only going out with me so I wouldn't have left the White Fang sooner. I was foolish for letting him trick me like that. I felt the same as you, and because I wanted to be in a relationship so badly because I wanted to feel loved, I had been hurt terribly when I broke up with Adam...He didn't even seem have the chance to take it slow and find someone who loves you for all the right reasons." Blake's usual calm expression faded into a deeply hurt one. Ruby didn't know what to say, her brain refused to work, so she decided to let her heart speak for her.

"Yang…Weiss…Blake…thank you...it really means a lot to me that you all openly shared your past experiences with me…I love you all, and I'm really starting to feel better now." Ruby opened her arms and hugged her team and began to smile.

"There's that wonderful smile we all know and love." Yang said grinning as she hugged her baby sister.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better Ruby." Weiss said as she hugged her leader.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you Weiss..."

"And Ruby, remember that we will always be here for you, no matter what." Blake said with a soft smile as she joined the hug from the youngest of the group.

"Ok everyone, we're going to have the best spring break ever, starting tomorrow, that's an order." Ruby said with fire in her eyes.

"Yes sir!" The other members of team RWBY said jokingly before all laughing for a good ten seconds.

"Good, now we can get some sleep." Weiss said as everyone else climbed into their individual bunks before she turned off the lamp.

Teams JNPR had managed to get Nora to sleep and went to sleep as well. Not even a minute after that, the intercom came on and Professor Ozpin's voice could be heard.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR please report to my office, we have an urgent task for you." The next thing to be heard all over Beacon was both teams screaming.

"AW COME ON!" Followed by Nora screaming.

"WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!"

**Hopefully if things go my way, I'll be able to post the next chapter. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners. I've had chapter two for awhile now but I've had to edit a lot of it since my reviews made me rethink how I've been making this story. Kuroyami Fukaikuro, I'd like to thank you for your quite rude, but helpful review, I suppose you're right, my grammar is not the best, but I really am trying, I will take your advice on this story, Weiss hugging Ruby in the last chapter is out of character, despite Ruby being upset. And Ruby doesn't seem like someone who would be upset over relationships. Also reading after reading multiple writing styles for years, my style is all over the place. Jakillking999, thank you for your kind review. Pinkiepierocks, I suppose I should have made it clearer on which Kingdom Hearts storyline this takes place during. First of all, I've only played KH and KH2, so if I miss any major details from games in between, I'm sorry. This story takes place right after KH2 and the end of season 1. Gunner007, thanks for your good advice. And finally, Warrior of six blades, thank you so much for your very positive review, it's making me even more motivated to make this story the best that I can.**

**Chapter Two**

"You better have a legitimate reason for keeping us up at this hour." Weiss said while rubbing her sleep deprived eyes.

"Of course there is Miss Schnee, you see, our surveillance cameras spotted an object from space crash into the Emerald forest only moments ago." Prof. Ozpin explained. Yang's eye began twitching as she gritted her teeth.

"You mean to say…you kept us awake…to tell us about a falling rock!?" Prof. Ozpin adjusted his glasses and took a sip of his coffee.

"Miss Xiao Long, let me finish explaining, I called you all here because it was not a meteor, not only that but a life form was detected inside it, and if that were the just the case, I would have held off from calling you until tomorrow, but it appears that whatever is inside the crashed object is attracting a large swarm of Grimm, see for yourselves." Prof. Ozpin held up a scroll showing all of Vale and zoomed in to the Emerald forest, showing charred remains of the Gummi ship being surrounded by beowolves, Ursa, and a Death Stalker.

"Ok, so there's a bunch of Grimm getting curious about a rock that fell from the sky, big whoop." Yang said still trying to stop herself from tearing apart the man in front of them.

"Yes but remember that someone is in there and as huntresses and hunters in training, we agreed to help anyone in need." Blake said reminding the sleepy blonde.

"Yes, and that is why I'm sending you all to the Emerald forest and come back with whoever is in that object." Prof. Ozpin said while finishing his coffee and pouring himself another cup.

"We're on it!" Teams RWBY and JNPR said before rushing out the door.

"Be safe… all of you." Prof. Ozpin said while turning his attention back to the scroll.

Teams RWBY and JNPR quickly changed into their gear and rushed down to the cliff above the Emerald forest. "There! I can see the Grimm!" Ruby shouted, pointing down at the cliff.

"Ok everyone, we're going to have to use our landing strategies to get down there as soon as possible, time is running out." Jaune said quickly.

"Right!" Team RWBY, Nora and Ren shouted before jumping down the cliff. Jaune realized he didn't have a landing strategy and sighed before feeling a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Pyrrha behind him smiling.

"Need a lift?" Pyrrha said trying not to laugh at her boyfriend. "Heh yes please." Jaune said sweat dropping before getting on Pyrrha's back and hanging on tightly as she jumped down the cliff; the only thing heard in the forest was Jaune's girlish screams.

Ruby had been falling straight down before estimating the perfect moment to pull our Crescent Rose in its gun form, she fire bullets downward in order to slow down her fall, and changed Crescent Rose into its scythe form and hooked onto a tree and landed on the ground safely and ran through the forest as fast as she could. Weiss repeatedly used her glyphs to jump closer to the swarm of Grimm. Blake used her Gambol Shroud to hook on to a branch to swing forward and used the momentum to launch herself closer to the Grimm. And Yang used her Ember Celica to propel herself ahead of the rest of her team.

Pyrrha was smashing through trees using her shield before landing on a branch and began jumping down from tree to tree, then running towards her objective, Jaune still on her back and looking green. Nora had used her Magnihild to fire grenades behind her, thus using the recoil to launch herself, laughing while doing so. And Ren used his Storm Flowers to dig into a tree and spiral down it until he landed on the ground.

Soon everyone was met up in the same spot at the same time to see that the object began to look like some sort of vehicle.

"Does that mean it's a spaceship with an alien inside?" Nora asked curiously before gasping. "Do you think it will play chess with me?! I don't know how to play chess, but I'm sure Ren can teach me, or maybe the alien, wait do aliens know how to play chess? Oh! Maybe-" Nora's endless ranting was stopped by hand, more specifically Ren's hand covering her mouth. "We'll discuss that later, we're wasting time."

Teams JNPR and RWBY finally got to the destroyed Gummi ship and witnessed some Beowolves attacking it.

"Weiss and Yang make sure we have an escape route through the Grimm. Blake, you and I are going to get whatever is inside get out of the ship. " Ruby ordered then Jaune began to give his teammates commands.

"Ren and Nora help Weiss and Yang. Pyrrha, you and I are going to keep any stray Grimm away from Ruby and Blake." Everyone split and did their roles, Ruby and Blake ran to the ship and began trying to open the hatch, Jaune and Pyrrha ran close behind them and held back any nearby beowolves and Ursa.

Ren began shooting his Storm Flowers at the beowolves from a distance to stun them long enough for Nora to launch grenades at the Ursa causing them to fly into others, which knock them down into two separate piles that form two lines from the ship to the outer edge. Weiss seized this opportunity and freezes the piles of beowolves before they could get up, which created a clear escape route, while Yang fires her Ember Celicas to keep the Beowolves jumping above everyone, grounded.

Pyrrha and Jaune keep the ten foot circumference around Ruby and Blake clear. Jaune notices a Beowolf sneaking up on Pyrrha and preparing to pounce on her, Jaune's eyes widen as time seems to slow down.

"Pyrrha look out!" Pyrrha looked confused for a moment but then turned around to see the Beowolf right above her, then suddenly Jaune's collapsed shield was thrown into the Beowolf's mouth, then the shield opened, dislocating the beowolf's skull from its body.

"Woah…thanks Jaune!" Pyrrha says, smiling at Jaune.

"Oh uh heheh I-it was nothing." Jaune said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Focus you two! Help us pry this thing open!" Ruby shouted as Pyrrha and Jaune focused again and ran to Ruby and Blake and forcibly began to open the hatch.

"I'm going in…" Ruby said softly.

"But Ruby we don't know what's in there." Jaune said worried about the young teen.

"Don't argue with me Jaune, I'm the only one small enough to fit inside the broken hatch." Ruby said as she crawled through the hatch. "See anything Ruby?" Blake called from the outside. "It's dark but I can see some light, it must be the control panels." Ruby carefully navigated herself through the rubble and heard breathing.

"I found someone, he looks like he needs medical treatment!" Ruby shouted out.

"Bring him up here." Pyrrha replied back.

Ruby slowly moved closer to a chair and saw a teenage boy wearing mostly burned clothes and covered in ash. "Oh my gosh…" Ruby spoke softly as she unbuckled him from his seat and carefully carried him back to the hatch, while mentally studying the spiky haired teen. 'He's unconscious…he looks about sixteen or so…he…looks so peaceful…Why did he crash?' Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar shout from her teammate. "Ruby hurry up, I'm not sure Weiss' ice can hold for much longer." Yang shouted out, followed by her ducking under a Beowolf's claw and punching it in the chest, knocking it into the other Beowolves and Ursa.

"Right sorry! Blake help me get this boy out of here." Blake waited for Ruby to slide the boy through the hatch and carefully pulled him out and laid him down against the ship and helped Ruby squeeze out of the hatch. Blake picked up the boy and ran through the path Weiss made, with Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha close behind her.

"Yang, Weiss, we got him, let's go!" Ruby shouted. Yang, Weiss, Nora and Ren stopped fighting and followed everyone out. They thought they had succeeded until the Death Stalker broke through the forest and blocked their path.

"Go now! Get the kid out of here. We'll defend you while you escape." Yang said to Blake.

Everyone but Blake and Ruby surrounded the Death Stalker, hoping to confuse it. Weiss gracefully jumped over the head of the aggressive Grimm and landed on the other side and froze its left claw to the ground. Yang ran as fast as she could towards the Death Stalker and slid underneath it and began to punch it repeatedly then rolled away from under the creature to avoid getting crushed. Jaune took a deep breathe to calm himself down before rushing in and kneeled as the Death Stalker striked, the unfrozen claw simply slid on Jaune's shield and hit the ground, Jaune slashed at the claw and saw that he made a large cut on it.

"Woah! Guys, I-I hit it!" Jaune shouted excitedly.

"Jaune look out!" Pyrrha warned as she shoved her blonde leader before he was impaled by the Death Stalker's tail.

"I got this one!" Nora screamed insanely as she rushed towards the Grimm. The Deathstalker's frozen claw broke free and reached out to Nora quickly and tried to crush her. Ren jumped right infront of Nora and was between the claw and kept it open by pushing the pinchers far apart with all his might. Nora jumped up high with a giggle and slammed down on the Death Stalker's head. Ren jumped out from between the pinchers and fired at the Death Stalker.

They seemed to be winning the battle until the Death Stalker used its tail to send all of them crashing into trees. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and prepared to go into battle but was stopped by Blake.

"Ruby, you take the boy and get him somewhere safe, I'll stay and try to help the others escape." Blake said to her leader as she placed Sora into Ruby's arms.

"But Blake-" Ruby protested.

"No 'buts' Ruby, you're faster than me and you're more used to carrying something heavy, I'm not now go." Blake ordered as she had run towards the Death Stalker. She thew her Gambol Shroud at the Death Stalker's tail and yanked herself towards it and avoid its claw. Before Blake could attack, the tail she was grabbing flailed wildly and threw her off and towards a tree.

"Blake no!" Ruby cried out to see her teammate fall to the ground with a thud.

The Death Stalker looked in Ruby's direction and began crawling towards her and the unconscious boy. Ruby was frozen in fear, she knew that if her friends couldn't beat it, she surely couldn't, especially while carrying a person. The boy's eyes opened slowly, at the moment everything was a blur, when his vision cleared he looked up to see a girl in red hood with a scared expression on her face and was shaking in fear, he looked to his right as saw the source of her fear. It looked like a giant scorpion with a gold tail. He knew he was too weak to move, but he could still cast magic. He estimated that he could only cast one spell before he drained his left over energy. The Death Stalker's tail rose high into the air before coming down hard and fast. Everyone had weakly looked at Ruby, and were just as afraid as she was. "Ruby no!" Yang shouted out.

"Reflega…" The exhausted boy said painfully. A light barrier had appeared around him and Ruby. The tail struck the shield and was only inches from Ruby's face but was repelled in the opposite direction, leaving the Death Stalker completely defenseless, the shield had exploded with light, destroying the Death Stalker before everyone's eyes. The boy smiled weakly then felt himself slip back into his unconscious state.

Everyone's jaws dropped. No one said anything as their brains tried to comprehend what had just happened. Their thoughts were interrupted by a Beowolves howl. Both teams got up and rushed out of the Emerald forest. Ruby had taken the boy to the infirmary and joined everyone else in the hallway their rooms were in. They were all silent until Yang decided to speak up. "Ruby…? Was that force field yours?" She asked slowly, with wide eyes.

"No, well…I don't think so? I think it was that boy's." Ruby said still shaking a bit.

"Where did he come from? Because he certainly wasn't using any Dust I've ever seen before." The heiress said.

"Well…he WAS in a spaceship…do you guys think he was an alien?" Jaune asked, but didn't receive an answer. Everyone shook their heads and went into their rooms to sleep and figure out the boy's secrets in the morning.

"Hey Ren..." Nora asked softly.

"Yes Nora?" Ren responded.

"Can you teach me how to play chess now?!" Nora shouted happily.

"Go to sleep Nora!" Everyone shouted before turning off the lights.

**I hope this chapter was better than my last one. I'm not sure when I'll post my next chapter, my laptop is not the best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners. I just want to thank everyone for reviewing my story, even just commenting on my story means a lot because that means people are reading my story and hoping the next chapter is better than the last. Thank you all so much Max, Pink bean, and Hazzamo for being new reviews to my story (Everyone will receive at least one shout out), and Hazzamo, Thanks for helping me understand how much of a problem having a cluttered story is, I'll try my best to work on it for stories in the future.**

**Chapter Three**

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

That was the only sound Sora could hear, he opened his eyes but quickly closed them because of the bright light. After about a minute he opened his eyes and saw he was in a white room and connected to some whirring machines.

"Am I dead…?" Sora asked out loud.

"No boy, you're in the Beacon infirmary." A man said.

Sora looked to his right and saw a silver haired man sitting in a chair next to Sora answered before sipping his drink from a mug.

"Beacon? And who are you?" Sora asked.

"Beacon is a facility located in the Kingdom of Vale for training future hunters and huntresses to defend Remnant from Grimm. Please pardon me for not introducing myself earlier, I am Prof. Ozpin, and I run this academy." Prof Ozpin responded.

"That's...pretty cool, but how'd I get here? And where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora said looking around to see if his friends were nearby.

"Well, for how you got here,a few of my students had transported you herefrom your...vehicle in Emerald Forest. Teams RWBY and JNPR, composed of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. And as for Donald and Goofy, we have no information on where they are, we only found you." Prof. Ozpin explained.

"Ugh…this is giving me a headache, I've never heard of Beacon, Vale, hunters, huntresses, Remnant, or Grimm. And I don't remember any team RWBY or JNPR, the last thing I remember was…" Sora gasped sharply before sitting upright quickly. "That girl in the red cloak and scorpion creature! Is she ok? " Sora asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and let his feet touch the ground, completely forgetting about worrying about his two other friends.

"Calm down young man, if I understand who you are referring to, Ruby Rose is fine. She and her team are resting in their room now, as well as team JNPR." Prof. Ozpin said as he held a hand on Sora's shoulder to keep him from running out the door.

"When do you think i could see them? I want to thank them for saving my life." Sora said, relaxing slowly and laying back down on his bed.

"That can be arranged, but it's going to have to wait, for one, you are still not fully recovered, two, they deserve to sleep for a bit longer since they had been up very late last night. It's almost breakfast time, so it won't be much longer. And lastly, I'd like to keep you here to ask you some questions, if you don't mind." Prof. Ozpin said as he picked up his scroll and activated it.

"Alright…that makes sense. And I don't mind, ask away." Sora said.

"Ok, these questions are very simple. They will help me profile you." Prof. Ozpin said before sipping his coffee. "What is your name, age and where you come from?" He asked the boy.

"My name is Sora, I'm sixteen and I come from Destiny Islands." Sora answered

"Hmm…I'm not familiar with Destiny Islands, where in Remnant is it located?" Prof. Ozpin asked after typing the information onto Sora's profile.

"It's not in Remnant, Destiny Islands is a world." Sora replied. This made Prof. Ozpin raise an eyebrow.

"Interesting…so the vehicle we found you in was indeed a spacecraft then?" He asked.

"The Gummi ship? Yeah, it's a spacecraft, and NO I'm not an alien. I'm a normal teenage boy." Sora said said any assumptions were made. Prof. Ozpin continued to fill out Sora's profile for about another minute.

"Aright then, do you use any weapons?" Prof. Ozpin asked.

"Um…Can I trust you?" Sora asked.

"Yes, this is between you, me and my assistant, Glynda Goodwitch. I trust you at the moment, at least until given a reason not to." Prof. Ozpin explained with a small smile.

"Ok..well...I use something called the Keyblade." Sora answered as he held out his right hand and shined brightly. Once the light died down, a sword like weapon was formed, from the handle down, was a black chain, ending with a black crown. The hilt guard resembled bat wings extending downward. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. A dark blue diamond rests in the hilt. And for the 'teeth' of the blade, is the shape of the Kanji, meaning darkness. "This one is called the Oblivion; it's one of my personal favorites."

""Fascinating…you created that weapon from thin air…tell me Sora, does it double as an alternate weapon?" Prof. Ozpin asked as he continued to type.

"Uh...Is it supposed to?" Sora asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Heh…it's fine Sora, I'm simply used to seeing weapons that change forms. Do you have any knowledge of Dust?" Prof. Ozpin questioned before sipping his coffee.

"Nope, sorry I don't know anything about this 'Dust' thing." Sora said simply.

"I'll inform you then. Dust is the source of energy in our world. It's used for a variety of purposes, such as being used in the weapons of our students, but can be used without a weapon." Prof. Ozpin said as he pulled out a bottle of red dust and handed it to Sora who began examining it. Sora accidently got too close and a bit floated into his nose.

"Ah...Ah...!" Sora said, he was about to sneeze, but Prof. Ozpin covered Sora's mouth quickly.

"We don't need another one of those accidents here..." Prof. Ozpin said trying not to remember the minor disaster near the school.

"Another?" Sora asked.

"It's not important, next question, what is your semblance?" Prof. Ozpin asked, changing the subject.

"Semblance?" Sora sighed. "Are you making these things up?"

"No, a semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability, unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user." Prof. Ozpin explained before finishing the information on Sora's profile.

"I think I'm starting to get an understanding of it." Sora said still quite confused.

"That's all I need for now, if I have any further questions, I'll call you down to my office." Prof. Ozpin said as he turned off his scroll.

"Ok, what time is it?" Sora asked.

"Let's see…according to the clock, it's breakfast time, if you wish you may go to the cafeteria and socialize." Prof. Ozpin said smiling a bit.

"Really? Do you mean it?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Yes, it seems your vitals have returned to a good point, and after you eat something, you will return here and rest." Prof. Ozpin said as he removed some wires and tubes from Sora's arms.

"Thank you Prof. Ozpin." Sora said grinning as he stood up and stretched a bit.

"It's no trouble Sora, follow me." Prof. Ozpin told as he began walking out of the room towards the cafeteria. Sora followed him, admiring the structure of the large academy until they reached their destination. He looked around until he saw a familiar red cloak and began running towards her.

He had been so focused on getting to Ruby, that he had not noticed a student carrying his tray to his table, and knocked him down by mistake. Sora and the boy had fallen to the ground. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." Sora apologized, after that he was being lifted by his shirt by the boy he knocked down and thrown against a nearby table.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." The boy mocked. "Listen kid, I guess you're new here, but the first thing you should know is that you don't mess with Cardin Winchester."

**Seems like a good time for a cliffhanger, and for anyone curious about Donald and Goofy, all will be answered in the next chapter. And sorry for a slightly shorter chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners. First of all, I'm sorry it took longer to update this time, I got a bit of writer's block, then my computer refused to work for awhile. Secondly, I want to thank Undertaker5 for the suggestion in the last chapter, I've changed the Keyblade from the Ultima Keyblade, to the Oblivion, my personal favorite. I don't pretend like I haven't made any mistakes, like some authors might, if you point out a flaw, I'll come clean and admit it and use your suggestion to fix my story. Magatsulza, I can see where you would have disagreed with that part of the story, it's fixed now, but seriously? Profanity? Really? That's pretty low, I have very little tolerance for that kind of language. And ImSoAwesome, thanks for your motivational review, thanks for being one of the reviewers who understands that Fanfiction stories, don't have to be exactly like the games, shows or books, they're supposed to be fun. And finally, I'd like to notify all of you that my school year is about to start, so updates may take longer than usual, but I won't forget to update.**

**Chapter 4**

**Destiny Islands**

"What do you mean you lost him?" An angry platinum haired teen shouted.

"Calm down Riku, leave them alone. They were being held down by the g-force, there was nothing they could do to save Sora…" His worried girlfriend said, trying to calm him down. Riku grabbed Donald by his shirt and lifted him up to eye level.

"You! I thought you knew magic, you could have used it to save him!" Riku said, not calming down even a little.

"What was I supposed to do? I don't know as much magic as Sora!" Donald shouted, his feathers getting ruffled. But before Riku could respond, he felt a tug on his jeans.

"Riku that's enough. Please put down Donald, there really was nothing he could do. Wormholes aren't easy to escape from, especially with the Gummi ship." King Mickey said reasonably. Riku's aggressive expression eventually faded, he sighed and gently put Donald down.

"You're right…Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and King Mickey, I'm sorry for acting so brutish, it's just that Sora's always been like a brother to me…I'm just worried about him." He apologized as he hung his head down in shame but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Riku, it's ok. We're all worried about him too, but arguing about it won't bring him back. Besides, Sora has been through even tougher situations, I'm sure that he will come back soon." Kairi said smiling slightly, trying her best to stay positive, despite not knowing where her best friend was.

"Yeah Riku, Sora's will come back, he always does." Goofy says before chucking with a large smile.

"Thanks…but…isn't there anything we can do?" Riku asked softly, not knowing what to do.

"It's hard to say right now, taking another gummi ship would be too risky. I guess all we can do is wait." King Mickey said frowning a bit. Everyone looked disappointed but agreed there was nothing they could do before they all walked in separate directions, all of them with the same thought.

'Where are you Sora…?'

**Remnant**

Sora got up again, slightly annoyed about being shoved. "I said I was sorry Cardin, no need to get violent." Sora said as he tried to continue walking to team RWBY's table but was stopped by Cardin grabbing his hood.

"I'll get as violent as I want kid, how about I show you just how violent I can get?" Cardin asked as he pulled his right hand back, preparing to punch Sora in the jaw. Sora ducked and jumped back.

"I'm good, maybe some other time." Sora said as he once again tried walking away but was stopped by Russel, Dove and Sky and boxed Sora in and forcibly made him face Cardin.

"You gonna fight back this time?" He asked grinning smugly.

"I only fight back when I feel threatened." Sora said grinning back, hearing some tables nearby saying "Ooooooh." Cardin clenched his teeth.

"Hold him still." Cardin ordered his team, and they did as they were told.

"Doesn't seem fair, but that should have been expected from a coward." Sora said calmly, once again the tables around them shouted 'oooh'. Cardin turned red in the face as attempted to punch Sora again but someone hold him back. He turned around and saw Jaune and his team behind him.

"Let him go Cardin." Jaune ordered. The cafeteria was silent. Cardin shook off his hand and reeled his fist back again but was stopped again, this time by another blonde.

"If you wanna keep your teeth in your mouth Cardin, you better let him go, the kid's being protected by us." Yang threatened as her eyes began turning red. Cardin grunted angrily and shook her hand off too, but walked back to his table this time.

"Let him go guys. But only because I owe Jaune for saving my life, next time, he won't be so lucky." He said as he sat back down. They let Sora go and tried to avoid eye contact with Yang.

"Wow, looks like I owe you guys double heh." Sora said smiling as he walked up to team JNPR and Yang.

"Nah, don't worry about it kid." Yang said smiling back as her eyes changed back to normal.

"You alright kid?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and by the way, my name's Sora." Sora said as he held out his right hand. JNPR and Yang all shook his hand, smiling back.

"Good thing I saw you being held back by Cardin's team." Yang said as she led Sora back to her table, JNPR following them.

"You can say that again." Sora said laughing a bit.

"Ok, I will. Good thing I saw you before-" Yang started but was interrupted.

"Not literally." Sora said laughing even more.

"I know, just wanted to show you how funny I am, funniest student here at Beacon." Yang said boastfully before helping Sora get his breakfast. They finally got to her table and both sat down, while team JNPR sat at their table next to them.

"If you say so uh…" Sora said, unsure of what to call her.

"Oh pft, sorry Sora, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yang Xiao Long, but you can just call me Yang. Team RWBY this is Sora. Sora this is Team RWBY." Yang announced as she gestured to her team. "This is snow princess-" Yang said as she pointed at the white haired girl who was eating an apple.

"It's Weiss Schnee, not snow princess. Nice to meet you Sora." Weiss said as she politely shook Sora's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Sora said as he shook her hand.

"This is kitty." Yang said as she pointed at the black haired girl busy reading a book.

"It's Blake Belladonna. Not kitty. It's a pleasure meeting you." Blake said as she only looked up from her book to shake his hand before returning to her book.

"Same to you." Sora said shaking her hand.

"The blonde kid at the next table is called vomit boy." Yang said as she pointed to Jaune.

"Actually, the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said as he introduced himself.

"I'm sure they do." Sora said with one eyebrow raised as he shook Jaune's hand.

"Not really." Yang whispered to Sora. "The girl next to Jaune is sugar rush." She said after pointing at Nora. Nora's eyes grew wide as she took a deep breath but had a hand stop her from speaking.

"You'll thank me later Sora. Her name is Nora Valkyrie and I'm Lie Ren, but everyone just calls me Ren. Nice to meet you." Ren said as he shook Sora's hand and Nora grabbed his hand and shook it extremely fast, making Sora see double for a moment.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Sora said holding his head.

"Over there is…wow…I don't have a name for you or Ren…I need to work on that." Yang said pointing at the cereal mascot.

"Hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Nice to meet you." Pyrrha said smiling as she shook Sora's hand.

"Same to you." Sora said returning her smile.

"Well that's everyone, I think. Hmmm…I feel like I'm missing someone-" Yang was interrupted by a grape being thrown at her face.

"Yang…" Ruby said a bit annoyed.

"Haha, I'm joking, Sora, meet my little sister Ruby Rose."Yang announced proudly.

Sora said. "It's great to meet you, and I'm glad to know you're all safe." Sora smiled as he held out his hand.

"We're happy you're safe too, and it's great meeting you too." Ruby said smiling as she shook his hand. Yang leaned over to Sora and whispered into his ear.

"She was up all night worried about you Sora." Yang said grinning. Ruby had heard Yang and spit out the milk she had just been drinking.

"YANG! All of us were worried about Sora." She shouted as she threw her now empty milk carton at Yang. Sora wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he decided to change the subject.

"Um…well now that I know all your names, I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life."

"Don't mention it." Yang said, acting as cool as she could.

"It was our duty as hunters and huntresses to save anyone in need." Blake said, looking up from her book smiling before hearing Yang snicker.

"You said duty." Yang snickered a bit.

"It was our pleasure." Weiss said, ignoring Yang's childishness.

"It was no trouble. Any other smart, courageous, dashing hunter would have done the same." Jaune said before standing up and flexing a bit.

"Too bad we didn't have someone like that helping us last night." Yang said under her breath.

"It was nothing really." Pyrrha said before she grabbed Jaune's shirt and pulling him back down to his chair.

"I'm sure you would have done the same." Ren said smiling slightly.

"You owe us Sora, I'm thinking…about one hundred thousand Lien each should cover it. We lost a lot of sleep last night. I'm not as energetic as I usually am." Nora said, but before she could babble anymore, Ren stopped her again.

"But that's a good thing." Ruby said, earning a few laughs from her friends and Sora. "Oh! Hey Sora, I have a question."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, last night before that Death Stalker could hit me, a bright light had surrounded me and when it exploded, the Death Stalker did too. Was that you who made that force field?" Ruby Asked as the whole table was silent, their mutual curiosity peaked.

"Yes, it's a magic called Reflega, it's saved me a bunch of times on my journeys." Sora said. Soon everyone began asking multiple questions. "Stop it!" Sora shouted. "How about this, you all get to ask me ONE question each?" Sora asked reasonably. Everyone murmured in agreement and waited for Weiss' question.

"Why did we find you in the middle of the Emerald forest in a spaceship?" Weiss asked.

"My friends Donald, Goofy and I were flying around in the Gummi ship, looking for something to do. We decided we should go on a vacation, before we could even start our vacation, a worm hole had torn our ship apart, I ended up here, but I still don't know where they are…" Sora answered looking down sadly.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know…" Weiss said, feeling truly sorry for Sora.

"It's fine…I'll find them no matter what." Sora said looking up, with determination in his eyes. "Blake's turn."

"Ok then, do you have a weapon?" She asked. "Otherwise you might be stuck in here the whole time."

"Well...I feel like I can trust you guys, so I'm sure it couldn't hurt to show you." Sora held out his hand and summoned the Oblivion Keyblade.

"It's...a key...?" Yang asked with a tilt of her head.

"It doesn't look like it would be effective against a Grimm." Weiss said while observed at his weapon from multiple angles.

"Well...it's not meant for fighting um...'Grimm'? Sora said with a slight sweat-drop.

"Then...what's it for?" Jaune asked.

"Well, the Keyblade is meant to destroy Heartless." Sora began to explain. "They're creatures that are born from the darkness in people's hearts. I've fought thousands of Heartless during my journeys, and the reason I keep finding them everywhere is because they're attracted to the Keyblade because it has the ability to lock and unlock the hearts of people."

"Wow..." Ruby said with a huge smile. "So that makes you a hero right? Saving worlds, slaying Heartless and being able to see different worlds."

"Yeah, it feels great but...sometimes it's a little stressful knowing that the fate of a world depends on me and my friends." Sora said with a small sigh before letting his Key Blade vanish again.

"Ok my turn!" Yang shouted. "Why were you about to get destroyed by Cardin?" She asked.

"Heh. I would have loved to see him try, but I guess he started getting aggressive because I refused to fight him." He answered simply.

"I'm next!" Jaune said excitedly. "What's your semblance?"

"I uh…don't know…I've only heard about them today." He answered, feeling silly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll find it soon." Jaune said smiling in a reassuring way.

"My turn! My turn!" Nora shouted. "Wait, can I only ask one question? Can I ask-" Nora was cut off.

"That's your question, next." Sora said almost as quick as Nora before she could REALLY get hyper.

"Aw man…" Nora sigh disappointed.

"It's time for my question." Pyrrha chimed. "What do you think is your purpose?" Sora was taken aback. He smiled because this was the first question about his personal life.

"I think my purpose is to help people, I do everything in my power to brighten everyone's day, my friend's are the most important thing in my life, in fact…I probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my friends. In fact, I'd even go so far as to put my own life at risk for my friends and as of right now, you all are my friends and I'd do anything for you." Sora said as he saw everyone at the table smiling at his answer.

"I think I can speak for everyone here, and say that we would do anything for you too Sora." Pyrrha said, followed by everyone agreeing.

"Thank you everybody. It's Ren's turn now." Sora said, turning his attention to Ren.

"If you had the chance to change a mistake from your past, would you take it?" Ren asked. Sora looked down and thought about this for a moment, he had made thousands of mistakes he wish he could take back, or at least change to go in his favor. He looked back up, finished his last bite of toast and drank the rest of his orange juice. He had his answer.

"Never. The mistakes I've made in my past have made me who I am today, there was a chance where I could have done nothing and let my friend Riku fall into the darkness and I could have lived the rest of my life without my best friend. But I was too stubborn, I followed him and when I had been able to reach his heart, he changed back into my friend." Sora said smiling, remembering all he had been through, and it was worth it. Everyone was pleased with that answer and had taken put their trays away and sat back down.

"So anyways Sora, how are you feeling now?" Yang asked.

"I'm pretty close to feeling back to normal, it still hurts to move a little but I'll live." Sora said smiling. Before anyone could reply, Sora was called back down to the infirmary. "Sorry guys, I'll see ya around." He said as he walked back to the infirmary, everyone saying their goodbyes. Sora looked out of the corner of his eye and say Cardin mouthing 'You're dead meat kid.' This made Sora chuckle lightly as he continued walking.

"I don't like that new kid." Dove said to his team.

"Yeah, he was too calm when Cardin was about to beat him down." Russel said afterwards.

"Hey Cardin, what are we going to do about him?" Sky asked his leader who was busy bending metal utensils in anger.

"Heh…we won't have to worry about him for much longer…" Cardin said with a wicked grin as he bent a metal spoon into a pretzel. Soon breakfast ended and everyone was going to their dorms to relax for a while until they enjoy the rest of their day. Cardin and his team got up and began walking towards the infirmary, wickedly laughing to themselves. But before they were in the hallways, Blake's ears twitched.

"What's up kitty?" Yang asked, noticing her friend had heard something that caught her attention.

"We need to keep an eye on Sora. Cardin's looking for a fight." Blake explained before she continued reading her book, a bit uneasy though.

"Why must he be so childish?" Weiss asked after brushing her teeth.

"It's like a second nature for him I guess." Ruby said while eating a chocolate chip cookie. Before anyone could say anything else, they felt gravity become slightly heavier, a chill, a massive heat wave, and finally their hair started to stand up a bit. "Anyone else just feel that?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, something crazy is going on out there. Let's check it out." Yang said, looking forward to some excitement.

**Chapter four is FINALLY done, this was bigger chapter than usual. I'll try my best to update earlier next time, but I can't make any promises.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners. Chapter 5 is finally done, it's a pretty big chapter too. I'm just so into this story and I just can't stop putting all my ideas into it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter Five**

Sora had finished his breakfast, said his goodbyes to teams RWBY and JNPR, and was walking back to the infirmary. He was about to enter the room but heard a girl shouting in pain.

"Please stop." She said. Sora walked back towards the cafeteria and saw a girl with brown hair and...rabbit ears? Sora tilted his head to the side a bit then noticed Cardin and his team were the cause of the girl's distress.

"Hey!" Sora shouted at them. "Leave her alone!" Cardin and his team looked towards Sora and grinned wickedly.

"Ah, just the guy we wanted to see. We were going to teach you a lesson for humiliating us, but it just so happens that rabbit girl here was in our way. And of course, we couldn't let an oportunity to mess with her go to waste." Cardin explained. Sora was not amused, he began to walk to the five students.

"Last chance to let her go before things get rough." Sora threatened. It just made his blood boil at the sight of someone innocent being tortured.

"Why should you care about her? She's just a Faunus." Dove said as he the girl's ears once more, which earned a yelp from her.

"I don't care about what she's labeled as, what I DO about care is that she did nothing to you and you're bullying her." Sora said as he finally reached them.

"Heh, you want her? Here then." Cardin said as he shoved the girl to Sora, who managed to catch her before she fell.

"You ok?" Sora asked as he helped her stand up. She nodded and thanked Sora. "Good, let's get you away from these jerks." Sora smiled a bit and recieved a smile from her and began to walk in the opposite direction from team CRDL. He suddenly felt a hand forcibly turn him around.

"What is it now? I don't have time to mess around with you and your goons." Sora said, quite annoyed.

"Maybe you didn't hear us earlier, we're gonna teach you a lesson." Cardin said as he cracked his knuckles, Dove, Sky and Russel surrounded Sora and the girl.

"Hmm…this looks familiar, and if I remember correctly, last time things didn't work out for you." Sora said laughing a bit, not a single sign of worry on his face. He looked at the girl. "Hey, you should leave, I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire." She nodded and ran past Dove and Cardin.

"No one's here to protect you now." Dove said as they all attempted to dog pile on Sora. But before they could make contact, Sora high jumped above them all, and levitated, with a confident smile on his face.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you." Sora said before summoning his Keyblade. "Gravira!" Sora shouted out, suddenly team CRDL had been forcibly held down. But they managed to stand up, despite the extreme gravity.

"It's…gonna…take a lot more than…that to stop…us." Cardin grunted angrily.

"Blizzaga!" Sora cast as the ground below him, the floor had frozen and team Cardin slipped on the ice and were successfully completely held to the ground.

"Cardin, what's going on?!" Russel asked his leader.

"You're getting what you deserve, that's what's going on." Sora said as before casting Firaga, causing the ice to melt and turn into water. "I knew you were bullies the moment I saw you four, and it's time someone put you in your place. Thundaga!" Sora casted as the water below him soon became electrified and team CRDL began being electrocuted. Sora had cast Firaga again, causing the water to evaporate, filling the hallway with steam.

"You're gonna pay for that…" Cardin growled as he got back up, Gravira had worn off.

"I was afraid you would say that…" Sora said sighing as he cast Magnega. Team CRDL was lifted into the air and began hovering in a circle, all of them panicking now. Sora had descended towards them and crossed his arms. "Now, I'm not a bad guy, I'm really not. I just have a low tolerance for people like you. Now you have two choices, I let you go and you will apologize to EVERYONE, not just the people you bullied, but everyone who has witnessed you bully someone, and you never bully again. Or, I could leave you here for an hour and I could ask again, and again, and again, each time, making it much worse for you." Sora said, giving them something to think about for a moment. Cardin hated feeling weak to someone else but he now knew Sora was capable of doing. Cardin finally gave in.

"…Fine! I'll stop bullying and apologize to everyone." Cardin grumbled angrily.

"Good." Sora said with a smile as he let Magnega fade, causing them to fall to the ground. "And you can start with teams RWBY and JNPR." Sora said as he pointed towards the hallways all the dorms were located. Team CRDL struggled to get up and ran away from Sora as fast as they could, making Sora chuckle a bit. Team RWBY and JNPR had popped their heads out of their dorms and saw a pretty beaten up team CRDL running towards them and stopped and looked at them.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR, we're sorry for bullying and we will never do it again, please accept out apologies and we hope that we can become good friends." Team CRDL said exactly at the same time, almost robotically. Teams RWBY and JNPR's jaws had dropped to the floor, before anyone could respond, Cardin and his team had walked away and began apologizing to everyone they walked past in the hallways.

"What…how…when did…why the…" Jaune stammered, not able to form a proper sentence of confusion.

"I think we're dreaming…" Ruby said with wide eyes. A moment later, Jaune shouted from being pinched by Nora.

"Nope, we're awake." Nora said giggling. Everyone turned their attention to Sora who was whistling pretty happily after he put his Keyblade away and walked back to the infirmary.

"You don't think…Sora had anything to do with that, do you?" Pyrrha asked out loud.

"Come on, Sora? Against all of team CRDL? No way." Yang said laughing a bit.

"Crazier things have happened." Ren said as he leaned against the doorway.

"Let's go ask him ourselves." Weiss suggested, everyone agreed and walked to the infirmary, and saw Sora holding a bag of ice against his head.

"Whoa, maybe I was wrong." Yang said.

"About what?" Sora asked.

"Sora what happened out there? Are you ok?" Ruby asked, ignoring his question.

"Team CRDL just needed to know that not everyone will tolerate their bullying, they shouldn't be a problem now. And yeah I'm fine, I just have a headache, casting magic that fast will do that heh." Sora answered as he laughed a bit, only to stop and hold his head in pain. Before anyone could react, Prof. Ozpin had walked into the room with his scroll in his hands.

"Sora, I was looking at your charts and it seems that you have made a remarkable recovery, it's the fastest I've ever seen anyone heal." Prof. Ozpin said, quite impressed.

"So…I can leave the infirmary?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Prof. Ozpin answered simply.

"Awesome!" Sora shouted as he tossed away the ice bag and ran out of the infirmary and towards the exit.

"Wait Sora! Where are you going?!" Ruby asked as she, her team and team JNPR followed.

"I gotta find Donald and Goofy, plus I want to see if any of my equipment had survived the crash." Sora answered as he had reached the cliffs above the Emerald Forest.

"Sora watch where you're going!" Jaune shouted out as they all tried to catch up. Sora had jumped and fallen straight down the cliffs, causing everyone to gasp. They reached the cliffs and looked down to see Sora gliding towards the Gummi ship.

"I swear…that kid is crazy…I like him a lot more now heh." Yang said grinning a bit. Everyone had followed Sora and saw him climb inside the Gummi ship and come out moments later with a back pack.

"What's that?" Blake asked curiously.

"Just some stuff I never go on journeys without, a couple of potions, ethers, my headphones, my music player and a photo…" Sora said, his voice becoming lower and quieter near the end of his sentence.

"What's the photo?" Ren asked.

"It's a picture of my family…I never got to know them, this is the only thing I have of them…" Sora answered as he held up the photo. Everyone looked closely and examined the picture. It looked like a family portrait. The man in the photo was clearly Sora's father, his hair was spiked up like Sora's but his hair was golden blonde, he wore red short sleeved button up shirt, black shorts, and a necklace with a crown at the bottom and his eyes were a dark chocolate color. The mother had long silky brown hair that turned lighter near the tips. She was wearing a blue tank top and gray shorts and was holding a small sleeping toddler in her arms, which could be easily identified as Sora. Kneeling at the bottom of the photo were two more kids, clearly twins. The boy had spiky blonde hair and his dad's brown eyes and wore red shorts and a blue shirt. And the sister had her mother's brunette hair and her blue eyes, she wore blue shorts and a red shirt. They were basically their parents when they were their age.

"I don't remember what happened to them…I was really young, I asked everyone on Destiny Island if they had seen them…they all said no…I carry this photo with me because I want to find them, and I don't want to forget them…" Sora said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I hope you do find them…" Jaune said, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Sora…" Pyrrha quietly said.

"I believe you'll find them soon…" Ren said, attempting to reassure him.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Nora said, this time speechless.

"Wow…heavy…" Was all Yang could manage to say.

"That's…I…I'm sorry Sora…" Blake said, drooping her ears under her bow.

"I couldn't imagine the pain you must feel…" Weiss said looking down, thinking about her own family, they were here, but the way they treated her as a child, almost seemed like they weren't there. Ruby was silent, she silently walked towards Sora and hugged him tightly. This surprised everyone, even herself.

"Sora…" Ruby started. "I know what it's like to lose your family…it never gets easier, but friends can help keep your mind off of it…I lost my mother when I was a child…this cloak is the only thing I have from her, it used to be hers…and I wear it every day because it makes me feel safe… She had gone on a mission to take down a large group of Grimm...no big deal for her, and she said she would be back soon but...I never saw her again...I've asked everyone who knew her what happened but...they try to change the subject." Sora slowly moved his hand over his necklace and grasped it tightly.

"This necklace used to belong to my dad…I don't remember when I got it, but I've never taken it off. When I fight, I feel like he's protecting me...sometimes I think he's fighting along side me. This gives me strength, and it makes me fearless…" Sora said sighing softly as he slowly let go of his necklace. Ruby stopped hugging Sora and took a step back as Sora put the photo back into his bag. "Anyways…thanks for listening guys…I'm going to look for Donald and Goofy now, if I can't find them in about two hours, I'll come back to Beacon." Sora said as he turned around and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Sora wait…it's getting dark, maybe you should wait until tomorrow, and we can all help you then." Jaune offered.

"Thanks Jaune, but I'm sure they're looking for me, and I will find them…" Sora said, not turning around.

"Searching through the Emerald forest at night is a bad idea Sora." Weiss stated.

"Heh…I'm full of bad ideas…" Sora said with a chuckle as he kept walking.

"Wait!" Ruby blurted out. Sora stopped and turned around. "You're clearly not going to change your mind so…let us come with you so you don't get lost." Ruby suggested.

"…I don't think that's a good idea." Sora said. "If any of you got hurt because of me…I'd never forgive myself."

"Yeah, well Ruby's not only filled with chocolate chips and milk, but also bad ideas." Yang said crossing her arms.

"You'll need us Sora. Ruby's long distance sniper and incredible close combat skills, Weiss' knowledge of Dust and glyphs, my night vision and close combat and long distance skills, Yang's strength and quick thinking, Jaune's powerful aura and determination, Nora's… cheerful attitude, Pyrrha's intelligence and technique, and Ren's strategies." Blake explained. Sora sighed.

"You're all as stubborn as me…maybe even more." Sora said, finally giving in. "Just try to keep up." Sora said grinning as he used his quick run to go further into the forest. Everyone couldn't believe all these things they were learning about Sora almost every minute.

"Not sure if he's awesome or crazy…" Yang said out loud as everyone decided to spread out in multiple directions to cover more ground.

It had been hours since they all split up, eventually they met up at the cliffs above Emerald forest. Sora sat quietly on the edge staring off into space.

"Sora…you alright man?" Jaune asked sitting next to Sora.

"I don't know…I was hoping we'd find them…or at least a clue. I'm sorry for wasting all your time…" Sora apologized quietly.

"Don't worry about it Sora, it's spring break anyways." Yang said.

"That just makes me feel worse…I bet you all had plans that are now being put off…" Sora said, sulking a bit.

"Sora, our spring break can wait, we wouldn't be able to enjoy ourselves if we knew that you were feeling down." Weiss explained.

"I…I guess. I'm still sorry everyone." Sora apologized once again, only to receive a light punch from Yang.

"Come on Sora, stop saying sorry." Jaune said with a light chuckle.

"Let's get going guys, it's extremely late and I think it would be best if we got some sleep now." Ren said, rubbing his eyes with one hand, because he was carrying Nora with the other because she had fallen asleep not too long ago and was mumbling nonsense about sloths in her sleep.

"And I have a book that's not going to read itself." Blake said. Everyone but Sora began walking back to their dorms. Ruby turned around and saw Sora still looking over the cliffs. She stopped and walked to him again and sat next to him.

"Aren't you coming with us Sora?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe not, I'm used to sleeping under the stars, it's soothing outside and I get to sleep a lot faster. Besides, I'm sure there's no room for me in your dorms." Sora explained as he laid down on his back with his arms behind his head. Ruby sat there silently and closed her eyes, after a moment she realized he was right, she felt calm and relaxed at that moment until she felt a strong breeze and began shivering. "You alright?" Sora asked as he sat back up.

"Yeah, just not so used to it being so cold here at Beacon, especially when it's supposed to warm." Ruby said as she held onto her cloak tightly and put her hood on. "Aren't you cold?" She asked curiously.

"Nah, I'm used to various kinds of temperatures, I travel everywhere so I know what kind of weather I should be ready for." Sora said smiling, remembering his crazy adventures.

"Can you tell me about all your travels?" Ruby asked with eyes filled with wonder.

"Won't you get sick though from the cold?" Sora asked. Ruby shrugged with a smile.

"Maybe, but I really want to hear about them, it'll be like a bed time story." Ruby said, laughing a bit at the end before sniffling a bit. Sora smiled but sighed a bit before summoning his Keyblade and casting Fira, but leaving it in the tip of his weapon and stuck the handle into the ground.

"That should keep you warm." Sora said as they two scooted closer to the fire and took a deep breath before beginning his tale of adventure, suspense, and tragedy. He had told her about all of his previous journeys, the friends he made, the enemies he made, and the battles he had won or lost. Ruby was fascinated by his story and felt like she was a kid again and her dad was reading her a bedtime stories. The two laid down in the grass and stared at the night sky.

"Woah...so you're telling me, that you kind of killed yourself to restore your friend Kairi's heart?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

"Uh...sort of, and even became a Shadow Heartless." Sora said.

"How did you change back?" Ruby asked.

"Kairi had recognized me and she had hugged me, I guess that we had a bond so strong, that it diminished the darkness around me." Sora explained.

"Did the two of you date or something?" Ruby asked. Sora froze.

"...No...She apparently had a thing for my best friend Riku...They recently started dating and I got left behind...I've... never been in a relationship." Sora said trying not to have a breakdown.

"I...I'm sorry Sora...I can kind of relate to that..." Ruby said looking at the fire and yawned a bit before closing her eyes.

"Really? Someone like you has never been in a relationship?" Sora asked, not believing her. Ruby didn't respond with an answer, all that could be heard from her was soft snoring. Sora chuckled softly and stood up. It was morning, so he should get Ruby inside, her team must have been worried sick. He picked her up bridal style and gently rest her head on his shoulder. Sora watched the sunrise, he always enjoyed watching the sun rise in every new world he explored. He began to walk towards Beacon, he had seen which dorm was team RWBY's and snuck in quietly. He saw that three of the four beds were occupied, leaving the floating bed held up by ropes empty, Sora assumed it was Ruby's so he had slowly levitated upwards and put Ruby in her bed and tucked her in. 'Thank the Fairy God Mothers that I mastered every skill I have in all my drive forms.' Sora thought as he landed quietly and was about to walk out the door before he heard a voice.

"Pst, make sure you take care of her Sora, otherwise, I'll take care of you." Yang whispered to Sora before chuckling a bit. Sora felt like his face was burning before he walked out the door and decided to explore the hallways. He eventually past a large room with multiple training dummies, targets and climbing ropes and looked a lot like a stadium.

"Heh…looks like a good place to stay in shape and work on some new techniques." Sora said as he cracked his knuckles and summoned his Keyblade. It had been about an hour of training and Sora was drenched in sweat but grinning widely because he had come up with some powerful combinations. "Ok let's see if I got this down. "Magnega, Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga!" Sora cast multiple spells in order, the Firaga began swirling rapidly around the Magnega, then the Blizzaga had frozen around the Magnega, creating a large frozen sphere with fire rotating inside, creating a large amount of steam to come from it, then the Thundaga had destroyed the sphere, sending large shards of ice and creating a large heat wave to come from the center. Sora saw multiple shards coming towards him and quickly cast Stopga and sighed in relieve and everything stopped instantly. "I gotta work on how to make sure I don't get caught in the attack…I'll perfect it soon." Sora suddenly got a large headache and fell on to his knees.

'Are you sure about that? Not as long as I'm here.' A voice in Sora's head spoke.

"Leave me alone! I control you now. You have no power over me!" Sora shouted out loud.

'Oh really? Take a good look at yourself.' The voice spoke. Sora looked down at his hands and saw that darkness was spreading from his finger tips to his elbows, eventually his arms were fully covered in darkness. Sora's breathing became heavy.

"N-no…please leave me alone, I-I control my body, n-not you…" Sora softly said in fear.

'What's the matter? What happened to all your confidence you had a moment ago?' The voice mocked as the darkness grew more, covering Sora's torso.

"I…I…LIGHT!" Sora shouted as he was surrounded by light and his attire was replaced with his Valor form's clothes, and passed out before reverting to his normal clothes, and the darkness had vanished from Sora's body.

'You may have stopped me this time, but soon, you'll be consumed by the darkness Sora…' The voice spoke one last time.

**I think this is a good place to stop. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners. I'm back! Sorry to everyone for how long it took to update, but like I said before, school is very time consuming and I really haven't even touched my computer in forever. Anyways, I just felt so bad for making you all wait, so as a reward for your patience, I'll make this one of the biggest chapters yet, and I will edit a few old chapters here and there. I want to send a shout out to the guest who started their review with 'Honestly'. Gray Chocobo for your review. And now, for a reviewer who reviewed every. Single. Chapter. Keys Of Fate, thank you for telling me your thoughts at the end of every chapter, I hope you all like this chapter. And since there are new episodes of RWBY popping up, I'll try to keep them as updated as possible, but I'm not going to write all those episodes, just references to them. Let's get this started!**

**Chapter Six**

Blake, Weiss and Yang had woken up early, they wanted to get some training in so they wouldn't get beaten by another Death Stalker. They knew how late Ruby had slept, so they decided to leave her alone.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pumped for a good morning work out." Yang said stretching a bit as they all walked to the training room. Weiss simply rolled her eyes while finishing up her polishing of her weapon.

"I'm looking forward to increasing my defence, I will make sure I will not be bested by a Grimm again." Weiss said. The three had arrived to their destination and saw the door open sightly. They heard a familiar voice coming from inside.

"Is that...Sora?" Blake asked as she looked inside to see it was indeed the young Keyblade Master, who was surrounded by shards of ice and scorch spots on the floor. He was on his knees and he looked like he was in pain.

"Leave me alone! I control you now. You have no power over me!" Sora shouted out loud.

"Who is he talking to?" Weiss asked quietly. Sora looked down at his hands and saw that darkness was spreading from his finger tips to his elbows, eventually his arms were fully covered in darkness and grew closer to his heart. Sora's breathing became heavy. The three girls gasped.

"We have to get in and help him." Yang said to her teammates.

"N-no...please leave me alone, I-I control my body n-not you..." Sora softly said in fear. His legs, arms and torso soon became covered in darkness. "I...I...LIGHT!" He shouted as light exploded from Sora. Yang, Blake and Weiss covered their eyes, when the light died down they saw Sora's clothes were now red and black. It only lasted a brief moment before Sora passed out and fell to the ground.

"Sora!" The three students shouted as they ran towards the boy. Yang had reached him first and laid him on his back and lifted his head slightly. "Sora, what's the matter?" Yang asked, hoping to recieve an answer. Sora awoke a few moments later to see his new friends with worried expressions.

"Oh no...D-did I hurt anyone...?" Sora asked, extremely afraid.

"No, we just walked in and saw that you were being covered in darkness and then you exploded with light and were passed out on the ground." Blake explained. Sora sighed with relief and looked away.

"That was TOO close..." Sora said to himself.

"Mind explaining what that was all about?" Yang asked. Sora hesitated for a moment but sighed in defeat.

"Ok...I'll tell you the truth, but I think I should tell you everything I told Ruby." He said as he sat up right and explained his life story. He told them about all his journeys, all the friends he made along the way, he explained everything he told them everything he had told Ruby, finally he had arrived to explaining his drive forms. "My drive forms are...an upgrade i guess, but not only do they increase my power, they increase different aspects of myself.

When I'm in Valor form, I'm strong enough to take on an army of heartless single handedly but when I'm in that form, I can't use any of my magic and...my personality changes, I become bolder, more cocky, I go into dangerous situations without thinking.

When I'm in Wisdom form, I'm faster than a bullet train and my magic is my strongest weapon, but I'd be doomed in close combat. I think much more logically, I calculate every little thing, but...I act superior to everyone, I believe that I've already won the battle because of my increased intelligence.

When I'm in Master form, I'm basically a combination of Valor and Wisdom, my strength and magic are increased to unimaginable potential. I'm arrogant and act better than the rest, but it's even worse at this point.

When I'm in Final form, it's...different than any other form, I'm a one man army, my power is God like, when I fight, it's just a blur because of how strong and fast I am. This is my favorite form because I don't act like I'm better than everyone else and I don't dive into battle head first. Instead, I put others before myself, I focus on protecting the innocent, I'm pure.

When I'm in Anti-form...well...I can barely remember...I feel powerful, maybe almost as powerful as my Final form. I'm skilled in only close combat, in fact, I don't even use a Keyblade, but my attacks are...all over the place, I just do whatever it takes to win. And when I'm in that form, I...I'm evil to put it simply, I guess the only reason why I fight the heartless in that form is because I think that in the end, there is only one...and I want to be that one. When I finally revert back to myself, I see the horrified expressions on my friends faces and it just leaves me wondering...'Did I hurt anyone? Did I say anything? What did I do...?' But, they never tell me when I ask. Anti form seems like it has a mind of its own, the only way I've been able to hold it back is by using a drive form before it takes over..."

"Then that's the answer, just go into a different Drive form before it happens." Yang said as if it was as simple as 1+1.

"Yang...It's not that simple as that, Anti-form is stronger than that, it gets harder to fight back. I know I won't be able to hold it back for much longer." Sora said as if he were about to cry. "I don't want to hurt anyone..."

"Well have you tried to ask Merlin to help you?" Blake asked.

"I tried to find him, but it seems like every magical being I know has just...vanished into thin air." Sora answered. "Please...don't tell Ruby, Anti-form in the only thing I didn't tell her about...I don't want her to be afraid of me."

"Sora, we have to tell her, if we don't tell her, she's going to be hurt." Weiss said.

"Not as hurt if she is there when I lose control..." Sora said as he got up. "I'm begging you all...keep it a secret." Sora walked past the three and left the training room.

"Well...should we...? After all, we are a team, and we should't keep any secrets." Blake said softly.

"Sora trusted us enough to tell us about his problem, it doesn't seem right to betray his trust." Weiss said, raising a good point.

"Then...we don't tell her, I don't like keeping secrets from Ruby, but I also don't like hurting a friend." Yang stated, confirming what side she was on.

"Ok then, we don't say a thing." Blake said as she confirmed that she was going to keep the secret.

"That settles it, let's get training, then we'll wake up Ruby." Yang said as she got her Ember Celicas ready.

**With Sora**

'I hate this. I hate lying to Ruby. I hate not knowing where Donald and Goofy are. I hate Anti-form. I hate...myself.' Sora gasped because of what he had just said, he had never thought such negative thoughts before, he knew he was only saying them because of his Anti-form. "I need to clear my head." Sora said out loud as he ran outside of Beacon. He wasn't watching where he was going and ran into Jaune. The two fell to the ground with a thud. "Sorry Jaune...didn't see you there." Sora apologized.

"Don't worry about it Sora, whats the rush?" He asked as he got up and helped Sora up as well.

"I just need to clear my head, any ideas on where I should go or what I should do?" Sora asked.

"Hmm...maybe a walk through the streets through Vale City might help." Jaune suggested.

"Alright sounds good." Sora said trying to get away from the scene as soon as possible.

"Ok just wait a second." Jaune said as he pulled out his scroll and contacted his team and saw the three had answered.

"What's up Jaune?" Ren asked.

"Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"Did you have another accident because you saw a large swarm of Grimm?" Nora asked with a giggle.

"NORA! That was one time, ONE!" Jaune said, blushing furiously then finally calmed down. "No, Sora and I are going to walk around Vale City for a bit."

"Ok that's fine. Have fun." Ren said before turning his scroll off.

"Ok Jaune, be safe. Oh! And you too Sora. We'll be in our dorms for the rest of the day if you need us." Pyrrha said before turning her scroll off too.

"Be sure to buy yourself some diapers Jaune while you're there." Nora laughed as she turned off her scroll too.

"Sometimes...that girl just gets on my nerves." Jaune said as he hung his head down in shame.

"Let's go Jaune." Sora said.

"Ok, follow me to an airship." Jaune said as he ran towards the docking area with Sora close behind. They hopped aboard and arrived not too long afterwards. "Here it is, Vale City." Jaune said as he carefully got off the airship. His face was green and he was dry heaving in a trash can. "I hate flying...but it's the quickest way to travel I guess." Jaune sighed and walked with Sora again.

"This place is huge..." Sora said in awe.

"Trust me, there are bigger places." Jaune said with a chuckle.

"I believe you...Woah. Well, let's walk around a bit." Sora said as he got off the airship and walked around the city with Jaune. Sora heard gun shots coming from down an ally, he ran towards it without hesitation.

"Sora wait up!" Jaune shouted as he followed him. Sora was slammed against a dumpster and groaned loudly in pain. He looked at the force that caused this and saw a girl with curly orange hair, green eyes, a pink bow, an old fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls and a black and green collar with matching stockings.

"Apologies, I didn't detect anyone else here in this ally." She said as she quickly stood up and lifted him up.

"Woah! Uh, don't worry about it, what's the rush anyways?" Sora asked, surprised at how easily she had lifted him.

"I think she went this way!" A voice from the ally shouted.

"No time to explain, I need to hide." She said as she ran behind the dumpster she knocked Sora into. Two men wearing armor and blasters had ran up to Sora.

"Did you see a girl run by here?" One asked.

"Curly orange hair? Pink bow? Overalls?" Sora asked.

"Yes!" They both shouted.

"Sorry, haven't seen her, but I'll let you know if I do." Sora said with a shrug. The two soldiers groaned and ran past Sora and Jaune. Sora waited a few seconds until the footsteps were gone. "Ok, the coast is clear." Sora said, then the girl slowly walked out from behind the dumpster and nearly crushed Sora in a hug.

"Thank you! I will forever be in you're debt." She said as she continued to hug Sora until he turned blue in the face.

"Hey...What are friends...for?" Sora choked out. The girl gasped and dropped Sora, who then began gasping for air.

"You called me friend. Did you really mean it?" She asked.

"Uh...Yeah? Why not? I always look forward to making new frien-" Sora was cut off by another death hug.

"Thank you friend. My name is Penny." She said with a smile on her face.

"Nice to...meet you...Pen-ny." Sora said praying that she would let go soon. Penny dropped him again as she heard more footsteps from multiple directions.

"We're surrounded." Jaune and Penny said as they began to worry.

"Hold on guys." Sora said as he grabbed Penny's and Jaune's arms and jumped high towards a wall and jumped again, landing them safely on the roof of a building. "Get down." He said as he ducked down just low enough to not be spotted, Jaune and Penny followed as well.

"This is insane, where could she be?" A soldier asked.

"Who knows? Aw man, we're going to get fired during our first week." Another soldier groaned as they left the ally once more.

"Good thing that's over." Jaune said with a sigh of relief. Sora looked over at Penny and saw she was going in for another hug, this made his eyes wide. He jumped back quickly.

"Uh hey Penny, I like being your friend, but I kinda like breathing more. Your hugs are alittle...deadly." Sora said to his new friend.

"Understood." Penny said as she slowly walked towards Sora. He was nervous but didn't want to hurt her feeings. She hugged him. What surprised him was that he wasn't suffocating. It was a normal hug, he smiled and returned the hug. She let him go and took a step back. "Was that better?" She asked.

"Yeah just remember to do that when you hug someone." Sora said chuckling abit.

"Thank you Sora. I must be going, I do not wish to endanger you any further." Penny said as she ran in the opposite direction.

"Penny wait!" Sora called out to her but was not loud enough for her to hear, leaving him and Jaune to see her jump roof to roof until they could no longer see her. Sora sighed as the two walked to a fire escape and climbed down to the ground. "Am I going to meet alot of...interesting characters like her?" He asked his blonde companion.

"You get used to it." Jaune said with a chuckle.

"Heh. Ok so what's next?" Sora asked as they continued to explore the city.

**With Ruby**

Ruby woke up with a tired yawn and stretched. "Where is everyone?" She asked herself as she jumped down from her bunk and went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She grabbed Crescent Rose, left the dorm and knocked on the dorm room of JNPR. Moments later Pyrrha opened the door with a smile.

"Morning Ruby. Sleep good?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, Sora and I were up all night at the cliffs just talking all night. Do you know where he is?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, Jaune is showing him around Vale City. They left about an hour ago." Pyrrha answered.

"Oh ok that's cool. What are all you guys gonna do today?" Ruby asked with a smile and a tilt of her head to the left.

"Well Nora, Ren and I just planned on taking it easy today. I might join your team in the training room in a little bit. I think Ren is going to study so he doesn't forget anything when we all start classes again. And you know how Nora is, she's going to be there to distract Ren with all her talking." Pyrrha said with a giggle at the end.

"Yeah haha. Anyways, I'll see you later. I'm going to get some breakfast then go to the training room." Ruby said as she bolted down the hall. She ran past team CRDL and saw that they were STILL going around and telling everyone that they were sorry for bullying them. Ruby arrived in the cafeteria and got a light breakfast. After eating she felt great, so she decided to run full speed to the training room and arrived to the door and heard her sister talking.

"I still think it's pretty crazy that Sora has that...monster inside. Just think, at any moment he could lose control and tear us to shreds." Yang said as she blasted a dummy into dust.

"Keep your voice down. We don't want anyone hearing about Sora and his Anti-form. We promised not to tell anyone, especially Ruby." Blake said as she jumped nimbly over a dummy and tore them to pieces.

"I agree with Yang though. It's quite terrorfying to know that he has such power that he can't even control." Weiss said as she froze a dummy and shot lightning at it, blasting it to pieces. Ruby silently gasped.

'Sora...? No...I-I don't believe that. Sora wouldn't hurt anyone...but, what's an Anti-form?' Ruby thought to herself. She decided to confront Sora about it later, because she knew she wouldn't get any information from her team. She walked in and pretended that she had not heard anything. "Morning team RWBY!" She greeted, startling her team.

"Oh uh, morning Rubes, you didn't hear anything did you?" Yang asked a bit worried.

"Hear what? I could barely hear myself think because of all your grunts." Ruby said laughing a bit, hoping they would believe her.

"Hey, watch it sis. I won't be afraid to kick your butt into next week." Yang joked with a laugh at the end. "We were just finishing up here. We're going back to our room and just chillax for the rest of the day. Then maybe we'll find Sora and see if he will show us how strong a 'Keyblade master' really is." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Jaune is showing Sora around Vale City." Ruby said. As if on cue, Sora walked in.

"I'm back guys. I gotta say: Vale City is pretty awesome." Sora said with a chuckle at the end. Ruby knew she couldn't ask Sora about his 'Anti-form' here, so she would have to wait. "I heard Yang say something about wanting to see what a Keyblade master can do." He said.

"Yeah, bring it kid." Yang said as she taunted Sora with a 'come at me' hand gesture. Sora thought for a moment and grinned.

"Let's do this, but...I want to fight all of team RWBY." Sora said confidently. Yang started laughing but stopped when she saw that Sora wasn't laughing. "Oh, you're serious. Fine, four against one it is." Ruby's eyes widened.

"Yang are you crazy, we can't do that to Sora." Ruby said.

"Ruby, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Sora said with a smile. Ruby hesitated but agreed. "And don't hold back." Sora said as he ran to one side of the training room and team RWBY went to the other. Team JNPR walked in and had confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked.

"I'll be sparring with team RWBY." Sora said simply.

"Are you crazy?!" Nora shouted.

"That's what I'm saying!" Ruby shouted back.

"I'll be fine, now let's get this thing started." Sora said, a tad impatient. Team JNPR took their seats in the bleachers. "I'll let you all have the first move."

"Big mistake." Yang said with a grin as she jumped forward and punched Sora in the chest and sent him flying towards a wall. Blake threw her Gambol Shroud in its pistol form at Sora and wrapped Sora in the ribbon and yanked him back towards Weiss, who had made an ice pillar in Sora's path. Sora was slammed into the pillar and large chunks broke off and land on top of him. He got up and was shaking a bit. Ruby knew he told her not to hold back, so she just imagined he was a normal thug and launched herself at Sora and spun until she hit Sora with the flat end of the scythe, which made Sora crash against a wall.

"Why aren't you fighting back Sora?!" Jaune asked, worried he might get too hurt. Sora simply stood up and smirked.

"I have all I need." Sora said to himself as he charged towards Yang. She reeled her fist back and attempted to punch Sora. She missed because at the very last moment, he slide tackled her. Her momentum from her punch made her vulnerable, so she was swept off her feet easily, Sora seized this moment and kicked her as hard as he could straight up. Yang was sent high into the air and Sora used the momentum from his kick to stand himself up. He heard the sound of the air being sliced by an object, he side stepped and saw Blake's Gamboul Shroud fly past his face. Sora grabbed the ribbon and yanked as hard as he could towards himself. Blake wasn't expecting this, so she was taken by surprised and pulled towards Yang. The two collided and hit the ground with a thud. Weiss was shocked to see her team mates being so easily taken down.

Sora ran towards Weiss with a confident grin on his face, Weiss quickly created a blue glyph infront of herself. Sora had become trapped like a fly in a spider web, Weiss smirked, rotated the glyph so it faced upward and shot Sora from the glyph high towards the ceiling. Ruby jumped toward Sora and fired a few bullets behind her to boost herself even faster towards him. Sora saw this coming and summoned his Keyblade to block the attack, there was a loud clanging sound as the two shifted in the air so Ruby was above Sora and used all her strength to push Sora to the ground.

He landed perfectly on his feet and saw Yang fire multiple shots at Sora with her Ember Celicas, Blake was firing at Sora with her Gambol shroud and Weiss had somehow frozen the ground below Sora without him noticing and Ruby was coming from above. Sora knew he had to time this right if he wanted it to work. He endured the damage from every direction until the all got in range. They all advanced and were about to strike.

Time slowed down around Sora. 'Yang is strong, but during an attack with all her might put into it, she's defenseless. Blake is fast, I really can't think of any way to counter speed, other than with speed. Weiss calculates everything around her, but that doesn't mean she can't be surprised. And Ruby is both fast and strong...I'll have to counter that, and I think I know how.'

"He's done for..." Jaune said out loud.

"I can't look." Pyrrha said as she closed her eyes.

"It was nice knowing him." Ren said.

"He's toast...with jelly. Mmm toast." Nora said now wanting toast.

"Lets go!" Sora shouted as his power exploded, scattering team RWBY. They quickly recovered and stared in awe as they saw Sora wearing yellow and black clothing. Even more impressive was that he had two Keyblades and one was even being held telekinetically. Sora hoped his plan would work, team RWBY snapped back to reality but were exhausted.

"Ok team, we have to be smart about this. He's clearly got a plan for everything we do. So what we have to do is the exact opposite of what he thinks we'll do." Ruby whispered to her team.

"Got it leader." Yang said with a smile. Blake ran towards Sora and striked down with her Gambol Shroud in its katana form. Sora got ready to block an attack that never came, instead Blake vanished into thin air, Sora looked around and saw three Blakes behind him.

"That's new." Sora said but was soon struck to the ground by two of the Blakes. He quickly jumped back on his feet but his hands were wrapped by both Blakes and held his arms apart. Sora looked worried as the third Blake began to rush towards Sora. "Please work...Please work..." Sora said to himself and pulled both Blakes towards himself with all his strength. The two Blakes were yanked forward and faded into nothing as they collided. This gave Sora just enough time to jump above Blake just as she was about to slash through him. However, just as Sora felt that he was saved from danger, a glyph appeared in front of him and pulled him closer and launched him far across the battle field and crashed into a wall.

"I was not expecting that...Let's see if you expect this!" Sora said as he cast Thundaga at Blake and his her Gambol Shroud, causing her to scream out in pain and collapse.

"Blake!" Yang called out. "You're gonna pay for that Sora." Yang slammed her fists together and a blinding light erupted in the room. Sora covered his eyes but managed to see the source of the light coming closer and he felt like he was in a furnace. He turned around and ran towards the wall and ran a few feet up and jumped above Yang and heard a crashing sound because of her powerful punch missing Sora. Then within a few moments, the whole room was filled with dust and Sora couldn't see a thing. He felt as if he was playing a game of cat and mouse, and something told him that he was the mouse.

Silence. Moments later Sora heard four different clicking sounds. Sounds that could easily be identified as coming from weapons reloading. Gun shots were heard coming from every direction. Sora ducked and prayed that he survived. Sora closed his eyes but opened them when he heard a familiar sound below him. He sighed in annoyance when he saw it was yet another glyph from Weiss. He was launched straight up above the cloud of dust and debris and saw each member of team RWBY.

Their leader ran in a circle below Sora, this created a large twister which kept Sora airborne. Weiss jumped towards Sora and set her Myrtenaster to Fire dust and shot towards Sora. Before she could reach him, Sora had jumped in mid air, Weiss ended up getting sucked up in the twister and got thrown out and landed flat on her back next to Blake, who took aim at Sora but saw that he had thrown the Oath Keeper at Blake and knocked her down, causing her Gambol Shroud to slide away from her. Sora was about to bring his Keyblade back telekinetically but Yang saw this coming and ran towards his Keyblade.

"Oh no you don't." Yang said as she grabbed the Keyblade and let it carry her back to Sora. She reeled her free hand back and punched the wide eyed Sora. He crashed into the ceiling and began falling to the ground until Ruby jumped towards Sora and slammed the flat part of Crescent Rose and caused him to painfully collide with the ground and roll a few feet before stumbling to get up. Yang examined the Keyblade in her hand and grinned as she charged at Sora. He saw Yang was about to slash at him, he smirked and simply stood there. Yang had finally reached him and attempted to slash at him upward, but before she could actually make contact, the Keyblade vanished from her hands and left her wide open. The Oath Keeper returned to Sora, and he slashed at Yang with both Keyblades and made her painfully roll to where Weiss and Blake were.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Ruby said with a small smile.

"I guess so." Sora said as he reverted back to normal. "Just as my form wore off."

Ruby began firing at Sora, who managed to reflect each bullet that came his way as he charged at Ruby, not wanting the battle to go on any longer. Ruby heard her weapon clicking but not firing, indicating that she was out of ammunition. So she charged at Sora, full force, their weapons clashed with a large booming sound, the force was so powerful that it sent them back towards opposite sides of the training room.

Everyone was speechless. The dust cleared and revealed that the two had broken holes in the walls. Sora tried to get up but heard a cracking sound in his arm, so he decided to stay down. Ruby tried to get up too, but collapsed because her leg was badly injured. Blake slowly stood up to help Yang and Weiss get up as well. Yang went to help Ruby get up, and Blake went to help Sora up. They all sat in the bleachers with a speechless team JNPR.

"Nice work team RWBY, I'm surprised how long we lasted against a 'Keyblade Master'." Yang said with a laugh.

"We clearly need more training." Weiss said with a sigh at the end.

"Come on, don't be so hard on yourself, you four certainly put up a fight. I'll be honest, I didn't know if I could even last another minute." Sora said with a smile. Weiss smiled slightly back and saw how hurt they all were.

"I suppose we should all go to the infirmary." Weiss said.

"Well...we don't have to." Sora said with a smile as he faced team RWBY. "Curaga". A green light washed over the five of them, all of their injuries were healed and their clothes were repaired.

"Woah, that's incredible!" Yang shouted as she examined herself to see she was feeling 110% healed.

"It's...nothing." Sora said with a slight headache and held his head.

"What's wrong Sora?" Ruby asked and tried to see what was wrong.

"Heh, it's nothing. That spell just takes alot out of me." Sora explained as he heard clapping and saw Prof. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch standing at the door.

"Very impressive." Glynda said.

"Indeed, I've never seen anyone so young adapt to a new battle strategy that fast." Prof. Ozpin said.

"Uh, thanks." Sora said. Prof. Ozpin and Glynda left the room after typing something on their scrolls. "Well that happened...anyways lets go, I'm starving." Sora said laughing at the end.

"Lucky for us, it's dinner time!" Nora shouted. The group of friends left the room laughing and talking, blissfully unaware that someone else had been watching their battle. A little spider bot crawled into a small hole behind the bleachers, sending live video feed to a secret ware house.

"Fascinating...looks like Red has made a new friend, and by the looks of it...He's a force to be reckoned with...He will make a marvelous addition to my army." Roman Torchwick said while smoking his cigar, and behind him was a large group of heartless that came in all new shapes and sizes. A single heartless approached the monitor Roman was watching and saw Sora.

"Key...B-blade..." The heartless said in a raspy voice.

**That is a wrap! I hope you all like this chapter, I'm very tired, it is hours past the time I usually sleep, so if I've messed up any where, please forgive me. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners. This chapter won't be as long as the last one because I want to update new chapters as soon as possible, but I won't be able to if I spend a week on a single chapter. I'll make big ones every now and then, but normal sized chapters are more convenient. If any of you were confused when Sora got crushed like a bug in the beginning of his battle with team RWBY,it's because in almost every game I've ever played, I let the other person have the first strike so I can find their flaws and turn the battle around, like Sora did. Anyways, let's get this started!**

**Chapter Seven**

"This place is amazing, every bite I took was just an explosion of flavor." Sora said drooling about the meal he just had.

"Really? I've had better." Yang said as the whole group went back to their dorms. Sora stopped at the entrance and recieved multiple confused stares.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Weiss asked.

"No, I was going to sleep outside again, it's really comfortable. Plus it didn't look like there was any extra room for me." Sora said as he walked in the opposite direction. "Good night everyone."

"Good night Sora." Both team RWBY and JNPR said as they walked into their dorms and closed the door. Sora walked to the cliffs, sat down, got comfortable and stared at the stars.

"I'll find you all..." Sora said quietly as he pulled out his old family photo, held it with both hands and sighed before he put it away and pulled out his music player and put on his headphones.

**With team RWBY**

"You think it's safe for him to be out there all by himself?" Ruby asked as she changed into her pajamas and jumped into bed.

"I'm sure he's fine, he mopped the floor with all of us, if a few Grimm pop up, they're in for a world of hurt." Yang said as she finished combing her hair.

"I hate to admit it, but Sora's strength is quite impressive." Weiss said before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"He might be strong enough to fight Adam without breaking a sweat..." Blake mumbled quietly to herself.

"I know but...I still can't help but worry." Ruby said with a small yawn at the end.

"If you're so worried, why don't you go check up on him?" Yang suggested. Ruby saw this as an opportunity to ask Sora about his Anti-form.

"Uh...yeah sure." Ruby said as she jumped down from her bunk and ran to grab her cloak and rushed to the door.

"You're going out like that?" Weiss asked, referring to Ruby being in only her pajamas.

"I'll only be gone for a minute." Ruby said as she ran out the door and down to the cliffs.

"Sometimes...I wonder how it's even possible that she became our leader." Weiss said with a sigh as she turned off the lights and went to bed.

Ruby saw Sora laying down on the ground and walked up to him and sat down next to him and nudged him softly.

"Hey Ruby." Sora said without even opening his eyes and removed his head phones.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ruby asked.

"Heh, you're the only girl I know who smells like strawberries." Sora said as he sat up. "Did you need something?"

"I just came to check on you." Ruby said, only telling half of the truth.

"That's sweet, thanks for caring." Sora said with a smile.

"And...I wanted to ask you something." Ruby started.

"No I can't comb my hair down, it just spikes up again." Sora said laughing a bit. Ruby giggled but became serious.

"Not that...I wanted to talk to you about...Anti-form." Ruby said turning her head away.

"What...? Who...who told you about that?" Sora asked, knowing that if was only a matter of time before she would have found out.

"I heard my team talking about it this morning, is it true that you could lose control and tear us to shreds...?" Ruby asked, her heart pounding now.

"Well...Yes and no...I could lose control, but it would be Anti-form tearing someone to shreds...Please don't be afraid of me, I'm doing my best to control it." Sora said as he gently put a hand on her shoulder and felt Ruby tense up, which broke his heart before he took his hand off her. "You're afraid...I understand, I would be too."

"No I...I'm not afraid...I'm just shocked that someone as amazing as you could hide such a dark secret..." Ruby said looking at Sora.

"Well...you know what they say 'The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.'" Sora quoted with a sigh.

"But...if you get too from the light, you won't be able to see who you truly are." Ruby countered with a small smile.

"True, true. I just wish life could be easier, like a fairy tale. Too bad they're not real and life gets worse." Sora said, once again knowing that it was his Anti-form messing with his head. He was about to rephrase that but was interrupted by Ruby.

"Well...that's why we're here. To make things better." Ruby said, smiling because it was the same thing she said to Blake. Sora smiled and his mood greatly improved.

"We?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, 'we' as in the hunters and huntresses." Ruby said. "But, you make things better too." Ruby finished with a small blush on her face, she faced forward trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh...really? What do you mean? You mean because I'm not the Keyblade Master?" Sora asked, knowing that that's not what she meant.

"N-not exactly...I mean that you certainly made everyone's lives better, it's like you weren't even trying. No one is bullied anymore, Cardin and his team have changed and now are making friends with some kids they bullied. Team JNPR is happy to have met someone as nice and energetic as you. Weiss isn't so uptight, she's slowly learning to take it easy. Blake is coming out of her shell, she isn't ALWAYS reading now, she spends more time with all of us. Yang is...well she's still Yang, but you certainly brighten her day, she's excited to know someone as strong as you who isn't trying to kill us." Ruby explained. Sora thought for a moment, absorbing the information he was just told, it made him happy.

"What about you?" Sora asked and looked at Ruby.

"I..." Ruby started, she took a deep breath and arranged the right words in her head before speaking. "I'm happy I met you. No, happy isn't the right word, it's not strong enough. Sora...we met not that long ago, but I feel like we've become best friends. It's funny, I barely know you, but I feel a strong connection between us. It's like we were meant to become friends, it's like..." Ruby struggled to find the best way to finish her sentence.

"Fate." Sora finished her sentence. "Ruby, I know exactly what you mean. I felt the exact same way, not the moment we became friends, I felt that wat the second I opened my eyes after crashing her and seeing you. I knew that we would become friends. I've made friends literally all over the universe, but I think you're the only person I'd want to die for, if it meant saving you...and I'm not trying to sound like a jerk, because I would give my life for anyone, even someone I just met. The thing is...I feel like I would die happy if I knew it was you I had just saved." Sora said, not wanting to make eye contact now because he was a bit embarassed about what he just said.

Ruby was speechless. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, she wanted to say something but was cut off by Sora. "Hey, get some sleep Ruby. I don't want to keep you up all night again, I'm sure your team is worried about you. I'll see you in the morning." Sora said with a smile as he turned and looked at Ruby with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I...ok Sora, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, sweet dreams." Ruby said, but just before she left, she hugged Sora quickly, catching him off guard before running back to her dorm.

"Heh...You too Ruby." Sora said as he laid back down on the ground and listened to his music once again.

Ruby quietly snuck into her dorm. She put her cloak back to where she usually put it and climbed into bed.

"I'll only be gone for a minute huh?" Yang said trying not to laugh.

"Oh uh...Yang, you're awake? Um...I lost track of time." Ruby said.

"Clearly, just be sure you know what you're getting yourself into Ruby. You know that Sora won't always be here right? He does have a home and I'm sure it's just killing him to want to go back. I trust you'll make the smart decision." Yang said before rolling over so she faced away from Ruby and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Ruby felt like an idiot for not realizing that sooner, of course he wanted to go home. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted to tell him that, but she knew that would be selfish. Ruby wanted to cry, she knew that the moment he found his friends, they would fix their ship and leave just as quickly as they arrived.

"Sora..." Ruby whispered to herself. She soon began to feel better and softly giggled a bit. Just saying his name made her happy. 'If he's going to leave eventually, I want him to have something to remember us by...and who knows, maybe he'll visit...' Ruby thought before falling asleep.

**Secret Warehouse**

Roman Torchwick was watching the monitor once again. "Looks like Red and this 'Keyblade Master' have a blooming romance...I can use this to my advantage. Go now my pets!" Roman Torchwick commanded, recieving a large series of roars from cages. He pressed a button on his monitor and four cages were released. Yellow eyes shined through the darkness of the ware house. One heartless was a combination of a Beowolf (the ones in Ruby's trailer) and a Neoshadow heartless, emerged from a cage. The ears were extended like the Neowshadow's and had the heartless symbol on the center of its forehead. It was thinner but was clearly still deadly, and was giving off a dark mist, this heartless was known as the Neowolf. The second heartless was a combination of a Nevermore and a Hook Bat heartless. It was smaller than a Nevermore but still pretty menacing, its wings were the same but had spikes all over it and were metallic but still was able to fly. The tail was in the shape of a hook like the Hook bat's, and it still had the mask of a Grimm. Inside its beak were sharp fangs and the heartless symbol was located on its chest, this heartless was known as the Neverbat. The third heartless did not look familar at all. It resembled a serpent dragon, the fire it breathed was a dark purple, but this was clearly no normal fire. It's wings were enormous and made of the same material the Grimm masks were made of, but was still able to fly. Its tail was made out of dark ice, and its heartless symbol was on its spine, this heartless was known as the as the Silver Serpent. And the final heartless looked like a large pile of goo. It looked at the Roman and began shapeshifting into him and perfectly looked like him but was the same skin tone as a normal heartless, this heartless was known as the Rrirom. And its heartless symbol looked like it was on its head. They all roared and sunk into the ground and left the ware house and headed towards Beacon.

**Back at Beacon**

Sora had taken a deep breath of the fresh outdoor air and smiled. "I should probably get some sleep too." He said to himself as he turned of his music player and put it back in his bag of supplies, but just before he could go to sleep, the air got colder. "I don't like this..." He said as he stood up and scanned his surroundings. He saw nothing and just shrugged with a chuckle. "I must be imagining things." Suddenly there was a whistling sound coming from above. Sora looked up and saw metallic feathers raining down towards him, he just barely managed to avoid them with only a few slight tears in his clothes. He heard a howl and turned to see an odd looking heartless jump out of the ground and slash upward, sending Sora high into the air to see a giant bird looking creature hook onto him and slam him onto the ground. "What...what are these things?" Sora asked then he saw the heartless symbol and gasped. "No...not here! Not now!" Sora looked down at his shadow and saw it moving towards himself and a mirror version Heartless that looked like Sora jumped out and attacked with a Keyblade, he blocked just in time then spun to let the Heartless' 'Keyblade' hit the ground and struck down but was hit hard by the Silver Serpent's tail. "I've never had so much trouble fighting Heartless before...even on my own I could take care of myself." Sora panted as he blocked another powerful attack from the Neowolf.

'Give up already...' A voice in Sora's head spoke.

"Never!" Sora shouted as he side stepped an attack from the Rrirom heartless and slammed the handle of his Keyblade into its back, knocking it to the ground. The Neverbat tried to hook Sora again but had it's tail grabbed and spun until it hit the Neowolf. Sora had forgotten about the Silver Serpent and was constricted by its long tail and felt like his energy was being drained. He couldn't move at all no matter how much he struggled. The Silver Serpent began flying back to Roman's warehouse. "No...I have to get out of this somehow..." Sora said as he struggled more until he got one hand free, but instead of summoning his Keyblade, he removed his Kingdom necklace and threw it on the cliff. "Please...save me Ruby..." Sora whispered as he blacked out.

**I think this is a good time for a cliff hanger, honestly I'm just so excited about what's going to happen in the next chapter. The two fanfiction writers Keys of Fate and Warrior of Six Blades have been helping me come up with ideas to make it an amazing chapter. I know I said I would only give out one shout out to each person, but these great people deserve alot of recognition for their contribution. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners. A quick warning, this chapter will have multiple cliffhangers. I hope you all like this chapter because I was not the only fanfiction writer who worked on this, Warrior of Six Blades helped to create a large part of this WHOLE STORY. Anyways, let's get this started!**

**Chapter Eight**

Ruby rubbed her eyes as she woke up, she looked around and saw her team had woken up at the same time. "Morning team." She said with a smile as she hopped out of bed. Yang groaned as she forced herself out of bed. Weiss said her good mornings to everyone and began brushing her hair, which was her daily routine. Blake stretched and yawned and stood up.

"I had the weirdest dream last night, I thought I heard Sora fighting something." Ruby said as she went to brush her teeth. Everyone else was silent.

"So did I." Yang said with a confused look.

"Me too." Weiss said.

"Strange...I did too, maybe it wasn't a dream." Blake said as she went to brush her teeth too after Ruby came out.

"Should we check on him?" Ruby asked.

"Oh stop babying him Ruby, he's old enough to take care of himself." Yang said as she brushed her long blonde hair.

"I'm not Yang, I'm just worried, if we all heard Sora fighting, then maybe it wasn't a dream and he could be hurt, or worse." Ruby defended herself.

"Ok Ruby, I was just messing, we'll check it out after we're done getting dressed." Yang said before going to brush her teeth.

"We'll try to hurry ok Ruby?" Weiss said, hoping to calm her down a bit.

"Ok Weiss..." Ruby said, still feeling uneasy.

"It'll be fine Ruby." Blake said with a smile as Weiss went to go brush her teeth then came out.

"Let's go." Ruby said as everyone finished dressing. They left their dorm and went to the cliffs were Sora was supposed to be. Instead they found a mini war zone, there was metallic feathers were Ruby last saw Sora laying down. The grass was crushed, showing that either something very heavy was there, or something was thrown on it. The group saw something shining on the ground, Ruby stepped closer and picked it up and gasped.

"What is it Ruby?" Yang asked and saw Ruby slowly turn around and showed them Sora's kingdom crown necklace.

"He must be in trouble, that means too much to Sora for him to just leave it on the ground somewhere." Blake said in a worried tone.

"Let's go to Prof. Ozpin and see if he can show us any footage from last night." Weiss suggested, everyone agreed and ran to his office.

**With Sora**

Sora woke up and groaned because of the bright lights around him. "What the...? Where am I?" He asked out loud and tried to move but found that his wrists, ankles, abdomen and his neck were being held down by chains.

"Ah, you're awake Sora. It's about time, now we can get this started." A voice somewhere in the room spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I? Get what started?" Sora asked.

"Oh, silly me, my name is Roman Torchwick, you're in my secret underground warehouse. And I will begin converting you to my army." Roman explained.

"I'd never join you, you're working with the Heartless!" Sora shouted as he tried to escape.

"Yes, that's true, and they've told me ALL about you." Roman said.

"Wait...told you? Heartless don't speak." Sora said quite confused.

"Oh, well these do, allow me to demonstrate." Roman said as he opened a cage and a Shadow heartless jumped out and growled at Sora.

"Key...B-blade...Master..." The Shadow spoke before being thrown back into its cage.

"Their vocabulary is not too advanced, but they're learning. Now, I understand that you have something called 'Drive form' and I understand that you have a dark Drive form, Anti-form was it?" Roman asked.

"It's none of your business." Sora answered.

"Well now it is, I want that power, and I'm going to take it." Roman said as he stepped into a chamber next to Sora. "Start the machine Cinder." He ordered. Sora looked over and saw a woman with black hair, and amber eyes. She was wearing a dark red V-neck mini dress with yellow designs on it.

"Yes Roman." She groaned as she typed in something on the control panel and pulled a switch. Electricity coursed through both Sora's and Roman's veins for about a minute until the chambers exploded. Flashed of red, blue, yellow and white flew around the room until they vanished from the warehouse. Sora's chains were destroyed and he fell to the ground.

Sora was completely drained, both mentally and physically. He heard maniacal laughing and looked over weakly to see Roman walking from his pod, he was...different though. His green eyes, were now yellow-green, his bright orange hair had turned into a darker shade of orange. His white suit was now charcoal black. He was emitting wisps of darkness and his gloves were torn because of his claws. His Melodic Cudgel was now a powerful shotgun with the ability to be used as a sniper as well.

"Ooh...it tingles..I don't see why you didn't like using this form." Roman said, his voice sounding much more sinister.

"What shall I do with the subject?" Cinder asked.

"He's useless to me now, dispose of him somewhere he will no longer be a nuissance." Roman said, still admiring his new look.

"As you wish Roman." Cinder said as she walked to Sora and picked him up by his hood, knowing he was too weak to fight back.

"No...Roman you don't know what you're getting...what you're getting yourself into..." Sora weakly said while being dragged away by Cinder.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm getting into." Roman said as he left the room to another section of the warehouse. Sora tried to get free but was only wasting what little strength he had. Cinder had taken him to a canyon near The Abandoned Temple. Sora looked up at Cinder with wide eyes.

"Please...don't, you know that you're better than this...you shouldn't be working for Roman..." Sora begged.

"Oh, I don't work for Roman, he works for me, whether he knows it or not." Cinder said as she tossed Sora down the canyon, watching him get slammed into multiple rocks and branches before finally landing at the bottom. "That takes care of that." Cinder walked back to the warehouse and waited for something new to occupy her time.

**In the Snowy Forest**

"...Where am I? " A teenage boy spoke as he stood up from his crash landing in the snow. His dark red hair was spiked and wild and his eyes were a bright red. He wore a simple white T-shirt with a red collar and sleeves, on the back was the Fleur-de-lis symbol in black, and on top of that T-shirt was an unzipped black leather jacket/hoodie combo with black pauldrons on his shoulders. His jeans were black and had a red line on opposite sides of his legs, he wore two black belts with red and orange flames set in an X position, his black combat boots had red X symbols on the side and his dark red fingerless gloves.

"I wonder if I was the only one who escaped." He said to himself before he heard howling in the distance. He began walking towards it with a grin on his face as he pulled out his Keyblades, the Rumbling Rose and Decisive Pumpkin. Electricity began to crackle as he stepped closer to his destination. "I need a new name...something tough." He said as he thought for a moment for a name. "From now on...my name is Vlad." He spoke as he slashed through a tree, and watched it fall as he continued walking to the howling, impressed with his strength.

**In White Castle**

"Ugh, not exactly my most calculated landing. "A teenage boy spoke as he stood up and brushed himself off. His dark blue hair was slicked back from running at high speeds, and his eyes were light blue. He wore a light blue silk hoodie under a black vest with blue flames at the bottom, as well as dark blue pauldrons on his shoulders. His blue jeans had a black X on the right leg, his belt was black with a blue line running along it, he wore black sneakers with blue flames on the sides and front and he wore dark blue fingerless gloves.

"However, it feels good to be in control for once." He said as he began walking around trying to find an exit. He saw a large suit of armor in a kneeling position. His curiousity got the best of him as he touched the armor and wiped some dust off of it, moments later the suit of armor stood tall and looked at the teen and swung its sword down on him. The boy vanished and reappeared in the center of the room. "Incredible, I'm even faster than I used to be."

The suit of armor ran towards him and tried to slash at him upwards, he defended with his Photon Debugger Keyblade. "You'll regret fighting me, when I'm done with you, everyone will know my name...William." The boy said with a determined look on his face.

**Junior's Club**

"Ugh...so this is what it's like to have my own body...it hurts." A teenage boy said outloud as he laid in broken glass. His eyes were a gold color and his hair was black but there were streaks of yellow in it. He wore a white tank top under a bright yellow hoodie, with the sleeves rolled up, with three black crosses arranged in a fancy overlapping pattern on the front and had a large black X on the back, with yellow pauldrons on his shoulders. He wore black combat pants with a white version of the three crosses on the right leg and a white X on the left leg. His black combat boots had gold crosses on the sides and his belt was black with silver holes and a yellow cross as the belt buckle. He wore black fingerless combat gloves with lightning bolts on the back.

By the looks of the place he was in, it seemed to be some kind of night club, he saw everyone staring at him, made sense though since he literally crashed the party. The boy stood up and began walking to the bar to see if he could get any information on where he was but was stopped by tall man with a black vest over a white shirt long sleeved shirt and wore a red tie. He wore black gloves and black dress pants and had a mustache/beard combo. And he did NOT look happy.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a club like this." The man asked.

"Depends, who wants to know?" The boy asked.

"I'm Hei Xiong, but everyone else calls me Junior. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Junior said as he took a step closer to the boy.

"You can't tell me what to do Junior. I'll stay as long as I want." The boy said with a smug grin.

"Who do you think you are, coming in here and telling me that I can't kick you out of my club?" Junior said, starting to get angry and forcibly grabbed the boy's shoulder. The boy simply stared at Junior, then his shoulder, and finally at Junior before answering.

"My name...is Matthew." The boy shouted as he grabbed Junior's arm and threw him above himself and smashed into a glass pillar and hit a wall, but before he could stand up, a metal bottle fell on him, knocking him out. Matthew looked around and saw other people, who seemed to be part of a group that Junior was in, pull out their weapons. "This is gonna be fun." He said as he pulled out his Fatal Crest and Fenrir Keyblades.

**Forever Fall**

"I don't like the looks of this." A teenage boy said to himself. His eyes were silver and glowed and his hair was white and seemed to defy gravity. He wore a silver T-shirt under a white hoodie with silver sleeves, with an eye with a wind pattern on the back, that was also on his silver fingerless gloves and his glowing white pauldrons. He wore black jeans with a white X at the bottom and his belt was black. His whole outfit seemed to glow with a white light. His shoes were black and white with designs of the eye with a wind pattern on the sides and a black X on the top of his shoes. The boy was levitating but seemed to not have a problem with it. What he DID have a bit of a problem with is that he had a long silvery wolf tail, white wolf ears and fangs. He felt weird having them and all the new sensations he was feeling.

"I need to get back to Sora, he's in trouble." The boy said as he tried to sense Sora's location but couldn't seem to detect his energy. "Oh no...I've got no time to waste then." He said as he prepared to fly off to Beacon but heard a train nearby. He heard the sound of people screaming and metal clashing. The boy was in quite the predicament, either go save innocent people, or find where Sora was before it was too late.

Unfortunately for Sora, the greater good demanded that the boy went to save what sounded like up to one-hundred people in one train. He flew towards it and gained speed in no time and landed on the top of the train. He jumped high and flew towards it and landed ontop of the train and saw some people being attacked by a group of people with animal ears or tails, and were all wearing masks that reminded the boy of the same mask the Death Stalker had.

"Hey, who is that?" One of them shouted.

"He looks like a Faunus, you think he's a new recruit?" Another asked.

"Doesn't look like it, he'd be wearing a mask." Another member responded.

"True, I'm not one of you, because what you're doing disgusts me." The boy said.

"Oh yeah? And who is going to stop us?" One of them asked.

"Felix." The boy said simply.

"Who the heck is Felix?" They asked.

"I am!" The boy said as he jumped above them and pulled out the Hidden Dragon and Circle of Life Keyblades.

**Destiny Islands**

"Guys! I think I know how we can get to Sora!" Riku shouted as he slid past them on the sand from running too fast.

"How?" Kairi said, her interest starting to peak.

"Well I'm sure by now that the Heartless are all over the place where Sora is, so all I have to do is open a dark corridor to the largest source of Heartless and THAT'S where we'll find Sora." Riku explained. Everyone was silent.

"Riku...that's a bit of a shot in the dark, don't you think? I mean...Don't you think there are Heartless everywhere? How could we find exactly where he is?" King Mickey asked. Riku was quiet.

"I guess you're right...I just kinda rushed here at the first idea I had..." Riku sighed as he sat down, all his motivationn leaving his body.

"It'll be fine Riku, this is Sora, he'll be back in no time." Kairi said with a small smile.

"You already told me that, but what if he doesn't? What if he's stuck and is waiting for us to take him home? What if...What if he likes it there? What if he's already forgotten us?" Riku asked, feeling depressed.

"Why would he forget us? We're some of his best friends." Kairi reminded him.

"Don't you remember the look on his face when we told him we were dating? He looked betrayed and he seemed like he just wanted to disappear." Riku reminded her.

"He never really wanted to go back to Destiny Islands on some occasions, and when he did, he never stayed long." Donald told them.

"But...Sora would never forget us, he wouldn't give up on us, and I'm not going to give up on him." Riku said as he stood up, his determination replenished.

"That's the spirit, and I had been talking to Chip and Dale earlier, and their working on a new type of Gummi ship that'll be able to travel through the wormhole and back." King Mickey revealed.

"That's amazing, let's go help them out." Riku said as he ran outside to the Gummi ship in progress.

**Abandoned Temple**

Sora had just been thrown down the canyon and four people in Organization XIII cloaks, had just witnessed it. "We have to go save him." One of them said, clearly identifying that she was a woman, but before she could run to Sora, she was held back by another member of their small group.

"No, we're not meant to interfere with him remember Elizabeth?" He said calmly, but clearly obvious that he was just as worried.

"So what then? We're just supposed to stand back and watch as he dies?" The teenage boy member of the group asked.

"He's been through worse, Jeremy. He can handle giant heartless, evil genies, and even Cerberus. I think he can survive a fall like that, he's as tough as nails." The young girl member said, holding Jeremy back.

"And if he doesn't? How could I live with that kind of grief Elaine? We lost him once, and I'm not going to sit back and watch." Jeremy said as he broke from his sister's grasp but was halted by the voice of his father.

"Jeremy get back her right now. He's got his friends to save him." The father said.

"Shawn, Sora won't always have his friends to be there to save him." Elizabeth said as she tried to break free of his grasp.

"His friends have always been there for him, maybe not physically, but mentally. It's because of them that he can pull off such amazing tasks. He can take care of himself." Shawn said before Elaine finally calmed down and opened a dark corridor and walked through it, she sounded like she was crying. Elaine and Jeremy followed her as Shawn took one last look at the canyon. "He'll be fine...After all...he is our son..." He said as he walked into the dark corridor and it vanished moments later.

**I hope you all liked those multiple cliffhangers. The designs for the drive forms were by Warrior of Six Blades, he sent me the basic ideas for them, and I added my own personal touch to them. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for making you all wait so long. Alot has happened in my life, it's just tired me out and made me want to snap. But anyways, I'm sure you all don't care about my problems haha you're here for the story. I want to send a shout out to Brokenkarma141, I added Riku in this chapter and I'll try to include him more just for you buddy. LordOfTheEternalNightWind, thanks for your review, hopefully this chapter is also 'bloody amazing.' Darkmoonrise312, I really want to thank you for your review, I felt really proud of my story after reading it. And yeah, I like the 'love at first sight' stories, some are just a bit rushed and I'm trying not to make this one of those stories. Sorry that Nora wasn't as crazy as Rooster Teeth makes her, I may be crazy too, but I can't create that type of craziness. And I agree, I really wish they had made it so Anti form and darkness was starting to control Sora in the game. And finally thanks Zackstone13 for your review. Anyways, let's get this started!**

**Chapter Nine**

Prof. Ozpin had been drinking from his coffee mug and placed it down on his desk. He looked at the coffee and saw that it was shaking, he sighed and saw his door being kicked down by none other than Yang. "Ah, Ms. Xiao Long, what can I help you with?" Prof. Ozpin asked as he made a mental note to get stronger doors installed.

"We heard a lot of commotion outside last night, Sora could be in severe danger. We need to see the footage." Weiss requested.

"Let's take a look then." Prof. Ozpin said as he searched on his Scroll for the footage from last night, he scrolled through multiple video feeds until he found the footage of Sora fighting four odd creatures that slightly resembled Grimm.

"What...what are those things?" Ruby asked as she witnessed Sora being dragged away by the flying creature.

"I have no idea, but whatever they are, they may be a threat to Beacon...possibly even all of Remnant." Prof. Ozpin said as he turned off the footage from that camera and switched to another camera that revealed two people at the Hidden Temple canyon. He zoomed in and saw that it was Sora being dragged towards the canyon by Cinder.

"What is she doing?" Yang asked, her eyes widening with each step Cinder took.

"Sora..." Ruby said, fear gripping her, leaving her paralyzed as she watched. Cinder had thrown Sora down the canyon. Everyone in the room gasped as they saw Sora vanish into the depths. "Team Ruby we need to rescue Sora NOW!" Ruby said as she and her team ran out of Prof. Ozpin's office. 'Please...don't let it be too late...' Ruby thought as she fought back her tears.

"Uh...guys? What's happening?" Yang said as she pointed out the window. The rest of team RWBY looked outside and saw an eclipse.

"This doesn't look good." Blake said.

"We'll figure out what's happening later, right now we need to focus on our objective." Ruby said as they finally left Beacon. Weiss smiled a bit, Ruby was becoming a true leader.

**Hidden Temple Canyon**

Sora fell down to the bottom of the canyon, his life flashing before his eyes as he helplessly fell to his doom. "So this is it...This is where I die..." Sora said weakly as he looked down to the ground that grew closer to him. He couldn't believe he had lost. He never got to say goodbye to any of his friends. What really hurt, was that he would never be able to say goodbye to Ruby. His eyes flew wide open as he realized that Ruby would be devastated if she found out he died, Sora took a deep breath and began thinking of a way to stop him from being a stain on the ground. He had only one shot at surviving, he had created a Magnega and allowed it to slow down his fall before he hit the ground with a thud. Sora sighed with relief that his plan had somehow worked and that it could have been much worse.

"How am I gonna get out of this canyon...I fell for a long time...It'll take forever to climb...Unless I can heal..." Sora's body ached as he reached into his pocket, only to find all of his potions, and ethers had been shattered. "No..." He looked at the sky and extended a hand out towards it. "Save me...anyone...please..." He dropped his arm and let it fall on his chest, he felt like crying, until he realized that even when things looked hopeless, he would never have given up, and he sure wasn't going to start now. Sora struggled to get up and tried to fly but found that he couldn't. "This isn't good...but I didn't need to know how to fly when I started my journey." He said gathered all the strength he had before he began climbing the canyon walls, he grew tired and rested on a few ledges but knew he had to keep going. Sora eventually reached the top but nearly slipped, he crawled onto the edge and laid flat on his back, he looked around and saw a creature that resembled a bear come closer to him before he blacked out.

**Snowy Forest**

Vlad had walked closer to the sound of howling and saw a large source of Grimm coming out of a dark void. "What the...?" Vlad said as he saw that most of them had Heartless symbol on them. "Well...that just makes this even more fun." He said before he saw a Neowolf running towards him and slashed at him, but before he could touch him, Vlad disappeared.

The Neowolf was confused and looked around until it saw Vlad had jumped high into the sky with a large grin on his face before he fell to the ground and cut through any Grimm and Heartless who were in his way. He landed on the ground and side stepped an attack from a Death Stalker's tail and reflected the feathers from a Nethermore, sending them flying through multiple NeverBats and stabbed through some Neowolves. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by four Death Stalkers and became slightly worried as they striked. Two large metallic clangs were heard as he blocked two of the tails and jumped over the other two, he let go of his Keyblades and grabbed onto the two tails he was blocking and swung the Death Stalkers in a circle, knocking away any heartless or Grimm within range.

The tails of the Death Stalkers were ripped off and Vlad grinned as he threw them like spears towards two Nethermores, directly hitting them, and causing them to land on large groups of heartless and Grimm. He ran towards a Goliath Grimm and used his Brave Shot attack to send it high in the air and used his Brave Beat attack to shred it into nothing. After that he had seen that his Keyblades were now glowing brightly with fire and his eyes were glowing just as brightly.

"Woah...let's see what this does." He said with a smirk as he closed his eyes and gathered all his strength before whispering the words 'Flash Fire...', and as if he was auto pilot, he slammed his Keyblades into the ground. Nothing. He thought maybe he messed up, that is, until a large fiery explosion erupted from where his Keyblades were firmly stuck into the ground, he saw a large fiery ring expand in all directions, burning everything in its way, Grimm, Heartless, and a large part of the forest, but instead of spreading any farther, it stopped and retracted towards Vlad and the forest had returned to its original beauty.

Vlad was speechless and looked around to see if there was anything else to fight, but sadly saw nothing but chuckled because it was a good work out. He saw that the dark void had vanished as he put away his Keyblades and walked away. He began whistling a tune until he saw what appeared to be an eclipse.

"What the...?" Vlad said before he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see a shadow version of himself, the next thing he next, he was knocked out by the shadow's Keyblade.

**White Castle**

William dodged the nonstop assault from the Giant Armor, but he was beginning to feel exhausted. "I don't...like the looks...of this..." He panted as he dashed in order to dodge the sword. He continued to fire magic from his Keyblade and ducked under a slash from the sword and cast Thundaga, sending the Giant Armor a few feet back. It looked defenseless and Willaim took seized this moment to cast Blizzaga, sending the sword out of its hand.

William smirked as he dashed forward and jumped and prepared to fire, but his plan went wrong as the Giant Armor punched him, leaving William defensless as his Keyblade flew out of his hands. Before he could reach for it, the Giant Armor jumped over him and nearly stepped on his hands.

"No more fun and games...Time to get serious." William said as he summoned his Keyblade back to his hand and barely dodged a downward punch and dashed up the Giant Armor's arm. William stabbed his Keyblade through its mask and flipped over it and threw the Giant Armor upward and cast four Magnegas, making its arms and legs spread far apart. William took a deep breath and whispered the words 'Subzero...' before opening his eyes to reveal an even brighter shade of blue as he jumped back and put everything he had into a lunge towards the Giant Armor and pierced it, he watched as the area he stabbed had frozen instantly and spread until the Giant Armor was frozen solid then he cast the biggest Gravira he could inside the armor, not only shattering it, but also crushing the ice shards into a large sphere made of ice.

"Finally...It's over..." William sighed as he kicked the crushed and frozen Giant Armor across the room. He walked away but heard a familiar activating sound come from far away. He gulped as he turned and saw at least ten more Giant Armors become activated.

"I know when to run from a fight...and this is one of those fights I need to dash from." William said as he became a blur and left the White Castle. "I need to get far from this Frankenstein monster mansion or whatever this place is. I know where...Beacon." He said focusing on only escaping but eventually his attention was now aimed at the sky. "An eclipse...?"

**Junior's Club**

Matthew jumped up high and began striking the upper halves of multiple Henchmen. None of them could defend themselves because they were all used to fighting enemies at their level. He used his Disaster attack and was soon surrounded by a giant swarm of panicking Henchmen.

"Get ready for the big finish!" He shouted as he let his power explode, sending all the Henchmen sent into multiple directions and destroying multiple pillars and the counter at the bar. Matthew gently landed on his feet and looked around to see a bunch of groaning Henchmen. He looked up and saw the DJ firing at him. Matthew dodged nearly every bullet and blocked any others and jumped towards him and landed on his hands in front of him and kicked the DJ upwards, thus, knocking him out.

"Seriously? That's it? I was pumped for a REAL fight..." He said with a sigh as he began walking towards the door until he heard the clicking of heels on the dance floor. He turned to see two twin girls. One girl had black hair and pale green eyes and wore red make up that matched her dress, Matthew looked closely and saw she had metallic red and black claws on her hands. The other girl had black hair and the same pale green eyes her sister had but wore cyan makeup. Her dress was white and had a white feathered scarf with red feathers. She didn't have claws, but she did have dangerous looking heels.

"Melanie who is this boy?" The red dressed girl asked.

"I don't know Miltia, but we should teach him a lesson." The white dressed girl responded.

"Woah woah woah, ladies, there's no need for violence here. Let's sit down and talk about this reasonably over a drink." Matthew said with a grin. The twins glared and ran towards him. "I'll take that as a no then." He said as he threw his Fenrir Keyblade at Melanie's feet, she tripped but caught herself with her hands and pushed herself faster towards Matthew. His eyes grew wide as he tried to dodge her sharp heels but ended up getting the left side of his face cut.

He winced in pain and grabbed her arm before she could get away and threw her towards Miltia. She slid under her sister and jumped back up and punched towards Matthew but had her hand caught centimeters from his face. She and her sister were wide eyed but tried not to show it as Matthew tossed his straight up and as she fell back, he kicked her forward into a glass pillar.

"This place has ALOT of glass pillars, don't you think?" Matthew asked outloud. His only reply was Melanie attempting to kill him. He barely dodged her heels and his shirt was torn horizontally.

"Ok, I'm getting tired of this!" Matthew shouted as he fired a Blizzaga at both of their feet. Melanie had been able to barely stand thanks to her heels, but Miltia was having alot of trouble.

"Time to see if my crazy idea works..." Matthew mumbled to himself as he dropped Fatal Crest Keyblade to the ground and stepped on it and pushed himself with all his might forward. He was 'skate boarding' on the ice and attacked Melanie, thus knocking her down, but before she fell flat on her back, Matthew grabbed her ankle and continued to skate towards Miltia. He jumped over her and slammed Melanie right on top of her. The two groaned and surrendered as they weakly limped away, mumbling something about him being worse than 'the blonde girl.'

Matthew chuckled and cast Firaga to melt the ice as he got off his Keyblade and began walking towards the exit. That is, until he heard footsteps and saw they belonged to Junior, and boy, was he mad.

"You're going to pay for this..." He said, trying to control his temper as he loaded his weapon.

"Bring it!" Matthew shouted with a large grin on his face as he prepared his two Keyblades for battle. Junior fired multiple missiles at Matthew, who didn't look as confident as before, but didn't let it stop him as he jumped straight towards the projectiles. Time seemed to slow down as he manuevered through the storm of missiles. He landed perfectly on his feet and began running towards Junior, who now changed his weapon into a large bat and prepared to swing. Matthew slide on his knees under Junior, he looked very proud of himself.

Junior looked ahead and found the reason why: the missiles had turned around and were headed towards him. Junior held his bat defensively, however Matthew had stood up behind Junior and kicked him in the back. The sudden surprise had made Junior lose his defensive stance and was barraged with missiles. Matthew thought he had won, until Junior turned around and swung. He had hit him directly in the chest, sending him towards a wall. Due to the sudden surprise, Matthew did not recover in time and was slammed against a wall.

Junior saw an opportunity and reverted his bat back into a rocket launcher and re-loaded. Matthew was abit nervous until his eyes began glowing just before he slowly levitated high in the air. Multiple remaining glass pillars shattered and broken glass spun around him as well as other random items just laying around. Junior began to lose his footing but managed to reload just in time and took aim.

"Not so fast Junior..." Matthew said with a grin. He started to spin rapidly and soon debris was thrown in and out of the newly formed twister and sucked in Junior.

"I can...still take you down kid..." Junior said as he tried to get a clear shot of Matthew.

"Gyroscopic Boom..." He whispered and curled up in a ball and spun wildly in every direction, soon the twister began to resemble Matthew's Disaster attack but larger and sparking alot and just before Junior could pull the trigger, Matthew jumped in mid air towards the ground, with the sphere of destruction along with him. He slammed the sphere on the ground, thus, causing the sphere to explode, Junior hit the ground hard, but just when he thought it was over, he saw that his bazooka had a metal bottle lodged in it and that his finger was pressed on the trigger.

"Ah you gotta be kidding-" Juniors bazooka had exploded before he could finish his sentence and he was sent flying out the Club's window. Matthew kneeled for a minute to catch his breath before healing himself.

"I don't know why...but I just I've got an uneasy feeling and I should head to Beacon..." He said as he began walking out of the Club and stepped on the unconscious Junior as he headed to Beacon. He looked down and saw a large shadow cover the area, Matthew looked up and saw the moon cover the sun.

"Well...looks like my day just became abit more interesting..." He said with a small grin.

**Forever Fall**

Felix had landed on the train near the criminals, and due to his special abilities, his Keyblades had spun on the ground and swept three criminals off their feet. Two had pulled out their sword and bow staff and jumped high and struck downward towards Felix. However, their weapons were stopped by Felix's Keyblades.

"Nice try, but it's going to take more than that to stop me." Felix said as he pushed his hands out towards them, thus causing his Keyblades to emit a large burst of pure energy, sending the two criminals off the train. Felix was surrounded and cast Thundaga, blasting everyone surrounding him off the train.

"I have to make sure everyone is alright." Felix said as he saw that there were no more criminals left on the train.

"I think you may have bigger priorities than to check on a bunch of worthless humans." A voice spoke, stopping Felix from moving further. He turned around and saw a tall man with red streaks in his windswept, brown hair that surrounded his brown beast-like ears. He had a mask like the other criminals he had just fought but he wore a long sleeved black trench coat with red and white designs on it. He had black pants with a black black with his sword placed at his side and also wore black gloves and shoes with red on the bottom.

"Wait...but aren't you human too?" Felix

"No I'm a Faunus, I am far more superior to any pathetic human, as well as being a member of the White Fang. My name is Adam, but after I take care of you, it's not like you will remember anything." Adam said as he pulled out his weapons. "My Wilt and Blush will leave you nothing but a bloody carcass."

"A Faunus huh...so I would be considered a Faunus as well right?" Felix asked as his right ear twitched.

"No, you would be considered a traitor." Adam said as he rushed towards Felix, becoming a blur. Felix had barely managed to block Adam's attack but had sent him back a few feet and had swung his Hidden Dragon Keyblade towards Adam but had it reflected with ease as Adam jumped back and put Wilt back into Blush. Felix thought he had surrendered or something like that but saw Adam had a finger on a trigger on his Blush. Wide eyed, Felix had managed to tilt his head to the side before the Wilt had pierced his skull. Adam ran at Felix and swept him off his feet by using his Blush.

Time slowed down as Felix fell, Adam had caught his Wilt and jumped off a wall and slashed at Felix, who had luckily blocked most of the attack but some of his body had been cut pretty badly as he was sent to a wall and left a large dent in the metal.

"You're...really...good..." Felix panted as he slowly got back up. "Your speed is clearly unmatched...but maybe I can even the playing field..." Felix said as he rushed towards Adam who was doing the same. The two were merely five feet from eachother, Felix cast Stopga and watched as Adam froze in place and struck him as hard as he could with both of his Keyblades, sending him into a wall and leaving a dent almost as deep as when he had been slammed into a wall. Adam was still frozen but felt the effects wearing off and slowly got up.

"Perhaps I underestimated you...someone like you would make a great addition to the White Fang. Don't even think about denying, if you do, I'll have no choice but to kill you." Adam said threateningly.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I fight to protect those who can't. And you are hurting innocent people." Felix argued.

"Innocent? You have that all wrong, the Faunus are the victims here, our whole lives we have been treated like garbage by humans. We had enough, and began to fight back, to show that we are superior to them." Adam countered.

"So what makes you better than them? Do you honestly think that just because you have the power to fight back, you should? I have the power to crush anyone who even looks at me funny, but the thing is, if I did, I would never forgive myself. Adam...do you even feel alittle bad about the people you have hurt...?" Felix asked. Adam was silent for a moment but shook his head.

"Shut up!" Adam shouted angrily.

"They were scared of you, but instead of showing it, they turned it to anger...and the only way to counter their anger and fear is with forgiveness." Felix reasoned.

"Never! If they want to fear us, then we'll just have to give them something to really be scared of." Adam growled as he began charging all his energy into his Wilt and he began to glow brightly.

"Fine...if that's how it's going to be..." Felix said as he closed his eyes then opened them, and the moment he did, the whole train began to shake. His tail, hair and clothes seemed to flow upward by a strong current of wind and his eyes glowed a bright white. His Keyblades were shaking wildly as he whispered, "Universal countdown..." and the setting sun moved back to the center of the sky and was not long until the moon moved infront of the sun, but beyond everyone's view, the other planets began to align with the sun and moon, and darkness covered the Earth. Two large beams of light shot down from the sun and moon and hit Felix's Keyblades, one glowed bright yellow and the other glowed a blinding white light.

'Come on...just a few more seconds...' The two sword fighters thought as the suspense of who would make the first move grew.

"Three...two...one..." Felix said as the last few planets aligned.

"NOW!" They both shouted as they charged towards eachother. Adam slashed at Felix but his attack was countered by Felix. The single train car they were on was destroyed and separated half of the train from the other. On one half, the train cars were full of Dust shipments, and on the other were passengers. Adam lunged forward and nearly pierced Felix's chest if he had not turned to the side and watched as Adam's Wilt flew by him. Felix spun and slashed downward but Adam jumped back and kicked him away. He regained his footing lunged forward, Adam held his weapons in a defensive stance, only to find that Felix had faked his attack and jumped over Adam and slammed his Keyblade's hilts into Adam's back.

He fell as Felix launched himself off his hands onto his feet again. The two slashed at eachother, but every time they did, the other countered. Finally, after at least fifteen minutes of intense attacks and counters, the two were exhausted. And soon, Felix's Keyblade's returned to normal and the planets returned to their revolutions.

"I...I'm impressed...no one has ever...been able to survive that long against me..." Adam said as he held himself up with Wilt.

"Thanks...I'm impressed as well..." Felix replied while holding himself up with his Circle of Life Keyblade. Before they could catch their breath's, they both heard a whistling sound. "What is that?" Felix said as he looked in all directions and found the source of the noise was a bullet coming towards him at high speed. He jumped back and avoided it but his eyes grew wide as he saw that the bullet exploded and sent Felix back a few feet and flat on his back.

"Hmph...it's about time..." Adam said while looking over in the direction the bullet came from and saw that the newly transformed Roman Torchwick was on the edge of a cliff with his Melodic Cudgel in its sniper form and watched as he put it away and slid down the side of the mountain and walked slowly to Felix.

"Well well well...what do we have here? A drive form...hmmm...fascinating...it appears that Sora has not only lost his Anti-form, but his other forms as well. Congratulations Adam for tiring the poor boy out." Roman said as he stood over the tired Felix. He leaned closer to inspect him, until Felix swung his right arm at Roman, with his Keyblade following, thus cutting the side of Roman's face. He growled and dug his claws into Felix's chest. The white wolf Faunus shouted in pain and passed out as he felt his strength draining.

Roman's cut cheek healed as he removed his claws from Felix.

"What do we do with him now Torchwick?" Adam asked as he walked towards Roman.

"Hmmm...take him with us...he may be useful...perhaps we can use the rest of Sora's drive forms. Too bad the original is Grimm food, otherwise we may have been able to use him again." Roman responded. Adam nodded in agreement and grabbed Felix's hood and followed Roman to their Airship. The moment they stepped on, a White Fang member rushed towards them.

"Sir! Sir! We have news that one of the 'drive forms' of that kid was just captured and is held in captivity back at the base." The White Fang member reported as he saluted him. Roman grinned evilly and his yellow eyes glowed brightly.

"Well then...we are only half way there..." He said as the Airship's hatch closed.

**Hidden Temple Canyon**

Sora remained unconscious near the canyon. His breathing had become soft and steady. Unfortunatly, his peaceful sleeping didn't last long. A hungry Ursa had wandered and found the boy, it growled and stepped closer and licked its lips as it soon was only three feet away.

It stood on its hindlegs and prepared to shatter Sora's ribs and dig in, until a blur of red, dark blue and black kicked the Ursa's left leg hard, causing it to kneel slightly, before it could respond, the blur kicked the right side of its face hard, a bone crushing sound was heard, indicating that its jaw had been shattered. The blur swerved around the suffering Ursa and grabbed its leg and jumped with it, causing the Grimm to smash its face into the dirt. The Ursa got up and roared angrily as it searched for its new prey. The beast had clawed at the unknown figure, only to miss as it had jumped back and performed a backflip then jumped ontop of the Ursa in a handstand position and used the momentum to throw the Ursa across the canyon and watched as it landed on a crumbling ledge.

The blur is revealed to have been a teenage boy. His black hair was spiked and slicked back abit and hidden in his hair were emerald green goggles. His skin tone was a light tan, and his eyes were a dark brown. He wore a black scarf that waved slowly in the wind. His red T-shirt had a silver tribal dragon design on it and he wore dark blue jeans with minor tears on them. His sneakers were gray and were covered in metallic plates on the top and sides. His gloves were dark blue and fingerless and had a metallic plate on the backs.

He had two steel swords at his sides and had silver bow and quiver full of arrows on his back. He took the glowing bow off and took out a single arrow with a dim glowing red tip.

"Sorry...but someone needs to put you out of your misery..." The teenager said as he place the arrow in the bow and pulled back slowly as he took aim. The arrow glowed brighter as well as the bow, he counted down from three and fired. The arrow flew through the air and hit the ledge that the Ursa was on, the moment contact was made, there was a fiery explosion, causing the ledge to crumble and resulting in the Ursa falling down the canyon to its demise. The boy put his bow away and began to walk to Sora and sighed and put his goggles on.

"By the looks of it...I'd say...no physical injuries, just exhaustion. Still...I can't leave him here..." He said as he picked up Sora, he looked up and saw what appeared to be an eclipse but ignored it as he walked into the forest, where the boy had learned to call, 'home.'

**Destiny Islands**

Riku was home alone, his parents were at work before he even woke up, so he really didn't have much to be awake for. Sure, he enjoyed spending most of his time with Kairi, but right she was at school, and was until around three p.m. Generally when that was the case, he would goof around with Sora, like when they were younger. Sora SHOULD be in school most of the time, but it never stopped him from either not even showing up or sneaking out of class. Riku never was interested in school, mostly because he wasn't as social as Kairi or Sora, plus he hated the uniforms they had to wear, however, it didn't mean that he wasn't educated, he simply took online classes, where he was abit of an ace student.

The platinum haired teenager was awoken by the irritating light that shined through his window. He sighed as he sluggishly got out of bed and went downstairs to make himself breakfast, which consisted of a plain bowl of cereal.

He finished eating then went off to brush his teeth and decided to catch some more Z's before taking his afternoon classes online. But just when he was about to return to his comortable bed, there was a soft knock at the door. He groaned and went back downstairs and opened the door. He saw noone so he got alittle annoyed and was about to close the door until he heard two voices near his feet.

Chip and Dale was waving up to Riku with smiles on their faces.

"Oh...Hey Chip, sup Dale?" Riku asked casually.

"Riku, we have great news! We had just finished the brand new Gummi ship, and we even installed multiple new features inside, including a tracking device to find Sora's Gummi ship, a new and improved warp function which will bring you back in the blink of an eye, and a few more." Chip started.

"But right now you should come check it out!" Dale finished. Riku was speechless, he was just thinking about how in possibly a day or two, he would be reunited with his old pal.

"I'll get dressed and meet you guys at the beach. Make sure to get Kairi, Donald and Goofy too." Riku said as he saw the two chipmunks scurry to the rendevous point, and rushed upstairs and got dressed. He grabbed a supply bag and carefully stuffed it with potions, ethers, etc. He wrote a note explaining to his parents where he was going and left the house after locking it.

'Don't worry Sora, when this is all over, I promise that you won't feel left out anymore...' Riku thought as he arrived at the beach.

With Team RWBY

Ruby's heart was pounding furiously. The adrenaline, the anger at Cinder, running full speed nonstop were only a small reason for her heart pumping so fast. It was her fear of losing Sora that really pushed her to keep going. Sure, she had just met him a few days ago, but that didn't mean she wouldn't miss him if he was...gone...

In those few days, Sora was far better than any other boy she had ever met. He had made her happier, his adventures had fascinated her, his abilities had left her speechless, he had scared her abit...he had renewed her faith in him. Ruby had never experienced such a wild roller coaster of emotions in a few days just because of a boy.

Ruby's thoughts were interupted by Yang.

"Ruby! Focus, we're almost there." Ruby's blonde sister had shouted from above while continuing to fire her Ember Celicas to propel her through the air.

"You'll tire yourself out if you don't slow down Ruby, we're all worried about Sora but we may need a reserve of strength just incase Cinder or Torchwick is waiting for us." Weiss reasoned as she continued to use her glyphs to skate through the forest.

'You all may be worried...but I'm nearly scared to death...' Ruby thought but eventually agreed and slowed down abit to the usual speed she would run.

"I know you're scared Ruby...but hopefully everything will be fine in the end." Blake said while running abit behind from her leader.

"I hope you're right Blake..." Ruby said as they finally arrived at Hidden Temple Canyon. Team RWBY looked down the canyon and watched as a few pebbles on the edge fell into the canyon, and after at least five seconds, they heard them hit the ground. "Ok team, we need to get down there somehow."

"You dolt, we can't just rush down there, what if there's some kind of cave in? We're no help to Sora if we're trapped too." Weiss said before Ruby did something reckless.

"Oh...right...Ok then how about we-" Ruby started but was cut off by the sound of all their scrolls buzzing. They opened them and saw Prof. Ozpin.

"Team RWBY, I'm so relieved to know that I contacted you in time, I have startling news. Sora is no longer in the Canyon." Prof. Ozpin said as he adjusted his glasses.

"What? Where did he go?" Yang asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not sure. We have footage of him climbing out of the canyon, but he passed out again, he looked really exhausted. Not much longer after passing out, an Ursa appeared." Prof. Ozpin explained but was interrupted by Ruby.

"WHAT?!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby calm down, let him finish. Sora could be ok..." Blake reasoned but sounded unsure at the end.

"Correct Ms. Belladonna. The Ursa was thrown into the canyon." Prof. Ozpin said.

"So Sora woke up in time?" Yang asked.

"No, a boy had saved him, and after killing the Ursa, he took Sora into the forest, an area where our cameras mysteriously vanish." Prof. Ozpin said as he showed team RWBY the video of Sora being saved by the mystery man.

"Do you think he's working for Torchwick?" Blake asked.

"I've never seen him before." Yang answered.

"Maybe he's a new recruit?" Weiss asked.

"I don't care who he is, if he hurts Sora..." Ruby said as her voice grew angrier.

"Sis, take a deep breath. If he wanted to kill Sora, he would have just thrown him down with the Ursa, or left him to die." Yang explained.

"Right...sorry..." Ruby shook her head and looked at her team confidently. "Ok team RWBY, first we need to know the location all the cameras vanish, next we'll have to decide if we'll need team JNPR to assist us, and finally...we need to surround the area and move in to the center, now, if everything works out in the end, we'll find Sora, discover the reason why the cameras vanish here and we'll make Roman and Cinder pay for hurting Sora." Her team was silent, they had never seen their leader so determined before. They looked at eachother and nodded.

"I've already sent the coordinates to your scrolls and notified team JNPR to standby if needed." Prof. Ozpin said before sipping from his mug.

"Ok, let's spread out and try to look for any clues to where Sora is." Ruby ordered as she read over the coordinates. But before Ruby started to walk anywhere, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw it was Yang.

"Hey...he'll be fine...don't worry too much. And who knows, maybe he'll even thank you in a special way." Yang said with a wink. This caused Ruby to blush abit.

"Y-yang! Sora and I are just friends, he's not going to kiss me or anything..." Ruby said as her face grew as red as her cloak.

"Who said anything about kissing? Maybe I meant he would buy you some new additional pieces for Crescent Rose." Yang said as she had tricked Ruby.

"L-let's just go..." Ruby said as she made a mental note to cut Yang's hair in her sleep.

**Finally...finished .-. Sorry everyone, I can't exactly promise that the next chapter will be up sooner, like I said before, alot is going on...somethings that make me kind of lose the desire to write. I'll be fine though I guess, hopefully things get better. Anyways, you can expect a few additional characters of mine. I was inspired at one point but my inspiration has vanished for abit. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fellow Fanfictions, I'm back with another chapter of Maybe it's for the best. I worked really hard on this chapter and for a very long time. I was stuck for a pretty long time, but I can always count on Warrior of Six Blades to help me out when I need it. Now for the acknowledgement of the reviewers, thanks for your review and I hope that this fanfiction will keep you and everyone else entertained. To rookie124, I want to say that I actually check this fanfiction at least twice a day and I read over it and think of ways for it to be better, in fact I've even edited almost every previous chapter. And thanks to all my reviewers, all of you are my motivation. Also, I've accepted a request from Zackstone13 to make a Generator Rex and Secret Saturdays crossover, but the thing is that I haven't watched either show in a very long time, I'm doing research on them but if there are fans of either show, I'd appreciate some help and you WILL get credit for your help. And I know it's a bit late, but I wanted to pay my respects to the creator of RWBY, rest in peace Monty Oum, you were a great man that brought joy to millions, you'll never be forgotten. Anyways, let's get this started!**

**Chapter 10**

**Destiny Islands**

Riku arrived at the beach and saw that all of his friends were waiting for him.

"Kairi? Shouldn't you be at school right now?" Riku asked curiously.

"I talked to the principal and told him I was going on a small vacation for a week. He told me it was fine, I told you it pays to be a star student." Kairi said with a smile.

"A week huh? Let's just hope we get Sora before then." Goofy said as he finished loading their supplies onto the new Gummi ship.

"King Mickey are you going to help us bring back Sora?" Riku asked his royal friend.

"Sorry everyone, but I'm needed at Disney Castle, Queen Minnie can't rule the kingdom all by herself forever. I only came to see your departure. Good luck everyone, we're all counting on you." King Mickey said with a sad smile. Riku smiled and kneeled to hug the King.

"Thanks Mickey, we'll try not to be gone long." Riku said before he stood up and put his stuff in the Gummi Ship.

"We should get going everyone, the sooner the better." Donald said as he and Goody got into the ship. Riku and Kairi took one last look at all their friends before waving goodbye. However, before they could walk into the ship, they heard someone call their names.

"Riku!" A man shouted as he walked towards the Gummi ship.

"Kairi!" An elderly woman called out to the red head.

"Oh uh...Hey mom, dad...Shouldn't you two be at work?" Riku asked as he walked up to his parents.

"We're on our break. We heard you were leaving...again..." Riku's mother responded.

"Wow...news really does travel fast..." Riku said with a small chuckle. He looked at his dad, who had a serious expression and silenced him immediately.

"Riku...Did you even think about how we would feel if we came home and you were gone again? We know you're needed all over the place, but we need to know where you are son..." His dad explained.

"Sorry dad...I forget sometimes..." Riku said with his head down.

"Don't be so hard on him dear, he's just worried about his friend Sora. We all are, but your father's right Riku, you should tell us where you go before you blast off." Riku's mom said and he tilted Riku's head up to face his parents.

"Sorry sweetie, you're right. After all, he and Sora have been close friends ever since..." Riku's dad said before he stopped talking as everyone began to remember something.

"We found him on the beach..." Riku said, finishing his dad's sentence.

"...Anyways, Kairi, you know how worried I get when you come home late, imagine how scared I must be when you vanish to go on some adventure." Kairi's grandmother said.

"Sorry Grandma...but you know I always make it back safe, especially when Riku, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the King are with me." Kairi explained.

"I know, I know...I just worry about my precious grand daughter..." Her grandmother explained as she hugged Kairi.

"I love you Grandma..." Kairi said as she returned the hug. Riku looked at his dad.

"Dad I..." Riku started but was stopped by his father.

"No need to explain anymore son, I understand, just make sure you don't make us worry like that again. And bring your little friend back safely." His dad said with a small smile. Riku smiled back and hugged his parents.

"Don't worry, I will. Love you mom, love you dad." Riku said as he held Kairi's hand before they walked into the Gummi ship.

"We love you too son..." Riku's parents said before walking back to their car and back to work.

"Take care dear." Kairi's grandmother said as they walked back to her home only about a block away.

"That...went better than I thought." Riku said with a chuckle before getting into his seat in the ship and buckle up.

"I agree." Kairi said as she buckled up too and saw that Goofy and Donald were locating Sora's coordinates and typed them into the Gummi ship's navigation system.

"We're ready to take off, is everyone ready?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah." Riku said with a thumbs up.

"Yup." Kairi said simply.

"Ready." Donald said as he started the engine and the Gummi ship began to rise and took off.

"King Mickey told us to be careful, he said that because it's another dimension, they most likely won't know anything about the Keyblade, Heartless, and could possibly become hostile." Riku explained.

"But if Sora's there, doesn't that mean that the Heartless will be too?" Goofy asked.

"Probably, so we might have to fight our way through here and there." Kairi said.

"Unless Sora's already taken care of them." Donald included.

"True, let's just hope-" Riku stopped mid sentence as he saw a wormhole open up nearby. "Stay sharp everyone, these things are unpredictable." Everyone prepared themselves for the worst as they were sucked in and began to shake wildly.

**Sora's Dream**

Sora opened his eyes and saw that he was in a forest, but what was strange was that everything seemed abit hazy. He began to walk around to see if he could find anyone to tell him where he was. He heard a child giggling. Sora looked around and began to run to the sound and saw a toddler with black hair with a red tint.

"That looks like..." Sora started as he squinted abit to make sure he wasn't crazy.

"Ruby!" A woman called from nearby. Sora looked at the woman and saw that she was tall, had similar hair to the little girl, she wore a familiar red cloak, a light blue blouse, black pants and had bright silver eyes. She also carried what appeared to be some kind of small metal pipe.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!" The young Ruby shouted as she ran up to her mother with her hands covering something.

"What is it dear?" The woman said as she crouched down to her daughter's eye level.

"I found a butterfly!" Ruby said as she opened her hands and watched as the butterfly fluttered away. "Aw! Come back pwease!" Ruby said as she jumped up to try to catch it again but failed multiple times. Her mother chuckled softly as she picked up Ruby.

"It's time to come home Ruby, you know it's not safe to be out this late." Her mother warned as they began to walk down a path in the forest with Sora silently following.

"Sorry mommy, I was just playin." Ruby said while moving a hand to her mouth and grabbing a tooth and wiggling it abit. "Ooh! Mommy, another tooth is feeling um...loose!" Ruby shouted excitedly.

"That's what happens when you eat nothing but cookies all day." Her mother explained.

"But mom! You make the BEST cookies ever!" Ruby shouted as she stopped messing with a tooth. Sora smiled abit and tried not to laugh too loud.

"Thanks my little Ruby, but you shouldn't always eat them." Ruby's mother said.

"Ok mommy, I promise." Ruby said with her fingers crossed behind her back as they finally arrived in an old fashion log cabin in the middle of the woods. Before Ruby's mom could say anything else, she heard a slight buzzing noise coming from her Scroll. Sora walked closer to hear what she was saying.

"Hold on sweetie, I have to check this, get ready for bed." The woman said as she put Ruby down and watched as she skipped inside and smiled abit. Her smile fadded and became serious as she opened her scroll. "What's the mission this time?" Ruby's mother asked.

"Summer, we have a problem. Mountain Glenn city is under attack, it's a big attack this time." A man said as he appeared on the scroll's screen.

"What? Why would they attack it? It's not even completely built yet. They have no reason to bother anyone there. We have to get down there soon Qrow." Summer responded.

"We'll meet you there, just hurry." Qrow finished as he ended their call. Summer walked inside calmly and packed a bag of emergency supplies if needed.

"What is it this time mommy? A big bad Beowolf? A cuckoo Nevermore? Are you gonna teach them a lesson?" Ruby said as she began to jump up and down with excitement. Summer laughed abit.

"Something like that...Your father and I will be gone for abit, do you want me to drop you off at Yang's friend's sleepover party?" Summer asked. Ruby nodded her head quickly.

"Sure! Yang and her friends are SO much fun!" Ruby shouted happily. "Hey mommy...?"

"Yes my precious little Ruby?" Summer asked, trying not to seem too rushed.

"Can I wear your cloak again...? I always feel safe with it." Ruby asked with hopeful eyes. Summer smiled and took off her red cloak and gave it to her daughter, who quickly put it on and gave a toothy smile.

"Now I should drop you off soon or I won't be able to have teach those big bad Beowolves a lesson or two." Summer joked as she picked up Ruby.

"Yay! Mommy, will you read my favorite bedtime story when you get home?" Ruby asked.

"Sure sweetie." Summer said as they walked out the house and to Yang's friend's house. Sora followed them with the same questions always popping up.

'Why am I seeing this? Why is Ruby a kid? Isn't Ruby's mother...in a better place? Am I in the past, or is this some sort of flash back.' Sora thought while maintaining a good distance. The three arrived at the sleepover party, Summer knocked on the door and was greeted by a woman.

"Summer, so good to see you, oh! And little Ruby too, what can I do for you?" The woman asked with a smile.

"It's good to see you too Anna. I was called to report for a mission, and I don't want to leave Ruby all alone, so I was wondering if-" Summer explained but was cut off.

"Of course I'll look after little Ruby, everyone is in the living room, and I'm making popcorn for them." Anna explained as she took Ruby from Summer's arms and gently set her down on her feet and watched as she ran happily to look for Yang.

"Thanks Anna, we'll try to deal with the Grimm as soon as possible." Summer said as she watched her daughter disappear behind a corner.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they're all right. And they know their bed time is at nine." Anna said. Summer nodded with a smile and ran towards Mountain Glenn city. Sora watched as Ruby's mother ran to her destination.

"...I think I should help, Ruby seems fine, but if there's a big attack somewhere, they might need all the help they can get." Sora said as he ran silently after Summer. Summer pulled out her Scroll and contacted Qrow.

"Has anything new happened since the last time we talked?" Summer asked.

"Nothing, just a few new Grimm appear every now and then, but Taiyang seems to have it handled here." Qrow said with a chuckle.

"That's my husband..." Summer said with a smile as she was closer to her destination.

"I'll see you when you get here, just be careful, there's a-" Qrow's connection was lost. Summer groaned and put her Scroll away. She finally arrived and saw her husband and Qrow fighting off two Nevermores but were about to be ambushed by a group of Beowolves and a Death Stalker. Summer ran as fast as she could towards them, she pull out what had appeared to be a simple metallic pipe, but when she twisted it and pushed a small button on the side, it extended to about her height and had a sharp spear end. It resembled a combination of a javelin and a bow staff.

Sora tried his best to keep up but he was falling behind due to the fact he wasn't feeling 100% anymore. He finally caught up and dropped his jaw as he saw the biggest swarm of Grimm ever. He wasnt sure if he would be much help especially in his condition. But he had to at least try, so he summoned his Oblivion Keyblade and ran towards an unsuspecting Ursa, Sora jumped up high and struck down, only to...miss? Sora couldn't believe what he just saw, he went through the Ursa, he slowly walked infront of it and saw that it seemed to look right through him.

"I'm...invisible? Or some kind of ghost?" Sora said as he looked at his hands to see they were still solid, but he still passed through everything else.

Summer jumped off the back of the Death Stalker and stabbed her javelin staff into the ground and turned around and pulled back and let go, causing the staff to slam into the Death Stalker's face, stunning it. Summer pulled her staff out of the ground and lunged forward and stabbed the Death Stalker in the eye. It shrieked loudly and flailed to remove it but eventually collapsed and died. Sora was speechless, he could see where Ruby had gotten her amazing combat skills from.

Summer took her weapon out from the dead Grimm and saw she was surrounded by Grimm. She grinned and jumped high. She twisted her javelin staff and spun it above her head and watched as red Dust poured out of the dull end and twisted it again to stop the flow of Dust. The Dust landed on the Grimm but continued to advance towards Summer.

"Get down!" A voice shouted. Summer ducked and cover her head as she heard the Dust explode, sending all the Grimm flat on their backs and saw that they were torched. She smiled and looked over and saw her husband Taiyang smiling back proudly. His weapons of choice were a combination of a pair of brass knuckles, daggers hidden in the palms that were faced down away from the thumb, but when needed, they can be held to use to dagger, and fired Dust infused bullets.

Taiyang blew the smoke away from the smoking gauntlet and walked to his wife and helped her up.

"Are you ok dear?" He asked as he made sure no other Grimm were nearby.

"I'm fine, thanks sweetie." Summer said as she saw a building in the distance reduced to rubble. Sora looked at the building and saw giant Grimm creatures that looked alot like a giant more sinister version of Dumbo.

"Not good...Goliaths..." Taiyang said as he reloaded his gauntlets and saw that there was about three Goliaths rampaging.

"Taiyang, we have to find Qrow first, if we're going to take down these creatures, we'll need his help." Summer reasoned. Sora had looked around to try to find Qrow, even though he knew he couldn't do anything to help.

"...Ok." Taiyang said when he finally gave in to his wife's suggestion.

"Let's split up. After...five minutes we return to the center of town. Good luck." Summer said before she kissed Taiyang's cheek and ran in the opposite direction to look for Qrow. He was found running across the rubble of a destroyed skyscraper and jumped ontop of a Goliath and began to throw large cartridges of Dust at the eyes of the Goliath. The Grimm flails and crashes into another Goliath, causing them both to fall on their sides, unable to get up.

"Summer! Taiyang!" Qrow called out.

"Qrow!" The two teammates called back as they arrived in the center of the city. Qrow jumped off the Goliath and ran towards his teammates.

"Good to see you could join the party." Qrow said with a smile.

"Wouldn't have missed it." Summer replied and noticed a Goliath's trunk swinging towards Qrow. "Look out!" Summer pushed Qrow out of the way but was hit and flew a few feet into a building, and left her defenseless as her weapon rolled far from her reach and out of sight from a creature that picks it up.

"Summer!" Taiyang calls out then get angry and glares at the Goliath. "You're gonna pay...Qrow, two Dust cartridges please..."

"Any specific dust?" Qrow asks, just as angry at the Goliath.

"Heh...Surprise me..." Taiyang said as he held out his hands and recieved two Dust catridges.

"Fire and lighting Dust." Qrow says as he rushes to see if Summer is still breathing.

"Smile you freak of nature..." Taiyang said as he stepped closer to the Grimm. The Goliath roared and got ready to trample Taiyang. He grinned and threw the two cartridges of Dust in its mouth as it roared and quickly shot one of the cartridges and ducked as it exploded, causing the Goliath to burst into flames and exploded as it was also electrocuted. Taiyang stood up and saw that there was no traced of the Goliath left and ran to his wife and brother.

"Is she ok?" Taiyang asked as he crouched next to Qrow and looked at his wife.

"I'm fine...just a little disoriented..." Summer said as she stood up and looked past her two teammates and saw that the battle had only just begun. She looked closer and saw a green haired child was in the middle between two Beowolves. She gasped and rushed towards the child.

"Summer wait! Your unarmed!" Qrow called out and ran after her with Taiyang.

"But that child needs help!" Summer replied as she jumped on the wall of a building and ran horizontally along the wall and jumped again and kicked one of the Beowolves and backflipped and kicked the head of the other Beowolf, knocking them both to the ground and watched as they ran away. "Are you ok dear?" Summer asked the child as she crouched down and looked at the boy who began to grin wickedly and pulled out Summer's discarded weapon.

"Summer look out!" Sora called out, forgetting that she could not hear him. The boy thrust Summer's weapon through her chest and watched as her bright silver eyes faded into a dull gray and watched her fall to the ground.

"Summer!" Qrow and Taiyang called out. Taiyang prayed that she would survive, that little boy would pay. Qrow knelt down next to Summer and called Prof. Ozpin.

"Ozpin, Summer's been injured, she doesn't look like she'll survive..." Qrow reported.

"A team has just been notified, get her somewhere safe before more Grimm appear." The younger Prof. Ozpin responded. Taiyang grabbed the child by his collar and lifted him up to eye level.

"Ok you little brat, you've got five seconds to tell me why you did that or else." Taiyang threatened. The child grinned.

"Because it's fun to make others suffer." The child responded as he faded in a cloud of darkness. Taiyang growled then ran to Summer. "Summer? Please stay with us, we need you...Ruby and Yang need you...I need you..." Tears began forming in his eyes as he heard thunder booming in the distance.

"Tai...I'm not going to make it...I need you to be strong...for both of us. Take care of Ruby and Yang...Please...I love you and the kids so much..." Summer said as she slowly closed her eyes. Taiyang and Qrow knelt there in silence, they were truly upset. It began to rain and caused the Grimm to seek shelter underground just as another team from Beacon arrived.

Sora stood there, he felt so upset after watching Ruby's mother die before his eyes. He was so focused on what he had just seen, he didn't notice that he was beginning to wake up.

**With Team RWBY**

The four members of team RWBY began to slowly move through the forest where they last saw the teenager carry Sora into.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have called for back up before we decided to waltz on in here Dolt?" Weiss asked her leader.

"We don't need them Weiss, the boy who took Sora in here COULD be friendly if he was willing to fight an Ursa and take him away from the canyon." Ruby explained, hoping she was right.

"So we're just going in blindly, hoping he'll be friendly?" Yang asked. Before Ruby could answer, they heard a crunching sound from behind them. The four of them pulled their weapons out and began firing at the source of the sound. When the smoke cleared, they saw that a deer had stepped on a twig and began to run away unharmed. "Well...that was a thing..."

"What are you four doing here?" Someone said from nearby. Team RWBY turned around but didn't see the source of the voice.

"We're here to find our friend Sora. Are you the boy who saved him?" Blake asked, trying to find the person she was having a conversation with.

"Well that all depends, is that the only reason you're here? No funny business? Because if I find out that you're working for that Roman character, I'll activate my defence systems and you'll only be memories." The voice said, beginning to sound hostile.

"He's bluffing..." Yang said, looking around and not seeing any defence systems.

"Oh really?" The voice asked as a beeping sound was heard. Blasters popped out of the trees, from under rocks, crossbows came out from the bushes, and lasers were all pointed at the four girls' foreheads.

"Wait!" Ruby shouted. "Just hear us out, please, we're not working for Roman, we're students at Beacon."

"Hmmm...Huntresses huh...Does that mean that 'Sora' is also a student?" The voice asked, his voice softening a bit.

"No, he's from another world, but he's our friend. We could never forgive ourselves if we didn't help him find his friends like we promised." Ruby said, hoping that she and her team would live to see another day. The voice said nothing, silence filled the forest. Ruby and her team held their breaths. The defences deactivated and a boy jumped down from a nearby tree with a handful of firewood.

"Ok then, I believe you. Sorry about nearly destroying you guys, I need to always keep my guard up, otherwise I'll be an easy target." The boy explained.

"It's uh...cool...Don't worry about it." Yang said while exhaling.

"Follow me, I'll take you to Sora." The boy said as he turned around and began to walk. Team RWBY followed behind him in silence. Ruby didn't like silence and decided to speak up.

"So uh...I'm Ruby, this my partner Weiss, that's my sister Yang and her partner Blake." Ruby introduced herself and her friends. "What's your name?"

"Oswald Railand." The boy said simply. "It's nice to meet you all. Your weapons look fascinating."

"Oh! Thanks! I built Crescent Rose all by myself, it's a-" Ruby began but was interrupted.

"High-caliber sniper-scythe, correct?" Oswald asked, surprising Ruby.

"Yeah...How'd you know?" Ruby asked.

"Believe it or not, but I study and learn as much as I can about every weapon. It's kind of fun too." Oswald said, chuckling a bit, setting the team more at ease.

"So what kind of weapons do you use?" Yang asked as she only noticed two swords and a bow with arrows.

"I use two steel swords that release Dust from the hilt, the Dust can either condense around the blade, thus increasing the width and length of my swords, or will be sent out in a wave of Dust after I slice in the direction of my target. I also use a silver bow with metal arrows, the tips of the arrows are dipped in Dust and become much more efficient when I pull back on the bow and fire. And yes Ruby, I did make them myself." Oswald said as he also answered Ruby's next question before she even asked it.

"That's so cool...C-can I hold one of them...?" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

"Knock yourself out, just be careful not to pull out the trigger that releases the Dust." Oswald said as he leaned to one side so Ruby could inspect the sword. She carefully took out one of the swords and noticed that it was incredibly light, and was so sharp that she could accidently cut herself if she wasn't careful.

"So cool..." Ruby said as she put back the sword.

"Thanks, it's incredibly light weight but I do have swords that are extremely heavy, so it's a bit of a work out when I fight any stray Grimm." Oswald explained.

"I can tell that you work out..." Yang mumbled to herself with a sly grin.

"We're here." Oswald said, choosing to ignore Yang's embarassing comment. The four girls saw only an empty field.

"Um...What exactly are we looking at?" Weiss asked.

"My home." Oswald said simply as he walked a few paces forward and lifted a carpet of grass to reveal a hidden entrance. "I prefer to live in secrecy."

"Woah...nice." Yang said as they began to enter Oswald's underground home. Their jaws hit the ground as they saw that it was huge, and looked like a modern home. Oswald walked past the sleeping Sora on the couch and placed the firewood near the fireplace.

"Sora." Ruby said as she saw her friend begin to stir in his sleep and slowly get up, rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Where...where am I?" Sora said as he looked around and saw an unfamiliar boy, but four familiar girls. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang!"

"Sora!" The four teenagers said as they approached him and hugged him tightly. "You're alive."

"By some miracle." Sora said with a smile.

"Actually, it was Oswald, he saved you from an Ursa, we saw him beat it easily, it was awesome!" Yang exclaimed. Sora looked at the boy and smiled.

"Thanks Oswald." Sora said as he tried to stand up and shake his hand but groaned in pain. "My body is killing me..."

"It was nothing, but you might want to take it easy, I examined you earlier, you're in really bad shape." Oswald warned the Keyblade master.

"That's right...Roman! He stole my Anti-form, and has an army of Heartless!" Sora exclaimed.

"What!?" Everyone else shouted but Oswald and Sora.

"What about your other Drives?" Blake asked.

"I think they're gone too..." Sora said softly.

"But...where have they gone?" Ruby asked just as Weiss' and Yang's scrolls began to ring.

"Winter...? What is it?" Weiss asked as she opened her scroll to see her older sister.

"Some kid broke into White Castle and activated all the Giant Armors and now they're on a rampage." Winter explained and saw Sora. "YOU! You did it, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I...I've never heard of White Castle before...?" Sora said with a really confused expression.

"Hmph! Well either way, YOU have to fix this mess immediately. And just so you know, dying your hair won't confuse us, we can recognize your face." Winter said before hanging up.

"What's up Neptune?" Yang asked as she answered Neptune's call.

"Yang, you're not gonna believe this. Some kid showed up in Junior's club and trashed the place single handedly. You should have been there!" Neptune said while laughing at how funny he thought it was.

"What? Really? That's...so COOL!" Yang said laughing too.

"Did...did he look like me?" Sora asked as he showed Neptune his face.

"Yeah! Dude, nice one, hey, did you dye your hair or something?" Neptune asked before Yang hung up.

"Strange...Do you think it's possible that Sora's Drive forms had taken forms of their own?" Oswald asked.

"It's...not likely...but I guess that's the case, we need to find them and make sure they don't cause anymore trouble." Sora said as he stood up and shook a little.

"But Sora, aren't you still hurt?" Ruby asked, getting ready to catch Sora if he fell.

"I'll manage, we need to move fast, who knows what kind of trouble they'll get into..." Sora said as he began walking to the door. "Thanks for saving me Oswald, do you think you could help us?"

"...I'll think about it, my sister and I will have to discuss it before we do." Oswald said.

"Sister? I thought you said you lived alone?" Yang asked.

"I never said that, I said I prefer to live in secrecy, now you should get going before it gets dark." Oswald explained.

"Let's split up, Ruby, Sora and I will go to White Castle, while Blake and Yang go to Junior's club." Weiss suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go!" Ruby said as they rushed out of Oswald's house and split up.

"I just hope my Drive forms aren't getting into too much trouble." Sora said to himself as they ran towards White Castle.

"Good luck everyone..." Oswald said as he looked down at a picture of himself and his sister and smiled slightly.

**Secret Warehouse**

Vlad was awoken by the sound of a loud shrieking sound and saw that he was surrounded by strange looking Heartless that looked like spiders.

"What the...?" Vlad said as he tried to move but was stopped by chains. "You freaks have five seconds before I pound you to a pulp." Vlad threatened and recieved multiple angry growls. The spiders looked like they were about to attack.

"Stand down." A voice said from the shadows. Vlad looked up to see Roman swinging his cane as if he had accomplished something.

" 'Well well well.' Did I guess your first sentence right? Did I win the grand prize?" Vlad said sarcastically.

"Why yes, you do. You get to be the first test subject to be possessed by this new Heartless we found recently. I've called them, the Mind Jackers!" Roman exclaimed.

"Aw, so their like your babies? Yeesh..." Vlad said pretending to puke. A nerve began to twitch on Roman's head but he took a deep breath and grinned wickedly.

"I'm sick of your babbling. He's all yours Mind Jackers." Roman said as he left the room. The Mind Jackers glared at Vlad and slowly began to move closer.

"Stay back before I find a big can of bug spray!" Vlad foolishly threatened as one of the Heartless jumped on Vlad's head and stuck two of its legs in his ears and turned invisible. "Get...! Off...! Me...!" Vlad's bright red eyes began to darken and he grinned villainously. He looked up at his chains and tugged a bit and ripped the chains off the wall and began to walk after Roman.

"Reporting for duty sir..." Vlad said as he left the room.

**White Castle**

"That was a close one..." William said as he tried to catch his breath. He was resting on the roof top of a building far from White Castle. "I should keep going though, I'm sure there are a lot of people looking for the me. I need to hide somewhere... Aha! Beacon is most likely the last place they would suspect." William stood up and began to jump from roof to roof until he got close to the outer edge of the city. "Almost there..." William was on the last roof and was about to jump down but was stopped but a giant metal fist destroying the ledge he was about to stand on.

"Oh come on!" William shouted as he manuevered past its fist and landed on the ground and saw he was surrounded.

"Halt!" Shouted a voice from behind the army of robots. Two moved out of the way to reveal a man dressed in a military uniform. "You're surrounded, your under arrest for the destruction caused by the Giant Armors."

"You mean the ones right here?" William asked as he pointed at the robotic army.

"We managed to stop their rampage in time, now, come quietly before I give them the order to rip you to pieces." The man said.

"I'd love to see these tin cans even TRY to lay a finger on me." William said as he summoned his Photon Debugger Keyblade once again and got into a battle ready stance.

"Have it your way, Giant Armors. Eliminate the-" The man attempted to order but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Commander Riley stand down!" A girl ordered. The Giant Armors moved to reveal Weiss, Sora and Ruby.

"M-ms. Schnee!? Uh, r-return to White Castle Giant Armors." Commander Riley stuttered. The army left and returned to their charging stations and deactivated until the next time they were reactivated. The commander kneeled to Weiss. "What brings you here Ms. Schnee?"

"I am here with my companions Sora and Ruby Rose," Weiss explained. "We have come to retrieve that boy over there." Weiss said as she pointed at William.

"B-but Ms. Schnee! He is responsible for-" Commander Riley tried to say but was once interrupted.

"I'm sorry. Are you defying a Schnee?" Weiss asked glaring at the commander.

"...Of course not. Forgive me." Commander Riley said in defeat.

"Return to White Castle, all is forgiven." Weiss said with a small smile.

"Yes Ms. Schnee." The commander said as he walked back to White Castle.

"Whoa Weiss, what was THAT?" Sora asked, astounded by how quickly the man had changed from barking orders to begging for forgiveness so quickly.

"He is the commander of defence in White Castle, he serves the Schnee family, he's been with us for years and has not once let intruders into White Castle." Weiss explained.

"That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Now, back to our 'friend' here." Weiss said as she looked at William.

"He...looks just like you Sora..." Ruby said softly as she stepped closer to the former Drive form.

"Except my intellect far surpasses that of Sora's." William said as he brushed off some rubble from the destroyed roof.

"Hey! We're the same person, you can't talk down to me like that!" Sora argued.

"It appears I just did. What are you going to do about it?" William asked with a grin.

"Guys, don't start fighting, we have to look for the other Drive forms before they get into more trouble." Ruby said, trying to keep everyone calm.

"So it appears I wasn't the only one who escaped...hmmm..." William said as he stepped closer to Sora and examined him. "You're weaker now, much weaker." William said with a grin before shoving Sora to the ground. "That means that I am your superior."

"Hey! What's the matter with you!?" Ruby shouted as she quickly helped Sora up.

"He's right you know." Weiss said.

"What?" The others said at the same time.

"How can you say that Weiss?" Sora asked, shocked at what she just said.

"Well think about it. He's obviously the smartest of all your former Drive forms, he's faster as well if I remember from your explaination of your Drive forms, correct? Well that's all the proof we need." Weiss said as she stepped closer to William.

"I...Thank you. Clearly she knows what she's talking about." William said as he stepped closer to Sora and chuckled. "Face it Sora, you were just holding me back." Sora was about to say something back but was cut off by Weiss knocking out William with the hilt of her Myrtenaster.

"Weiss...did you just...?" Ruby said, not even able to finish her sentence by how shocked she was.

"His ego was his downfall," Weiss said with a smirk. "Sora, sorry about saying that you weren't superior, it was the only way to trick him into letting his guard down. You're the better part of all your Drive forms." Weiss said with a small smile.

"I...Thanks Weiss..." Sora said with a wide smile. "Let's go see if we can help the others." Ruby and Weiss nodded as they helped Sora carry the unconscious William to Beacon.

**Outside Junior's Club**

"Neptune said that he saw Sora's Drive form going in the direction of Beacon, so he shouldn't be too far." Yang said to her partner.

"Ok, let's split up and if one of us finds him, we contact the others." Blake explained her simple plan.

"You got it kitty." Yang said as she got on her motorcycle and sped off away from Blake. Blake began to walk down multiple streets but still couldn't find the missing Drive form. The only sound that filled the air was the sound of Yang's motorcycle.

"I swear...when I find that kid, he's gonna regret ever being born." A voice said from a nearby alley. Blake hid herself but made sure she was close enough to hear the man. She saw Junior sluggishly walking out of the alley. A different voice was heard chuckling from the rooftops.

"Aw, Junior that hurt my feelings. Don't you want to be my friend anymore?" The voice spoke, pretending to be hurt.

"W-what the? Show yourself you brat!" Junior shouted towards the sky.

"As tempting as that is...I'm gonna have to deny your kind offer." The voice responded.

"I'll crush you like a bug, Matthew!" Junior said, getting angry. Blake quietly climbed a nearby building and saw the boy Junior was having a conversation with.

'He looks so much like Sora.' Blake thought before activating her Scroll and messaging her teammates her location. 'Now I just need to keep an eye on the kid until they get here.'

"But Junior, how will you be able to do that if you don't have your precious bat?" Matthew taunted with a grin.

"I don't need it to rip you to shreds." Junior said, trying to look for the boy he was having an argument with.

"Is that a challenge?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, and don't use that giant key of yours, that is, unless you don't think you're man enough." Junior said, hoping he would agree to his challenge.

"Hmm...alright, deal." Matthew agreed with a shrug.

"Great, now stop hiding and fight me!" Junior shouted out.

"Ok, but you literally asked for it!" The former Drive form said as he jumped off the roof and landed on Junior and jumped back and watched as Junior got back up slowly.

"Fool...Did you really think I would come looking for you without some back up?" Junior said, chuckling before whistling. Moments later ten henchmen surrounded Matthew. "What the...? Where is everyone else!?" Junior shouted.

"Did you really think I didn't notice about thirty henchmen searching the city? I took them down but was kind enough to leave you ten." Matthew said with a grin.

"Doesn't matter, get hi-" Junior was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle rumbling from behind Junior. He jumped out of the way but saw Yang crash into a few henchmen and parked her vehicle before climbing off and looked at Junior.

"Miss me Junior?" Yang said with a grin.

"Blondie..." Junior growled.

"Excuse me? I thought we established what you would call me." Yang said as she threatened Junior by taking one step forward.

"B-blondie Sir!" Junior corrected himself before things got ugly.

"Good, now my team and I are going to escort this boy back to Beacon, got any problems with that?" Yang asked as she loaded her Ember Celicas. Blake jumped off the roof and landed next to Yang and pulled out her Gambol Shroud.

"...No...Come on boys, let's get out of here." Junior commanded and began walking back to his club with his henchmen close behind.

"Good." Yang said laughing a bit as she turned around to see Matthew simply standing in the street.

"That was pretty cool, I would kill to have that kind of effect on jerks like him." Matthew said with a smile.

"Thanks kid, now let's get you back to Sora." Yang said as she climbed back on her motorcycle.

"Uh, about that. I'm not returning to that kid ever again." Matthew said in defiance.

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"I love being in control for once, no more taking orders from anyone, I feel free and there's no way I'm giving this up." Matthew explained as he began to walk away from the two Beacon students. Yang turned on her motorcycle and drove infront of Matthew and blocked his path.

"Sorry kid, but we have to get you back." Yang said as she activated her Ember Celicas.

"Why?" Matthew said with a bored look on his face.

"Because! Well...uh...Blake why do we need to get him back?" Yang asked as she turned around to Blake.

"Because all of Sora's Drive forms weren't meant to roam freely. You have already proven that you can't control yourself when you destroyed Juniors Club. We also know that another Drive form had activated multiple Giant Armors in White Castle that destroyed a small portion of the area." Blake explained.

"What about the other two?" Matthew asked.

"We don't know, but we need to get you to Beacon before someone else finds you guys. Roman already has Sora's Anti-form and he's making an army of Heartless and Grimm." Yang explained. Matthew couldn't believe what he just heard. This was serious and he knew he had to help.

"Alright, I'll come along then." Matthew eventually agreed.

"Good, let's go!" Yang shouted as the three began their trip to Beacon.

**Secret Warehouse**

Felix slowly woke up and saw he was handcuffed to a wall.

"What the...?" He said confused and tried to break free but felt too worn out from his battle with Adam.

"Well well well...UGH! That brat..." Roman said angrily because of he had said what Vlad had guessed he would say.

"Roman? Is that you? Why do you look so...Anti?!" Felix exclaimed, realizing that Roman and Anti were one.

"Ah, so you've noticed. Me and the Anti form are working together, I get to control an army, and Anti gets to have his greatest wish. To control every Heartless." Roman explained.

"Where am I Roman?" Felix asked trying to think of a way to escape.

"Doesn't matter where you are. What does matter is what you're going to do to help me." Roman said with a wicked grin.

"I'd rather die than help you." Felix said with a glare.

"That COULD be arranged, but you're much more valuable to us alive." Roman said as a Mind Jacker slowly crawled into the room and glared at Felix and jumped towards Felix.

"Oh no you don't!" Felix shouted as he flicked his wrists upwards and watched as his Keyblades had appeared and cut through the Heartless and watched as a heart appeared, but instead of floating upwards, it flew out of the room.

"What a minute...Where is that heart going?" Felix asked with a worried expression on his face.

"That's for me to know, and for all of Remnant to find out." Roman said as he left the room and three more Mind Jackers crawled in.

"I'm not afraid of you." Felix said as he flicked his wrists again to break his handcuffs and got into his battle stance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Someone in the hallway spoke before entering.

"Valor...?" Felix asked.

"It's Vlad now. And I work for Torchwick now. And soon you will too." Vlad said as he pulled out his Keyblades.

"You know you're no match for me Vlad." Felix said as he stepped closer to the only person standing in his way.

"Maybe before, but now you're no match for me." Vlad said as he jumped high into the air and turned upside down before landing on the ceiling and jumping back down even faster. Felix held his Keyblades in a defensive stance and cast Reflega. Vlad hit the shield but instead of being sent back, he shattered the shield and stuck Felix. The room was filled with smoke and when it cleared, only Vlad was left standing.

"How...how is that...how is that possible...?" Felix asked weakly as he tried to stand up but collapsed.

"He's all yours Mind Jackers." Vlad said before putting his Keyblades away and leaving the room. A Mind Jacker crawled its way to the blacking out Felix and jumped onto his head and stuck two of its legs into his ears and turned invisible. Felix closed his eyes tightly and slowly opened them once again, except his original bright silvery eyes were now much duller and his pupils became slits and he began to grow fangs. He stood up and followed where he saw Vlad go.

"Reporting for duty sir..." Felix said before the lights in the room he was just in went out.

**That seems like a good place to stop. I hope you all liked this chapter and will continue to motivate me to keep making more. So last time my author's note was not exactly my most cheerful, but I want you all to know that I'm fine, things just aren't going as I would hope. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners, I'm not dead! I'm really sorry for the wait but I've just been so stressed out with a bunch of stuff happening at once, for example, I moved away from the place I had once called home for the past six years to the place I had originally called home when I was a child. And I'm still trying to readjust to the whole place and trying to adjust to the new school. I've changed Gavin's name because it no longer has any meaning to me, so from now on, his name is Oswald. Now it's time to thank the reviewers, to Slycutter, thanks! I'm glad you liked my little story and think that it's good. To Momijifan Low-Ki, uh...not too sure how to respond to that actually, but thanks anyways for the review. Gin-Ex-Machina, thanks! I feel pretty accomplished now, and yeah, I read the whole thing over every now and then and do notice some minor stuff, I'll do my best to make sure everything improves little by little. And to guest, I'll never stop making 'moar'! This story is too important to me to stop now. Thanks to the old reviewers too, you're all awesome. As usual I was stuck at 3/4 of this chapter, but like always, my buddy Warrior of Six Blades always helps me out. Anyways, enough about my problems, it's time for the part you all came to read, let's get this started!**

The Gummi ship drifted lazily through space on the other end of the worm hole. Its four occupants were semi-conscious after being shaken like ragdolls. Riku shook his head and groaned as his blurry vision eventually cleared up.

"Are you all alright?" He asked as he looked around to see his friends waking too.

"Y-yeah...just...give us a few minutes...or hours..." Kairi said as she held her head.

"Where are we?" Goofy asked. Riku looked at the computer on the Gummi ship.

"It says the name of the world is called Remnant. Wait...what's that?" Riku asked as he squinted his eyes to look at an object outside the ship.

"That looks like part of a Gummi ship!" Kairi exclaimed.

"It's the same color as the one Goofy, Sora and I were in!" Donald said as he began to cheer with Goofy.

"This is the only place I can see nearby, so Sora has got to be here." Riku said confidently before locking the coordinates and driving the ship through the atmosphere.

"Let's land there, it looks like some kind of school." Kairi said as she pointed at what she was talking about.

"I see it." Riku said before landing close to the school. The four exited the Gummi ship and looking around.

"I don't see any Heartless." Donald said as he looked around.

"Not yet anyways." Goofy said making sure not to let his guard down.

"Hey!" A voice called out. The four turned around to see a very unhappy man.

"You Faunus have A LOT of nerve showing up here at Beacon." The man said as he pushed Donald and Goofy to the ground. He looked at Riku and Kairi. "Don't just stand there! Help me teach these monsters a-" the man was interrupted by Riku shoving him out of the way.

"What's wrong with you, you can't go around knocking down whoever you want!" Riku said angrily.

"I'll do whatever I please. If you're friends with them, then you're just as just as bad as them." The man said as he attempted to hit Riku but his wrist was stopped only inches from Riku's face.

"Leave them alone old timer." The boy that owned the hand that stopped the man said calmly.

"And who's gonna stop me?" The man asked.

"Team CDRL, and if we can't convince you, then our headmaster will surely knock some sense into you." The boy said as his three other team members agreed. The man was silent for a moment before yanking his hand free and walking away. Two of the boys from team CDRL had helped Donald and Goofy up while multiple students in the same uniforms as team CDRL had all cheered at what they had just seen.

"You guys ok?" One of them asked.

"We're fine, who are you guys?" Riku asked as he shook his hand.

"My names Cardin and this is my team, Dove, Russel and Sky." Cardin said as he pointed to each of his team members.

"What was that guy's problem?" Kairi asked.

"Some people just really don't like Faunus." Sky said simply.

"Faunus?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, you two. Some Faunus are part of a bad organization known as the White Fang, they commit a few crimes every now and then, they claim it's in the name of vengeance or something like that." Russel explained.

"Huh...weird, but anyways, thanks for helping us out." Riku said.

"No need to thank us, in fact, we used to be just like that guy." Cardin said.

"Well why aren't you like that anymore?" Kairi asked.

"A boy named Sora showed us that we were wrong to act like that, and now we've become friends with almost everyone here at Beacon." Cardin said as he high fived a boy who passed by.

"You know Sora?!" The four exclaimed to team CDRL.

"Uh, yeah why? You know him?" Dove asked.

"We're some of his best friends, do you know where he is?" Donald asked.

"Well...we haven't seen him around in a while, but you could try asking team RWBY or JNPR. Or if they don't know, I'm positive Prof. Ozpin does." Cardin explained but noticed their confusion.

"Uh...how about we just show you where you can find them?" Russel suggested.

"Yeah, that would be a lot of help." Goofy said as he did his well known chuckle.

"Oh, hey there's Pyrrha and Jaune. Go ask them, they're part of team JNPR." Dove said as he pointed as a fiery red head and a blonde walked by.

"Thanks, see ya later guys." Riku said as he and his friends ran to the two.

"No problem, and if you see Sora, tell him we said thanks for changing us for the better!" Cardin called out as he and his team waved at the four.

"Excuse us! Hello, sorry to bother you but could we ask you something?" Kairi asked as politely as she could to the blonde and red head.

"Yes of course, what is it?" The red haired girl responded with a smile.

"Would you two happen to know our friend Sora?" Kairi asked. The blonde began to share his teammate's smile.

"We know Sora, are you four friends of his?" The blonde asked.

"Yes! We did it!" Donald shouted as the four began to cheer because they were in the right place.

"Oh uh, ahem. Where are our manners? My name is Kairi, this is my boyfriend Riku, and our two friends Donald and Goofy." Kairi explained.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos and this is my boyfriend Jaune Arc." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Wait, Donald and Goofy? Pyrrha, Sora said these were the two he was looking for." Jaune reminded his girlfriend.

"You're right Jaune. How did the four of you get here though? I thought you all were on another world?" Pyrrha asked.

"We were, but we arrived the same way Sora must have arrived." Riku said.

"Oh, you mean his ship? That thing is almost completely destroyed." Jaune replied. The four from the other world gulped. They were too afraid to think of that would happen if Sora didn't survive.

"Well...do you know where we could find Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Oh right, well...we haven't seen him in awhile, maybe he's with team RWBY. I'm sure they're sparring or something." Jaune suggested.

"Where can we find team RWBY?" Kairi asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well...chances are that they would be in their dorms, follow us, we'll show you." Pyrrha said with a smile before turning around with Jaune and led the way. The four travelers followed the two Beacon students into the academy, they were amazed at what they saw but eventually arrived at the dorms of team RWBY and JNPR.

"Here we are, hopefully they're here. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sora? Anyone in there?" Jaune asked as he knocked on the door. No response. Jaune tried again a bit louder but still received no answer.

"Hmm...where could they be?" Pyrrha asked as she tilted her head and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" A feminine voice spoke from behind the group. Jaune and Pyrrha jumped in fear at the familiar voice but forced themselves to turn around. They turned around to see a middle-aged woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears with thin ovular glasses on her face. As well as a long sleeved white suit and a black business skirt.

"H-hello Mrs. Goodwitch...h-how are you this fine-" Jaune's stuttering was silenced by the sound of Mrs. Goodwitch's riding crop snapping against the wall.

"Enough small talk, who are these four with you Mr. Arc and Mrs. Nikos? They don't have clearance to be here and they certainly don't look like students here." Mrs. Goodwitch said in an annoyed tone.

"I-I-I..." Jaune stuttered before he hid behind Pyrrha. The slightly embarrassed red head cleared her throat and began to speak.

"These are Sora's friends Mrs. Goodwitch, they are looking for him to take him home." Pyrrha explained. Mrs. Goodwitch examined the four who paled slightly at her glare. The hallway was silent until Mrs. Goodwitch sighed and told the four to follow her to Prof. Ozpin's office.

"Uh...see ya guys...we'll let you know if we spot Sora anywhere." Jaune said as he slowly walked out from behind Pyrrha.

"Thanks, see ya later." Riku said as the four waved at the couple before following Glynda.

"Take care." Pyrrha said with a smile.

**With Oswald**

Oswald sat on the couch with his hands together and stared at the floor. He had changed so he wasn't wearing his gear, so he wore a light blue T-shirt, black shorts and white socks.

"What do I do...? Should I help? Or should I let them beat Roman and the Anti-form on their own...? This decision would be a lot easier if Jessica was here..." Oswald said with a sigh.

"What would be easier?" Spoke a feminine voice from behind Oswald.

"When'd you get here?" Oswald said not turning around.

"Not too long ago. Oh, here." The girl said as she gave Oswald something that resembled a Scroll but looked like it was mostly made up of metal and was gray.

"So you finished it after all huh? It's about time." Oswald said with a small smile as he chuckled softly, only to recieve a smack on the back of his head.

"Yeah whatever, it's kind of hard to replicate something so advanced with only those pesky security cameras, but lucky for you, I'm a wiz when it comes to technology, little bro." The girl said as she sat down next to the black haired teen. She wore an orange shirt, gray shorts and black socks. She was about the same height as Oswald, had light brown eyes instead of dark brown eyes like Oswald, and her skin tone was about the same tan as her brother's.

"You're only older by 2 minutes, being born wasn't some kind of race Jessica." Oswald said as he began to examine the Scroll copy.

"Maybe not, but admit it, you wish you had been born first!" Jessica said giggling a bit as she crossed her arms and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Nah." The younger brother said simply.

"Nah? What do you mean by 'nah'?" Jessica asked as one of her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I like being the second born, because everyone starts off with a rough draft, a.k.a. you, before they get to their final draft, a.k.a. yours truly." Oswald explain with a grin as he grabbed a nearby screw driver. "You always forget to calibrate stuff. You might not be as smart as you say you are." Oswald said under his breath as he tightened a few screws and tapped nine spots on the screen before he closed the Scroll and looked at Jessica. His sister had shoved him off the couch, causing him to land flat on his back but he was laughing too hard to care.

"You're mean!" Jessica shouted as she stuck her tongue out at Oswald.

"And you're SUPPOSED to be the mature one, ya tech nerd." Oswald countered as he pulled down the skin under his eye and stuck out his tongue too. The two began to glare at eachother but began to laugh.

"Alright, you got me. Sorry about shoving you." Jessica apologized as she helped Oswald up.

"Don't worry about it, sorry about calling you a tech nerd, and saying you weren't smart." The sixteen year old boy apologized as he went to the kitchen after he put the Scroll on the coffee table.

"That's fine because I know I'm a nerd, but hey, that's what makes us a great team." The sixteen year old girl explain with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Oswald asked as he sat down at the counter and began to make two peanut butter sandwiches.

"Well, think about it, you're great at combat, and I'm a tech nerd, so I make better gear for us. I cover you from a distance and let you know when to get out of a situation by communicating with you with these." Jessica said as she pointed at two communication devices that resembled headphones that laid on the coffee table beforeshe went to the fridge, grabbed a carton of milk and two cups and poured milk into them.

"Huh...never thought of it that way, I always thought of us as a dynamic duo, we work great together, whenever your inventions aren't functioning properly, I'm there to give you some advice and it turns out better than what it would have been, and when I'm almost down for the count, you always find a way to get me out of a jam." Oswald said with a smile.

"Speaking of jam, remember that I like my pb with some grape j." Jessica said giggling at her little joke.

"Yes your majesty, would thou alloweth me the honor of cutting thy crusts off?" Oswald asked in a fancy accent.

"Hmm...you may." Jessica said as she handed Oswald a knife and watched as he put the jam on her sandwich before cutting her crusts off. "Sweet! Thanks bro!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her ruffled his hair and took her sandwich and sat at the table and began to eat her sandwich and drink her milk.

"Bleh! You know I hate it when you do that." Oswald said as he tried to fix his hair.

"What's the big deal? It's already messy." Jessica asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah but the way I do it makes me look cool! Now you made it look like I fell out of the top of a bunk bed and down a flight of stairs." Oswald said as he sat down across from his sister with his milk and sandwich.

"Oh, my bad! I didn't realize that I lowered your cool factor." Jessica said sarcastically.

"Whatever..." Oswald replied with a small smile as the two ate in silence. When the two finished, Jessica looked at her brother.

"So what would be easier?" Jessica asked.

"Huh...? Oh! Well while you were out, I helped a boy named Sora, he was unconscious near the canyon when an Ursa showed up and looked at him like he was a snack." Oswald explained.

"And I assume you took care of it, correct?" Jessica asked.

"Correct, I took Sora back here and let him rest on the couch, he seemed to be having a nightmare, I decided to leave the house for a moment because I noticed we were low on fire wood, which by the way was your turn to get in case you had forgotten." Oswald said while Jessica rolled her eyes.

"And in case you forgot, it's your turn to do the dishes." Jessica said as she pointed at a mountain of dirty dishes in the sink.

"...Touché..." Oswald mumbled while Jessica smirked.

"Continue." Jessica replied.

"Well on my way back I spotted some huntresses who just so happened to be looking for him. I nearly destroyed them with my defence system but-" Oswald said but was interrupted.

"Your defence system? Who built it again? Oh right, me." Jessica snapped.

"Who set it up and nearly died several times because you didn't calibrate them to recognize that I wasn't the enemy?" Oswald countered.

"Who constantly leaves cartridges of Dust lying around on the floor?" Jessica asked.

"Who takes forever to get out of the bathroom because she's brushing her hair?" Oswald said.

"Who smells like feet after his training?!" Jessica began to shout.

"Who snores like a tractor?!" Oswald yelled back.

"Shut up!" Jessica said as she stood up from her seat.

"Why don't you make me?" Oswald said as he stood up too.

"I don't make clowns." Jessica says with a grin.

"Let's see if you find this funny!" Oswald shouted as he grabbed the jam and a knife and began to throw some at her.

"Hey! Ma jam! You monster!" Jessica shouted as she ducked under the jam. She ran towards Oswald and tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. "Oh Oswald...I think you know what happens now..." Jessica said with an evil look in her eye as Oswald's eyes widened in fear.

"You. Wouldn't." He said.

"I would and I will." She said as she began to tickle Oswald's sides. Oswald began to laugh like a madman.

"PLEASE HAHA! STOP HAHA! YOU'RE KILLING MEEEEEEE HAHAHAHAHA!" Oswald said as he squirmed and tried to push his sister off of him.

"Say sorry!" She demanded.

"F-for what? Haha!" He asked while laughing.

"For drowning my goldfish, what do you think!?" She said sarcastically. "I want you to apologize for throwing jam at me, stupid!"

"N-never! Haha!" Oswald said as he tried to get free.

"Fine, you asked for this." Jessica spoke calmly as she stopped tickling him and cracked her knuckles. Oswald turned pale.

"No! Please don't, I'm sorry!" He pleaded.

"Sorry, can't hear you, you're laughing too loud." Jessica said as she began to tickle Oswald's sides harder.

"STAHAHAHAHAP! I'M SORRY FOR THROWING JAM AT YOU JESSICA!" Oswald said as he began to cry from laughing too hard. Jessica smiled and stopped and got off her brother.

"Apology accepted." She said as she sat down at the table again.

"You're...the...devil..." Oswald said as he wiped away his tears and stood up.

"What was that?" Jessica said as her eye twitched in anger.

"I said 'I love you'...?" Oswald said as he raided his arms defensively. She smirked but smiled sweetly with her eyes closed.

"Love ya too bro. Now let's start cleaning up your mess." Jessica said as she stood up and handed her brother the roll of paper towels.

"Jam it..." Oswald sighed as he grabbed the paper towels and began to clean the mess. When they finished they sat on the couch.

"Hey...I'm sorry for saying all those mean things about you..." Jessica apologized.

"No, it's my fault, I should have given you credit for your defence system, sorry about what I said about you too." Oswald said as he looked sadly at his sister.

"Ah, let's just forgive and forget." Jessica said with a smile as the two hugged before she ruffled his hair again.

"Bleh, there you go again doing that..." Oswald said with a smile as he fixed his hair.

"Anyways, continue with your story." Jessica said as she crossed her arms and slouched in her seat.

"Alright well, team RWBY had come to look for Sora, and after clearing up a misunderstanding, I took them here and that's about the time Sora woke up, they explained that these 'drive forms' of Sora's had escaped and two out of five were causing mayhem in Remnant. And according to team RWBY, Torchwick seems to have captured one already, one of Sora's more sinister forms." Oswald explained.

"Bleh, Torchwick. Just saying his name makes me sick. So what would be easy? Are they going to be able to take him on?" Jessica asked.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure, team RWBY has probably already faced Torchwick, but now he's got that Anti-form, so who knows what he's capable of now, and if he captures anymore drive forms...well...I'm sure you can guess where I'm going with this. They asked me if I wanted to help, but I told them I would consider it and ask you first." Oswald said.

"Hm..." Jessica began to think about the situation. "I think we should help, if Torchwick has a trick up his sleeve, then we'll just have to be team RWBY's ace in the hole." She said with a smile.

"Then it's settled, let's get going!" Oswald cheered with a grin and a determined look on his face.

"Heh, Roman's gonna wish he was never born." Jessica said as she rushed to change in her room while Oswald ran to his room to change. Oswald and Jessica exited their rooms at the time time, both in their gear. Oswald wore the same gear he wore before, while Jessica tied her long hair into a ponytail, with dark purple goggles hidden in her hair. She was wearing a light gray blouse with a dark gray tribal wolf on the front underneath a black leather jacket, light blue jeans, black converse shoes, and red fingerless gloves.

"Still wearing that silly scarf huh?" Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I look cool when there's a light breeze, and also, I seem to remember a certain nerd wearing it last week without my permission." Oswald said with a smirk. Jessica blushed in embarrassment.

"O-only because it was cold that day!" Jessica replied.

"Admit it, you wanted to look just as cool as your lil bro. You know you wanna wear it again." Oswald said as he began to flail the scarf at his sister's face as a way of tempting her.

"...Ok fine, yeah I wanna wear it again, but not now, let's go! We're wasting time." The nerd said as she ran outside with her brother close behind as they headed towards Beacon.

**Team RWBY, Sora, Matthew and an unconscious William**

The four huntresses and the three spiky headed KeyBlade masters were approaching Beacon, all but William were walking due to the fact that he was knocked out by the heiress of the group, which meant he had to be carried by Yang on her right shoulder.

"So what do we do with these two?" Yang asked as she pointed at Sora and William.

"Um...Yang? I'm the original..." Sora explained. Yang raised an eyebrow and looked closely at Sora.

"Oops sorry, you all just look alike, who can tell the difference?" Yang asked with a grin and laughed a bit, but Sora didn't find it as funny as her though.

"Whatever, but we've got to find the other two Drive forms so the four of us can reunite with Sora." Matthew explained

"Wait, so you WANT to go back to Sora?" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

"Well not really, but I'd rather have my power used by Sora than by Roman. Before that though, I'm hoping to do a few more things so I'll always have the memories of when I had control for once." Matthew said with a sad smile which tugged at everyone but William's heart strings.

"I wish there was a way to help you guys..." Ruby said sadly. Matthew sighed but shook his head.

"No...it's fine, besides, without us Sora can't take care of himself." Matthew said as he put Sora in a head lock and began to rub his knuckles through Sora's hair roughly.

"Hey! Ow!" Sora whined as he tried to break free. Team RWBY all began to laugh at Sora's predicament.

"It's like you two are brothers." Yang said as she watched the two rough house. Sora and Matthew stopped and looked at eachother.

"I...I guess you're right..." Sora said as he slipped free. "It's...kinda cool actually...I never knew my real brother, but Riku and I were like brothers." Matthew smiled.

"Don't get all emotional Sora, we'll find them." Matthew reassured.

"You're right! Er...I'm right? I don't know, this still confuses me...or...you?" Sora said as he attempted to figure everything out in his mind.

"Wha...what happened...where am I?" William groaned as he began to wake up. His eyes flew wide open as he remembered what happened and jumped out of Yang's arms.

"Oh boy, I didn't expect him to wake up so soon." Yang said as she stepped back.

"How dare you make me look like a fool and kidnap me!?" William shouted angrily.

"You look even more foolish with drool on your face." Weiss said with a small chuckle. William stopped his rant and wiped his face clean.

"Ew! I knew I felt something weird!" Yang screamed as she began wiping off William's drool off herself. William looked around and notice Matthew and began to glare at him. If looks could kill, Matthew would have been dead seven times and counting. Matthew was grinning and waved nonchalantly at one of the five counterparts of Sora.

"Hello Willy." Matthew said.

"Don't call me that you pathetic excuse for a Drive form!" William yelled while a vein appeared on his forehead as he pulled out his KeyBlade.

"Now Willy, don't be silly, consider taking a chill pilly." Matthew rhymed as he only continued to infuriated William.

"Oh you are going to wish you never spawned in this world!" William shouted as he began to cast Blizzaga. Matthew simply tilted his head a few inches to the right as watched as the ball of ice flew by his face.

"Tsk tsk tsk, your aim is terrible these days Willy." Matthew said with a mocking sigh. William grinned menacingly.

"Who said you were my target?" William asked as the sound of ice cracking was heard, the former Master Drive form turned around just in time to see a frozen tree collapsing in his direction. Before the frozen tree could make contact with the boy, Yang fired a blast from her Ember Celicas and shattered the tree.

"Leave him alone Willy." Yang said as she glared at the former Wisdom Drive form.

"That is not my name!" William shouted as he attempted to attack Yang, only to feel something grab his left leg and caused him to fall flat on his back, he looked at his leg and saw it was Blake's ribbon, before William could get up, he felt a boot on his ribs and saw the barrel of Ruby's Crescent Rose inches from his face.

"Leave my sister and Matthew alone." Ruby said as she held her finger inches from the trigger. William said nothing for a moment then growled and agreed to calm down. Ruby slowly got off of him William and stepped back but didn't put down her weapon.

"What's your problem? You're starting conflict for no reason." Blake asked.

"If I show any signs of weakness, these imbeciles will get out of line! They need to know that I surpass them at everything!" William shouted as he pointed at Sora and Matthew.

"Hey wait a second! I'm the original though!" Sora countered.

"That may be true, but your obsolete, now it's my turn to be in control." William said with a grin as he pointed his Photon Debugger at Sora.

"You said you would calm down William." Weiss said as she pulled out Myternaster.

"I agreed to leave Yang and Matthew alone...not Sora." William said with a grin as he fired a magic blast at Sora. Everyone excect William stared in shock as a large blue blast grew closer and closer towards Sora. Ruby dropped Crescent Rose and began used her semblance to try to reach the original KeyBlade master, who vanished into thin air. Ruby stopped in her tracks and in a split second Sora had reappeared in the air and kicked the blast back at William, who had blocked his own shot.

"Hmph...your reflexes are certainly quick...but not as fast as they used to be before you lost your Drive forms." William spoke as he Dashed towards Sora.

"Let's settle this William..." Sora said as his Oblivion KeyBlade appeared in his right hand and got into his battle stance.

**Secret Warehouse**

Roman was once again admiring himself in the mirror.

"I look fantastic, although, I do miss the white suit, but black will be fine for now." Roman said.

"Are you done gawking at yourself?" Cinder asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What's wrong with you? We've got everything set, all that's left is to give the order and we'll finally rule all of Remnant." Roman explained.

"Then why not give the order now?" Cinder said angrily.

"It's true that all that's left is to just open the doors in the front and unleash chaos, but then I had an excellent idea..." Roman said. Cinder's only thoughts were ' that's a first.'

"What is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Well...I've gotten so much power from merging with Anti-form...so I began to think 'why stop there? Why not merge with the two other Drive forms I've got in my possession?'" Roman said with a grin.

"The machine no longer works, it overheated and multiple pieces are no longer functioning." Cinder explained.

"Then fix it!" Roman shouted.

"I can't, and neither can anyone else here!" Cinder shouted back.

"Then who built the blasted thing?" Roman asked as his eyes began glowing.

"Derek." Cinder replied simply.

"Derek...? Ah yes, that technological genius, he's got an incredibly high I.Q. if I'm correct. So I assume that he is no longer in custody here, correct?" Roman asked, calming down a bit.

"Yes, and we have no clue as to how he escaped, the cameras monitoring him had all been shut down, we sent someone down to check it out but he was already gone." Cinder explained.

"Hm...we need him back here." Roman said to himself. Moments later Vlad and Felix entered the room.

"We've searched the perimeter sir, the coast is clear, no one suspects this to be your hidden base." Vlad said as he saluted Roman.

"Good...very good. I've got a new assignment for you two." Roman replied as he left the room and returned with a photo. "I need you to find this boy." The photo was of a blue eyed teenage boy with blue-green hair, he wore a black and gray checkered shirt, blue jeans and gray converse shoes. Felix took the photo and stored it in his pocket.

"Consider it done." The wolf Faunus said as he and Vlad began to leave.

"Oh, and if you happen to run into the other two Drive forms, bring them here. Alive." Roman ordered.

"Yes sir!" The two answered as they left the warehouse. Roman simply grinned and began to walk into a room filled with darkness and the occasional yellow eyes flashing.

**Not exactly the most exciting chapter huh? Hopefully I'll come up with a better chapter soon, in fact, the next chapter, I'll be unveiling something I've been planning ever since 'Maybe it's for the Best' was first created. Something that definitely would never have turned out great without W.o.S.B.'s help. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello fellow fanfictioners. It's been quite some time since the last time I uploaded another chapter. Almost a year if I remember correctly. I really am sorry, but it wasn't on purpose. I've just been in a rut for awhile. I've been busy with school (I've graduated now) and now I have a job...yeah. In fact, I go to work in roughly half an hour from now and most likely won't get home until midnight like I have been for awhile now. Anyways, you didn't come here to listen to me rant. Now it's time to thank the reviewers, to guest, if you don't like how I'm making Sora, don't read this then. It's not going to be exactly as it is in the games, so...yeah. To Lazy Author with writers block, thanks! I'm glad that people still like this story. To guest, sorry? I'm not sure if you really like the story, if you do, there's no need to swear. To Ricky, thank you, I appreciate your comment and you're in luck, it's updated now haha. To guest, thanks haha I'm glad you liked it and I'm hoping you'll like this chapter. To uber101z, the next chapter is now, as of 2:52 p.m. Let's get this started!**

William had dashed past Sora faster than anyone could keep up with. Before Sora could react, William had jumped off a tree and was preparing to attack the KeyBlade master. Without missing a beat, Sora had cast Reflega to attempt to block the attack, only to see that William hadn't struck. Instead he had spun in midair to avoid the shield, and once it wore off, he cast Thundaga on his defenceless target. Sora cried out in pain as he volts of electricity surged through his body and collapsed to the ground once his legs gave out.

"Sora!" Team RWBY shouted.

"That's it, we need to help him" Ruby said as she loaded Crescent Rose and took aim at William. Before she could fire, Matthew placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him.

"Wait, we shouldn't interfere unless he asks for help." Matthew explained.

"Yeah but-" Ruby said but was cut off by Weiss.

"He's right, Sora should be able handle this, but if he can't, then we'll step in." Weiss explained. Ruby bit her lip as she tried to decide whether to listen to her team and Matthew or save Sora.

"...Ok." Ruby said quietly as she hesitantly put Crescent Rose away. Sora shaking stood back up and looked at William with a grin.

"What are you smiling at?" William asked with a snarl.

"Just wondering...have you always had such a temper? You need to chill out!" Sora said as he cast Blizzaga. A large sphere of ice flew towards William who quickly countered with a Blizzaga of his own. The two spheres of magic collided and exploded, causing the entire area to be filled with a thick icy fog as snow began to fall.

"Sora!" Ruby called out, hoping to hear his voice. The only thing she heard was the sound of magic bullets being fired filled the air, which worried her more.

"Oh boy...this can't be good for Sora...alright, let's split up and look for him." Matthew ordered.

"Wait, didn't you say not to intervene unless Sora asked?" Blake questioned the former Drive form.

"That was before he became a sitting duck for Willy to fill full of holes. Willy is smart enough to use this to his advantage." Matthew explained as he kept walking through the mist. Team RWBY was silent but agreed with Matthew as they split up.

"Keep your Scrolls on team, we can use the radar to find the one who finds Sora first." Ruby ordered as she continued to walk.

"Right." The three other members of her team replied simultaneously as the vanished into the mist.

"Oh Sora! Come out, come out wherever you are!" William called out as he cautiously glided across the ground covered in freshly fallen snow. This was a great advantage because he would leave no footprints. Sora was breathing silently behind a nearby tree as he scanned over his shoulder to see William searching for him.

'One...two...three!' Sora thought as he jumped out from his hiding spot and began to perform his Slapshot attack. William was completely caught off guard and could do nothing but try to stay on his feet, he became furious and cast Reflega. Sora grinned and jumped back a few feet from his enemy. The Reflega shield formed around William but did nothing since he wasn't being attacked anymore, but once it vanished, Sora had used his Sliding Dash attack to close the distance between the two and sent William crashing into a tree. William groaned in pain as he slid to the ground and sat up against a tree.

"What's the matter William? Ya gonna cry?" Sora taunted before the temperature lowered quickly. William began to chuckle as he stood back up.

"Not yet...but something tells me you will be very soon..." William threatened as he began firing at multiple trees, breaking through the bark and causing them to collapse. Sora knew that this was no accident, so he prepared himself for the worst. William dashed towards each fallen tree and cast Firaga, surrounding Sora in a ring of burning trees.

Sora began coughing violently from the smoke entering his lungs. He heard William cast Magnega, creating a sphere above his target, which caused Sora's heart to halt as he saw multiple flaming trees flying towards him. The trees collided with each other and fell on top of Sora, and before Sora could react, the trees felt heavier as he felt himself being crushed while he cried out in pain. Sora could only assume William used Gravira.

The trees were soon frozen solid, creating a tomb of frozen trees. William cast prepared to summon Thundaga as rain clouds appeared in the sky. Sora struggled to break himself free and began panicking a bit.

'No no no!' Sora thought as he closed his eyes tightly and shouted 'Reflega' just as thunderbolt struck the piled of frozen trees. William's trap for Sora exploded sending chunks of charred wood and ice everywhere. William shielded his face from the explosion, giving Sora just enough to run away. He managed to escape William's field of vision as he bumped into a familiar blonde's chest and fell to the ground.

"Sora? What happened to you?" Yang asked with a tilt of her head.

"William...too strong...had to escape..." Was all Sora could pant. Yang tightened her hands into fists before she held a hand out to Sora. "Tell ya what, how about we go teach that chump a lesson?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Uh...you are aware that the 'chump' is kinda me, right?" Sora asked, looking over his shoulder to make sure William wasn't nearby.

"You know what I mean, you in?" Yang asked. Sora stared at her for a moment before returning the same expression and took her hand and stood up.

"Let's do it." Sora said as he lead Yang back to the last spot he saw William and saw he was still there.

"Ah, there you are." William said before his face turned to one of annoyance and disgust. "Ugh, it's that pathetic excuse of a huntress's sister too." Sora and Yang's grin vanished in a split second.

"What did you just say?" The two asked as their hair covered their eyes.

"I didn't stutter, Ruby isn't worthy of going to Beacon, she's inexperienced, reckless and doesn't have what it takes to be a leader." William said as he casually checked his nails, not caring if he was ticking off Yang or Sora.

"...Yang?" Sora said softly.

"...Yeah Sora?" Yang replied just as softly.

"Let's teach this chump a lesson." Sora said as he lifted his head up to show his blue eyes and held a fist out to Yang. She happily fist bumped Sora's fist just as the two began to glow brightly. William shielded his eyes once again and heard a sonic boom from their direction as the two shouted in unison 'Let's go!'

Matthew and RWBY minus Yang all heard the boom and turned in the direction of the light but quickly covered their eyes. Once the light died down, William looked ahead and saw Sora but he didn't look like himself anymore. Not only that, but Yang was missing.

The boy who stood before him opened his eyes to reveal that his eyes were a combination of light blue and lilac. His hair was bright yellow and gave off a small glow. He wore a black version of Yang's jacket on top of a plain red shirt. He wielded the Ember Celica's while two Keyblades telekinetically floated behind him. His black jeans had flame designs coming from the bottom of his legs. His combat boots were yellow and were fused together with a flexible metal metal and seemed to have a similar design to Yang's Ember Celica's.

"Who are you?" William questioned as he aimed his Photon Debugger at the boy, who simply grinned.

"Me? No one special. I'm just a Drive form like you. Only better." He answered as he began to crack his knuckles and neck.

"...I-impossible! Sora's only had 5 Drive forms, not only that, but in order for him to use Drive, he needs...someone else to...oh no...Yang..." William said with wide eyes and disbelief in his voice. William took a step back, not wanting to see what this Drive form could do.

"That's right. I'm Sora and Yang, but I'd prefer if you called me by my true name." He said as he began to stretch.

"And just what should I address you as, you neanderthal?" William asked as he prepared to attack.

"...Call me Berserker, don't worry about remembering it, I'll engrave it on your body!" The boy said as he leaped towards William. Berserker's Ember Celica's activated as he pulled his right hand back. William's eyes grew wide and held his KeyBlade defensively in front of his body. However, he didn't receive a punch, instead, Berserker's left combat boot activated and shot a blast, causing him to roundhouse kick William deep into the mist.

"Let's do something about this fog." Berserker said as a bright yellow aura surrounded him and caused the temperature to rise rapidly until the snow and mist disappeared. Matthew and the remaining 3 members of Team RWBY could see again and noticed the source of the burst of heat.

"Hey it's...Sora?" Ruby said as she tilted her head with an eyebrow raised. They approached the boy and looked around.

"Where's Yang?" Blake asked, a bit concerned about where her teammate could be. Berserker turned around and sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Well uh...you're kind of looking at her." Berserker said but was still not sure how to explain it, and never got the chance because he began to glow and separate into his two key components. Once the glow died, the two were lying uncomfortably on the floor, with Sora under Yang.

"That...was...AWESOME! Let's do it again!" Yang said with an excited grin. "I felt so much stronger than I already am."

"Eh..Yang...get off please." Sora groaned from feeling crushed.

"Oops, my bad." Yang apologized as she got up. Matthew walked past them to find William.

"You ok Sora?" Ruby asked while she helped Sora up.

"I think so, thanks." Sora replied with a smile that Ruby returned.

"What happened? Yang just split from you and your clothes changed back to normal." Weiss asked.

"I...I think that we created a new Drive form. The thing is...I don't know how, generally the only people I've ever been able to create a new Drive form with were my friends; Donald and Goofy. It's never been with anybody else." Sora explained. "So I'm really confused."

"Isn't it obvious you idiot...? You two felt a bond stronger than you've ever felt with any other ally. Think about it...you and Yang care a lot about Ruby, so it only makes sense that...You would both get furious with what I said..." William explained and groaned in pain and annoyance.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Willy on this one. When a friend was being insulted, you wanted to stand up for her, much like how Yang wanted to defend her little sister. But in other cases, it's been different. For example, when Scar had taken over the Pridelands, you wanted to help Simba become king, but you only helped because Simba needed your help. You had no personal feelings about the problem." Matthew explained.

"I think I get it. I've always really wanted to help, but I was really never on the same level of motivation as them. Like with Aladdin, he wanted to protect Jasmine because he loved her. I only wanted to help because Aladdin is my friend." Sora explained.

"Exactly...but this is different, a friend was being insulted and it made your blood boil as much as Yang's." Matthew explained. Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud collection of roars and screeches in the distance that makes everyone cover their ears in pain, especially Blake who had highly sensitive ears.

"What is that?" Ruby cried out. As if on cue, everyone's Scroll activated to show Prof. Ozpin plugging one of his ears.

"Team RWBY and Sora, we need you back at Beacon immediately." Before he could continue, Ozpin vanished from the screen, and instead showed 'Signal Lost' on the Scroll.

"Let's go!" Ruby shouted so the others could hear. Sora looked at William.

"Please, you've got to come with us!" Sora said to his speedy counterpart. William looked very angry but hesitantly agreed.

"Whatever's going on, we need to get there fast, and I'm certainly in no condition to dash there." William explained as he pointed to his bruised leg. Sora bit his bottom lip as he debated whether he could trust William to go with them or not. He quickly cast Curaga on William; healing him, but giving Sora a headache. William was surprised by his actions but immediately stretched his legs.

"Never gets easier…" Sora muttered to himself.

"You didn't have to do that, I have magic too, remember? But...thanks...maybe you're not completely useless to me. Now let's get going." William begins to dash towards Beacon.

"I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere else." Ruby says as she vanishes, leaving rose petals to fall where she was. Yang takes out her motorcycle keys and clicks a button on it and moments later her vehicle shows up.

"Let's go Blake." Yang says as she hops on, followed by Blake. Yang revs the engine and they take off, sending plenty of mud into the air.

"Come on you two." Weiss says as several blue glyphs appear in the direction of Beacon. Weiss, Sora and Matthew hop on and slide down the glyph road as high speeds.

The group arrived at Beacon...or at least...what was left of it. Grimm and Heartless were rampaging and destroying the school for Hunters and Huntresses, who were fighting back valiantly but could do no more than stall until reinforcements arrived.

"Woah...Goodwitch won't be too happy to clean all this up…" Yang said with a nervous chuckle.

"This isn't the time for banter you dolt, we need to fend them off. Sora, you and your Drive forms should go look for Ozpin, we'll cover you." Weiss ordered.

"Weiss! I'm the leader, I should get to decide what we do…" Ruby said sadly. Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, what would YOU suggest?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms.

"Sora, you and your Drive forms um...do whatever Weiss said. Go, go, go!" Ruby shouted.

"Genius." Weiss said as she face palmed then pulled out her weapon. Sora, William and Matthew ran through the hordes of Heartless and Grimm, despite wanting to stay and fight. They leaped through a broken window and ran through the halls, trying to find Ozpin's office. They arrived at an elevator and opened the doors, only to see that the elevator has fallen straight down because the cables holding it had been snapped.

"This isn't good…" Sora said out loud.

"You think so?" William said with a glare.

"Quit it Willy, we've got to climb or jump from wall to wall until we get up there." Matthew said as he stepped back and ran towards the open doors and began jumping from wall to wall, rising higher and higher.

"Stop calling me that…" William muttered as he jumped towards the cable and began climbing, with Sora close behind. Team RWBY was attacking the monstrosities from behind while the other students kept the attackers' attention on them.

"Weiss, Glyph Shot, Ice!" Ruby called out to her partner. Weiss nodded and jumped back to Ruby's side and created a light blue glyph in front of Ruby's Crescent Rose. Ruby began firing bullets at some Ursa who were starting to overpower a group of students. Weiss' ice glyph had turned Ruby's bullets into frozen projectiles that began freezing parts of the Ursa in place.

"Glyph Shot, Earth!" Ruby exclaims as Weiss changes her glyph to Earth Dust. Ruby aims slightly lower than her targets and fires. The bullet strikes the ground and shoots out debris that angers the Ursa and makes them turn around and charge at Ruby and Weiss.

"You better know what you're doing you Dolt!" Weiss says as her grip on Myrtenaster tightens.

"Glyph Shot, Gravity!" Ruby said with a grin on her face, ignoring Weiss' statement. Weiss quickly changes the glyph to Gravity Dust. Ruby fires multiple bullets at the Grimm, although they seem unaffected, the more bullets that pierce their skin, the heavier they become. Eventually they are slammed into the ground by their own weight.

"That won't hold them forever." Weiss tells her teammate as she allows the Glyph in front of Crescent Rose to vanish.

"I know. Yang, Blake, Tectonic Smash!" Ruby calls out with a fist in the air. The two nod in understanding as Blake tosses her Gambol Shroud towards a Goliath and gets stuck in its tusk. It cries out and looks angrily at Blake and runs towards her. She gives Yang the ribbon connected to her Gambol Shroud. Yang runs towards the Goliath and wraps the ribbon around her left hand and jumps and starts swinging on the tusk. Using her right Ember Celica, she propels herself faster and faster until she let's go of the ribbon and is launched high into the air.

Ruby takes out multiple Gravity Dust shards and uses her Semblance to lay them down around the fallen Grimm and stays far back as Yang comes down towards the heavy Ursa. She makes contact and shatters the Ursa's spine as the Earth below them is broken and debris is launched everywhere, including the Gravity Dust shards. They collide with large groups of Heartless and Grimm and cause most of them to lay helpless on the ground. The other students seize their opportunity to attack and defeat them.

Blake jumped onto the Goliath's tusk and grabs her Gambol Shroud but doesn't untie it and begins firing at the Goliath's face, which temporarily blinds it. She grabs the ribbon and yanks hard to the left, forcing the Goliath to turn and stomp on Heartless and Grimm. Blake unties her ribbon and jumps off as the Goliath crashes into another, knocking them both onto the ground.

The students finally push back the invaders to the point that they retreat. They all cheer and throw rocks in the direction of the monsters and shout "And stay out!"

"Great work team!" Ruby cheers as she hugs each of them.

"That was awesome little sis!" Yang cheers.

"I agree, that was quick thinking." Blake says with a smile.

"Where did you get that Gravity Dust Ruby?" Weiss asks.

"Oh um...found it…?" Ruby says with a nervous smile.

"Ruby…" Weiss said as she crosses her arms in annoyance.

"I'll pay you back…? Heh…" Ruby chuckles nervously.

"You better, now let's go find Ozpin." Weiss says as she begins walking towards what remained of Beacon.

**Bam! finally, this chapter is up. It's been on my phone for at least a year. I wanted to add more, but was stuck. And last night while I was mopping the floors at work, I thought 'why don't I post what I have now instead of putting it off?' Sorry it's nothing too grandI know that the whole, Sora and rwby drive form thing has been done before, but believe me when I say that I've had the idea since I began this story, but congrats to whoever used it first. I had the idea, but Warrior of Six Blades helped with the description for Berserker and perhaps...some other drive forms. Anyways, see ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
